


The Devil's Prophet

by Alexys52



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Case Fic, F/M, Family Drama, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Seasons 1-9, Sick Castiel, Sick Dean Winchester, Sick Sam Winchester, Sickfic, World Walking, minor crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 75,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2076951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexys52/pseuds/Alexys52
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy first fell into the Winchester's lives when Dean was 16.  Suddenly she's back in their lives when the boys find her wounded on the side of a highway. Will she and Dean keep avoiding their feelings? And why is she suddenly having vivid dreams and waking visions?</p><p>Starts shortly after Faith (Se1Ep12) and will go to the end of the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick note to my OCs.
> 
> Andy and Dyson are world walkers. That is they get dragged from world to world and experience lots of places. This is where the minor crossover comes into play because they have been to worlds that involve several other fandoms. They keep any skills they pick up in said worlds, but they can't always access all of them.
> 
> Keep reading if you want to find out what the hell I'm talking about.

She wished she knew what she was running from. For all her knowledge she couldn't figure out what was hunting her. It was fast, strong and violent. In spite of her own strength and speed that she had built up over centuries, the human body was not built to run from whatever it was. She heard a rustle in front of her. She slid as she changed directions, catching her arm on a jagged rock. It sliced a shallow gash up her forearm. She stumbled up, ready to run again, but she had taken too much time. It was on her in an instant. It slashed quickly across her stomach. She couldn't help the cry of pain as she felt muscles tearing. the blood dripping down her sides. As she waited for the final blow, she thought of Dean and how she never told him. Of all the worlds to die in, she would die in this one. Unfinished business all around her. She closed her eyes. But the final killing stroke never came. She looked around. It was gone. Without waiting around to wonder, she got herself up and staggered on, curling around the pain in her stomach. When the blood loss finally overtook the adrenaline she fell to her knees. She closed her eyes and let the blackness take her.

Sam and Dean were diving an interstate that night. The Impala was purring happily as they cruised along listening to AC/DC. Suddenly Sam yells  
"Dean stop the car! STOP THE CAR!"  
Without thinking Dean slams on the breaks fishtailing all over the road.  
"What the hell Sam!"  
But Sam was already out of the car sprinting forward.  
"Shit!" he said under his breath and got out the car. Sam was in the ditch, when he heard Dean coming he shouted out  
"Dean help me with her!" It was then that Dean saw the woman unconscious and muddy. Together they pulled her out of the ditch and laid her on the shoulder.  
"I'll see if we have any water," Sam said and went sprinting back to the car. Dean stripped of his jacket and laid it over the woman. He check if she was breathing, and she was. He saw a wide cut on one of her arms and her shirt was torn and blood stained around her stomach. The poor girl was pretty beat up. That's when he finally took a good look at her face, and blanched.  
"Sam," he called urgently. He came sprinting back with a few bottles of water in his hands.  
"Is she alive? Is she breathing?" Sam asked in a rush handing him one of the bottles after opening it.  
"Yea she's alive. Sam look." Sam looked at his brother confused then looked at the girls face and then back at Dean eyes wide with amazed concern.  
"It's Andy"

**10 years earlier ******

She woke up somewhere, in a forest, in the mud. Not the cleanest place to land, or the most comfortable, she thought to herself. Slowly she stretched. She had all of her elemental powers and her shifting but that was about it. There was a pulling at the back of her mind that she thought might be her seidr but it was hard to tell. She thought for a moment and decided to try and connect with something. She closed her eyes and focused her inner mind. The world was buzzing. There was a lot of magic here, and a lot of the supernatural. She suddenly realized she was cold. She was only in a pair of loose linen pants and a tank top and she was rather damp from the mud. She wrapped her arms around herself and shivered. This is just great. The only thing she could do was to manipulate the moisture out of her clothes but the mud stuck to her like no other. Without anything else to do she started walking. The cold wasn't that frigid arctic wind that she had felt in other worlds; it was the damp cold that seeped into you no matter how many layers you had on. And not having any was even worse. When she reached a road, rather large road, looked more like a high way, she was grateful for civilization but she was shivering so hard she could barely stay on her feet. It had gotten dark by this time and even colder. But she knew that moving was better than staying still so off she went down the road. As it often was early in a jump luck was with her. She saw headlights coming and hopped to God that whoever was inside was not a serial killer and nice enough to stop. She turned around and waved at the oncoming car. It was a classic type car. American made. It pulled over and idled for a moment. The driver got out and slowly approached.  
"You all right?" a male voice called out.  
"No not really," she replied  
"What happened?"  
"Well I'm not really sure. I just woke up out in the woods a ways back. I have no idea where I am."  
"Un huh." By this time the man was close enough that she could see him. There was something oddly familiar about him. But she couldn't quite place it. Like seeing an actor that she could remember the other movie he was in. He looked her up and down. "Well you certainly look like you just woke up," the man made a very subtle move with one hand. "Now why don't we cut the crap, and get this over with?" he said and raised a shot gun at her. One thought went through her head. 'Oh Fuck!' She put her hands up.  
"Ok, ok I know this looks really weird, but trust me you wouldn't believe me if I told you the truth."  
"Oh I can believe a lot of things." He shot. Years of training had taught her to be reactionary. She managed to dodge the brunt of the buck shot…but it wasn't buck shot. The small bits that hit her stung like crazy. Slowly she looked at the ground. Rock salt? She looked back at the man. With one hand that wasn't holding the shot gun the man unscrewed a flask and flung the contents at her. "Burn demon bitch!" She made a split second decision. She stopped the water before it hit her and drew it into a ball, hovering just in front of her. The man stared, wide eyed and afraid. She examined the little pool she had made. It looked like water. She looked quickly and saw that the flask had a cross on it…Holy water. She looked at the man again. Then it hit her.  
"Ok, I get it. You think I'm possessed or a spirit or something. Here, look," she said side stepping the little pool of water floating in the air. "I'm not a demon," and stuck her hand in the water drawing it out dripping, "I'm obviously not a spirit." she said as she picked a piece of rock salt out of her arm and started walking toward the man who's hands tightened around his shot gun, "and, as far as I know I'm not a creature, at least when I don't want to be. Silver bullets will kill me but only because they're bullets." She said looking pointedly at him. He still had his shot gun trained on her. "So I would really appreciate it if you would lower the gun. Whether it's loaded with rock salt or not it still hurts like hell."  
"What the hell are you?"  
"Always with the what…infuriating. I'm human." she said simply. The man looked at her unbelieving. She raised her arm to show the bloody mark the salt had left. "See? Human blood, human girl." John was still looking sceptical. She sighed and chose "And then I'm a little more. I'm world walker. I get pulled between worlds. I can't control it and I never see it coming." He continued to just stare.  
"A what?" he said lowering his gun slightly.  
"A world walker. A dimensional jumper. A traveler. I'm running out of names here. I told you that you wouldn't believe me. I just got sucked out of a world where vampires rule and humans are scarce, and woke up ankle deep in mud on a damp cold evening in nothing but this," she gestured to herself. "Do you really think I would make this shit up?"  
"You are insane,"  
"You're the one shooting people with rock salt and throwing holy water at them." He hesitated for a moment then slowly lowered his gun. His eyes were wary.  
"How did you do that," he gestured to the ball of water that was still floating in midair.  
"It's a skill I picked up in one of my first worlds. That’s basically what I do. Build skills when and where I can. Makes the years pass." The man nodded and slowly smiled at her.  
"What's your name girl?"  
"Andrea. Andrea Conner"  
"Well Andy Conner, I think you and I should have a chat in slightly better surroundings. What do you say?" She rolled her eyes.  
"Sounds good, except for the Andy part, as long as I can get some clothes. I'm freezing." Slowly John cracked a proper smile.  
"My name's John, John Winchester"  
"Nice to meet you John,"  
"Now let's see about some clothes."


	2. We Have Some Hunting To Do

**Present Day ******

"Come on, we've got to get her warmed up." Dean picked up their unconscious friend while Sam pulled a blanket out of the trunk. They laid her out in the back with both Sam's and Dean's jackets and the blanket over her. They pulled in at the closest motel. Quietly Dean wished they could take Andy to a hospital, but there would be too many questions. They got her into the room without any issue and laid her on a bed. Sam went out to get some supplies and Dean stayed with her. It had been years since the last time they had seen Andy. She was a hunter their dad had saved almost 10 years ago, when Dean was still in high school. She had hunted with them for a while, then went her own way. They would run into each other every now and again. Dean looked at her, this beautiful girl he had fallen for hard. She was the reason he went for petite girls with brown eyes and long hair most of the time. Seeing her hurt, and unconscious was like a kick in the gut. He had never told her how he felt. Hell he had never told anyone. He figured Sam knew. Sam was always good at figuring stuff like that out. But she was four years older than him and probably would have laughed in his face. Dean shook himself and got a damp wash cloth and started cleaning some of the scratches and cuts that were covering Andy's body. He looked at the cut on her arm. It wasn't that deep just long and jagged. When Dean cut away the tattered shirt he sucked breath in through his teeth. He seriously reconsidered the decision not to take Andy to the hospital. Four deep wounds ran like claw marks along her stomach. Blood was everywhere. Dean washed them out as best he could and hopped Sam would remember alcohol or iodine. Once the blood was cleaned away, they didn't look as bad. Almost like they were already healing, she would still need some stitches though. Dean sighed with relief.  
It wasn't much longer until Sam came back. He brought water, bandages, tape, alcohol, Gatorade and pain killers. He also brought some dinner. Together they got Andy's cuts clean, stitched and bandaged. Sam dug a sweatshirt out of his bag. Dean stripped what was left of her muddy shirt off and they got her into Sam's sweatshirt. They got her pants off an tucked her into bed.  
"What do you think happened to her?" Sam asked as he pulled two take out boxes and handed one to Dean.  
"I don't know. Looks like she was attacked by something."  
"You know if she's here, that means there must be a job here." Sam said.  
"Yea I was thinking that. Knowing her she'll want to be right back at it once she wakes up." Sam looked at his brother. He hadn't touched his food yet. He was just looking Andy lying in the bed. His expression surprised Sam. He glanced at Andy.  
"Dean?"  
"Yea?"  
"You know she's going to be ok right? She's tough, and she was already healing. She'll be fine." Dean's expression changed while he hid his feelings. Sam resisted the urge to roll his eyes.  
"I know Sam." They ate quietly. The evening moved slowly. Sam read, Dean made a show of trying to figure out what case Andy could be on, but Sam kept catching him staring at the bed rather than the computer screen. Around midnight Sam got up and stretched.  
"Wanna toss for the bed?" Sam asked. Dean looked up at him distractedly.  
"No Sam, you go ahead. I'll sleep in the chair." Sam shrugged.  
"Suit yourself," Sam said and got ready to crash. Dean made a show of surfing on Sam's computer. "Don't stay up watching porn all night," Sam said sleepily as he got into bed.  
"Yea whatever," Dean answered. He kept up his act until he heard Sam's soft even breathing. He got up and moved the arm chair over next to Andy's bed. He sat there and watched her. Made sure she was still breathing. Checked that none of her wounds had reopened and all that. It was a few hours into the night. Dean had gone back to looking up what Andy might have been hunting. All he could find was reports of some hikers going missing every couple of years. He figured it could be something. He had a hard time concentrating because his eyes kept closing. So he gave up and just dozed in the chair next to Andy's bed. Something woke him from his light sleep. He heard a soft noise come from the bed. He looked up and saw Andy moving. He sat up and reached out for her hand. Andy gasped and sat bolt upright looking around with panic in her eyes. Dean tried to touch her shoulder but she shied away from him.  
"Andy, calm down you're safe. You're ok. Look at me," Dean said grabbing her shoulders and forcing her to look at him. When she did finally look at him her face lost the panic and relaxed into relief.  
"Dean?" she breathed out. Dean smiled at her. "Oh my god Dean," she said tears in her eyes. She leaned forward and hugged him hard. Or as hard as she could. "Ow!" she exclaimed.  
"Watch yourself there. You got some nasty scratches."  
"Damn that smarts!" She said pulling the sweatshirt up and looking at her stomach. She took a breath and looked around for a moment. "Dean? Where the hell am I?"  
"Just outside of Grand Rapids,"  
"Shit that means the damn thing got away. Why didn't it take me?" She seemed to be talking to herself. She swung her legs out of bed and tried to get up.  
"Hey, hey take it easy." Dean said pushing her back down on the bed. "We found you unconscious on the side of the highway there is no way you are going back out there tonight. What were you hunting?" Andy put her head in her hands. Dean got up and got the bottle of Gatorade. Andy accepted it and took a few sips.  
"I'm not even sure." she finally said. "Thing has been picking up people by the fours every five years or so around this time. The thing is wicked fast," She was looking around. "You didn't happen to grab my rucksack did you?"  
"Your what?"  
"My bag did you see it?"  
"Um no. We were rather occupied with trying to save you." Andy looked frustrated. She held her head in her hands.  
"Fuck," she muttered under her breath. Apparently she was more than frustrated because she lashed out and slammed her fist into the head board of the bed.  
"Hey, hey. Andy take it easy," Dean said taking her by the shoulders again. "I'm sure we can get this thing. Don't sweat it." She looked up at him still mad but confused as well.  
"You keep saying we. Is your Dad here too?" Dean was taken aback.  
"No," he glanced pointedly at the next bed. Andy followed his gaze and her eyes went wide.  
"Holy cow that boy grew!"  
"Yea I know. Like a weed. Six years will do that." Dean hadn't intended to bring it up. Andy swallowed hard, then shook off the thinly veiled accusation.  
"I thought he went to Stanford or something."  
"Yea he did, went pre-law," Andy smiled nodding then looked at back at Dean. Something in his face said there was a bigger story. At the moment she didn't press it.  
"What's your dad up too? I haven't heard from him since the job we worked last month. Why weren't you with him?" Dean's eyes popped.  
"You talked to him a month ago?"  
"Yea…he called me for help with a job…about a month ago."  
"You saw him!? You actually saw our dad?"  
"Yea Dean I saw him…" Dean stood up and turned away from her. He looked ready to punch a wall himself. "Dean…what's wrong?"  
"What's wrong? What's wrong? Andy, I haven't seen him for months. I've barely heard from him except to give us a job! Do you know where he is?" Dean's loud voice woke Sam.  
"What's going on?" he asked in a sleepy voice.  
"It's nothing Sammy, go back to sleep," Dean said pacing in front of the bed. Sam looked around and saw Andy sitting up. He broke into a wide smile and got out of bed.  
"Hey," he said to Andy "you're awake!" He sat on her bed and leaned over to give her a hug. Andy hugged him back hard.  
"Hey Sammy long time no see!" she said.  
"Don’t call me Sammy." he said jokingly. "You look like you're healing up alright. What the hell were you doing on the side of a highway?" his expression changing to one of concern.  
"It's a long story that I likely will be sharing a bit later."  
"Hey!" Dean burst out "We were talking about our dad…" Sam looked up at Dean confused and then looked over at Andy.  
"What does he mean," Sam asked.  
"She's seen Dad. She worked a job with him." Sam turned to her excited.  
"You've seen him! Where is he? Is he ok?" Sam babbled excitedly.  
"Yea…I saw him about a month ago…"  
"Where?" Sam nearly shouted at her.  
"In South Bend, we worked a possession. He tipped me off to my job here." The boys exchanged looks.  
"Dean, we were near South Bend a month ago,"  
"I know Sammy."  
"Then why didn't he call us?"  
"I don't know Sam! Maybe he was busy,"  
"Busy, Dean he's been essentially missing for months! What could he be so busy with!" At this point Andy got fed up.  
"Boys!" she shouted. "Will you Shut Up and tell me what the Hell you're talking about?" she looked at them sternly. They exchanged glances. Sam turned back to Andy and started to say something but was cut off by Dean.  
"Sam!" Dean shook his head. Andy looked between the two boys and glared.  
"Seriously, you're thinking of keeping things from me? Who do you think I am some back water nobody who wouldn't know a ghost from a ghoul? Why haven't you seen your dad. And Sammy why are you here with Dean and not at Stanford where you're supposed to be?"  
"Dean I think we should,"  
"I don't know Sam, this is a family thing." Andy briefly looked hurt.  
"Dean…it's Andy," Sam said. Dean looked from Sam to Andy and back. Finally he threw up his hands and collapsed into a chair. Sam started talking. He told Andy the story of Dean showing up at his door worried about John. They had tracked him through a white woman case. Sam had decided not to go on with Dean until he saw his girlfriend Jessica on the ceiling dripping blood an bursting into flames. Just like their mother had. "We think Dad is after the demon which is why he hasn't been in contact much." Andy was shocked.  
"Oh, Sam, I am so sorry about Jessica. I wish I could have met her," She turned to Dean "and it sounds like your dad is being his usual idjit self doing everything on his own. Frankly I think you should just leave him to his own devices. He'll come around. Trust me."  
"Well it sure is a pain in the ass at the moment," Dean said grumpily.  
"So tell us about your hunt Andy what's going on?" Sam said sitting on the edge of her bed.  
She told them about how this thing had been taking people in 5 year cycles mostly four at a time. It was big, crazy fast, smart and vicious. From what she described to the boys they knew what they were dealing with, and they were not excited to be dealing with another one.  
"It's a Wendigo" Dean said from his chair. Andy looked over at him and cocked an eyebrow. "It's gathering food for the year. It will make them last as long as possible. It's kind of like hibernating. It collects and stores pray for long winters. The only way to kill it is to torch it."  
"And you know this so sure how?" Andy asked.  
"We worked one around the beginning of the year," Dean said shrugging.  
"If that's the case then we'll have to move fast. If it left Andy alive then in must have enough stored already." Sam agreed.  
"Looks like we have some hunting to do!" said Dean with a grin.

That morning they got ready for the hunt. Dean tried hard to convince Andy to let him and Sam handle it. She wouldn't hear it. She made them take her back to her own motel to change. Then they all headed out. Andy lead them to where she had entered the forest the night before. The trek was slow going. One positive thing that came out of their first few struggled meters was Andy found her rucksack. The underbrush in the forest was dense and hard to clear. Dean was in the lead. Andy was keeping an ear out. She heard something rustling off to one side. Andy grabbed Dean's jacket to stop him.  
"What the-" he said, stumbling slightly. Andy held up a hand and brought one finger to her lips. The rustling continued. They all saw a dark shape off to the left. Suddenly the dark shape stood up. It was an enormous bear. It roared and dropped to all fours again and began to move alarmingly fast. Sam and Dean drew their guns. Without hesitating and without a second thought Andy stripped off her jacket shirt and pants in two fluid movements and shifted into her cougar form. She leaped past the boys and ran towards the bear. She jumped onto its back and bit hard into it's rough. It reared and managed to throw her off. They faced each other. Andy roared a warning. The bear backed away slowly. Andy continued to growl deep in her throat. The bear turned and lumbered off into the forest. Any chuffed in satisfaction. She padded back to her clothes and shifted back with a practiced move pulling her pants on. Back to the boys she put her shirt back on. Carefully avoiding her stitches, which by some miracle hadn't ripped out. She turned back to the boys with a smile. Which was wiped off moments later. Both Sam and Dean had their guns out and pointed at her.  
"Boys…?" she said putting her hands up "is there a problem?"  
"Oh I'd say there's a problem. What the hell are you?" Said Dean sighting down his hand gun. His voice was angry. More angry then Andy had heard in a very long time. She looked at him confused. He just stared back at her. Suddenly she realized John you ass. You never told them, she thought. When they were hunting together she had never really needed to use her abilities that much. There were occasions when she had, but mostly it had been just her and John.  
"Dean, Sam please put down the guns. I can explain everything."  
"Start explaining but the guns aren't going anywhere."  
"Oh great that’s really trusting,"  
"You're one to talk about trust Andy! We've know you for how long and you never said anything about…whatever this is?"  
"Because I thought you knew Dean! You're dad knew everything and when he introduced us I thought he planned on telling you,"  
"Tell us what Andy," said Sam. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  
"Here's the deal boys. I'm not like anyone or anything you have ever know." She looked down, she knew this would not go over well. "I'm going to ask you to keep in mind that your dad believed me after one night."  
"Just get to the point," Dean said. Andy flashed him a look that made him flinch a bit.  
"The point is I'm a traveler. A world jumper. I get pulled between worlds at random. I have no control of when or where I go. It could be anywhere, and I mean Anywhere. Some of the places I've been I've acquired…skills like the skin shifting you just saw. Depending on the world I'm in I can use all, some or none of these skills. Here I have my shifting as well as water elemental manipulation and some other bits that come along with that."  
"Water manipulation. Seriously?" said Sam lowering his gun slightly.  
"Yup, I'll prove it if you want. Throw me some holy water." Sam put his gun away and pulled out a flask.  
"What, Sam what are you doing? Get your gun out,"  
"Dean seriously, it's Andy we've known her for years. Have a little faith." Dean looked seriously at him and then at Andy. Slowly he lowered his gun. Sam unscrewed the lid of the flask of holy water. Before Sam could do anything else with it Andy pulled the water out and had it float mid air between them. The boys just stared Dean with his mouth slightly open.  
"See, no lies, not a shape shifter. At least not the kind you hunt. Just the girl you've known for 10 years."  
"How long did it take you to be able to do this?" Sam asked in wonder as he looked at the ball of water. He reached out and touched it.  
"This only took about five years to be really good at. The skin shifting took about 15." Sam nodded then stopped puzzled.  
"Andy, that's 20 years, you were 20 when we met you and we've known you for 10 years."  
"Oh yea I forgot to mention I don't age," the boys stared again.  
"So, how old are you?" Dean asked. Andy thought for a moment doing some quick mental math.  
"About 830… I think, give or take a decade," both the boys jaws dropped. Andy smirked at Dean while he looked her up and down, "I know I look good," she said smugly.  
"Really good," Dean muttered under his breath. "So let me get this straight you travel between worlds …you learn…stuff…and do what?"  
"Whatever I can or whatever I'm needed too,"  
"Right, and Dad believed you."  
"Yup after I proved I wasn't a demon or a spirit. He's pretty open minded a lot of the time."  
"Well, I for one believe you Andy," Said Sam "and it's nice to really know all of you now," he stepped forward and gave her a hug. Dean hung back looking suspicious. Andy looked at him. She walked over to him. He kept glancing at her and looking away.  
"Look I know this is going to take a little getting used to, but I'm still me Dean. I don't know why John didn't tell you about me. Honestly I'm a bit pissed off with him for that, but this is who I am and you know me. Please, don't turn away from me." He finally looked at her.  
"All right all right, don't go all touchy feely on me," Andy chuckled and gave him a friendly punch in the arm.  
"Well I think we've wasted enough time on me. We still have a Wendigo to fry!" 

They continued their trek through the woods. After walking cautiously for about half an hour Dean stopped and looked around.  
"Andy, where was the last place you saw this thing?" he asked.  
"About where you guys found me on the high way… or maybe a bit further in, I can't really remember getting there…but anyway it could be anywhere at this point. I didn't find it's layer ever."  
"That's what worries me," Dean said looking around. They kept walking for a while. After a few hours of wandering aimlessly without a rustle of leaves or low menacing growls Sam said  
"Maybe we missed it and its gone into hibernation." Andy sighed and lowered her shot gun.  
"I think you might be right Sammy. It could take years to scour this forest and we still wouldn't find anything."  
"Damn it!" Dean cursed.  
"Seconded," Andy said "Come on lets head back to the -" Sam and Dean spun around to face Andy when her sentence was cut off. She was gone. They heard a snap of branches above them. Then a yell  
"Sam Dean! FLAMES!!" The shout came from above them. The boys looked up just in time to see Andy crashing down among the branches. "Shit," was all Dean could get out before he was slammed into. Thinking fast while Andy and Dean were on the ground Sam lit up a flame thrower. As suspected the Wendigo had descended after Andy. The moment it hit the ground Sam lit it up with a well timed blast of flame. There was a blood curdling shriek, then nothing. The body lay smouldering on the ground. Once he was positive it was dead Sam rushed over to the heap that was his brother and Andy. They were busy trying to untangle themselves. Dean jumped up.  
"Sammy?"  
"Right here Dean,"  
"Did you get it?"  
"Yea I did," Sam nodded to the heap of ashes.  
"Good job," Dean said slapping Sam on the shoulder and panting.  
"Uh boys? A little help?" came Andy's voice from the ground. The boys looked down and jumped to help her up. She stiffly got to her feet holding her back. "I vote on never falling out of a tree again," she said wincing.  
"Good plan," said Sam looking sympathetic "anything broken?"  
"Doesn't feel like it, strained and bruised, absolutely." She looked down at her middle. There were spots of blood on it. "And some ripped stitches it looks like." she sighed. "Judging by the sudden and no warning attack I would say that thing's layer is close by."  
"I think you're right," said Dean from a way off to the right. He was standing by an opening to an abandoned mine. Sam and Andy looked at each other. Sam motioned with his head and they went in. It didn't take too long to find the surviving victims. The four hikers were beat up and badly dehydrated but they would live. The three hunters stood by the Impala watching as the four victims were met by family and medics by the entrance to the trails of the park. Dean was holding his side from the bruised rib he had got from Andy's elbow, Andy was standing a bit hunched from the pain in her back and front. Sam was more or less chipper.  
"We make a pretty good team," Sam said casually. Dean glanced over at Andy who was smiling softly.  
"We do don't we," Dean said smiling as well.  
"Not too bad. Well boys what now?" Andy asked stretching her sore back. Sam looked at her curiously.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Where are you off to?" Andy asked not looking at either of them.  
"Don't really know yet," Sam said looking over her head at Dean who gave Sam a vacant look.  
"Well I heard a rumor about a Chupacabra in Copper Falls. Wanna go check it out?" Andy said with a nod of her head. The boys exchanged a glance and smiled.  
"Well I guess we're heading to Wisconsin," said Dean and slid into the Impala. Andy grinned and sauntered over to her motorcycle. Ready for a new hunt.


	3. Somewhere in Ohio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sick!Dean. Lots of H/C in the next few chapters.

Dean was feeling off. He had been feeling off for a few days now. His throat was dry and scratch, he felt run down, and he had been fighting off a killer headache. He sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. He couldn't shake the fog that was filling his head. He was having trouble getting to sleep lately, which was strange because he kept waking up more and more exhausted. He figured it would blow over whatever it was. They had been hunting with Andy for about a month now. They had got into a pretty decent routine. Sam and Andy did research, and depending on the job they would usually hunt all together. Dean smiled to himself thinking about how nice it was to have Andy around again. He stretched and heard Sam in the shower so he sat on the bed, head in his hand trying to wake himself up. He was caught off guard by a sudden tickle in his throat which caused him to have to cough hard into a fist. He heard the water shut off and the door open. He looked up eyes bleary for a moment. When they focused he just about dove under the bed. Andy was there wearing nothing but a towel rubbing her hair dry with another. It was all he could do to keep from staring with his mouth open.  
"Hey Dean. My shower wasn't working so Sam let me in to use yours. I'm done now so you can go ahead." She said nonchalantly.  
"Uh, yea thanks," He cleared his throat and got up and booked it into the bathroom only pausing to grab a pair of jeans. His blood was pumping hard now. Defiantly awake. He really had not been expecting Andy, and his reaction to seeing her practically naked in his room was not something he wanted to revisit right away. The hot shower actually helped clear his head a bit. He stepped out and grabbed a towel. The temperature change made him shiver. The sneeze completely caught him off guard. A disembodied  
"Bless you," came from Andy in the other room. He froze for a second suddenly grateful that he had thought to at least bring pants into the bathroom. He slid them on and went into the room. Andy glanced over at him and smiled. She hid the fact that seeing Dean shirtless sent a shiver through her and literally started her salivating. She watched the muscles of his back ripple as he put on a tight black t-shirt. He sat on the bed and passed a hand over his face. Suddenly he sneezed again.  
"Bless you," Andy said looking over at Dean "Are you ok?"  
"What?" Dean said distractedly. "Yea I'm fine." Andy gave him a strange look. But then Sam came in with breakfast and coffee.  
"Hey Sam, what you bring us?" Andy asked sitting up. "Greasy breakfast sandwiches, coffee and Tea for the totaler," Andy grinned and grabbed her tea and a sandwich and chowed down.  
"So what have we got Sammy?" Dean asked through a mouth full.  
"Looks like some kind of water creature that feeds on humans somehow. It looks like it might be keeping its victims alive somewhere and feeds on them slowly, takes about a week, then they die and show up in the river."  
"Ok then I guess we have some hunting to do tonight," Andy said. Dean cleared his throat quietly.  
"What kills this kind of thing?" Sam glanced at his computer screen.  
"I'm not sure. We need to find out exactly what it is first. There are lots of ways to kill water creatures the usual salt silver etc for water spirits. We won't really know until we try." Dean coughed softly into a fist.  
"Well I guess we should get ready for a hunt."  
"Awesome, well I'm going to go do some research see if we can narrow down the suspect pool." Andy said and got up and left. Sam and Dean finished up their breakfast. Sam was glued to the computer, and Dean sat on his bed and turned on a movie. He sneezed into his fist. Sam looked up at him a bit startled.  
"Bless you,"  
"Thanks," he said. He was feeling very tiered. His head still felt fuzzy, and his throat was scratchy. Also his nose had started to run. He sniffed and tried to focus on the movie he was watching, but his eyes kept closing. A few times he noticed Sam looking at him, but at this point he didn’t care he just wanted to sleep.  
"Dean? Are you ok?" Dean opened his eyes and saw Sam standing next to him looking at him worried.  
"Jeezus!" Dean said and jumped. "Sam what the hell!"  
"You look really tired."  
"That's why I was sleeping idiot. Now leave me alone" he said and rolled over.  
"Dean, you don’t sleep during the day unless you're hurt or sick and as far as I can see you're not hurt."  
"Sam give it up. We've been going nonstop for a while now, I just need to do some catching up." He coughed lightly and flopped back down on his pillow. Sam went back to his computer. When he looked up again a few minutes later Dean was fast asleep. Sam shook his head. Dean was getting sick and they both new it. Sam also knew that he would never admit it. He hopped that they could avoid any rigorous hunting for a while and let Dean heal up. Dean rarely got sick, but when he did it hit him hard and fast. Usually when he let himself rest it didn't last long, but if he tried to fight through it the aftermath was never pretty. He heard the door open suddenly. He spun around and motioned to Andy who was coming in to keep it quiet. She froze for a moment and Sam motioned towards Dean's sleeping form on the bed. She came slowly in. Quietly she sat down and lean over to Sam.  
"What's happening?" she said quietly.  
"Dean's tired, he fell asleep watching a movie. I figured to let him sleep." Andy raised an eyebrow at Sam.  
"Dean, tired…doesn't really happen." Sam glanced over at the bed where his brother lay dead asleep.  
"That's what I said," She looked over at Dean. He was looking a bit pale. She also could barely keep herself from blushing as she watched him sleep. He looked so sweet and relaxed. As she watched him Dean coughed quietly in his sleep. She looked at Sam and he nodded.  
"Uh oh," she mouthed. At that point Dean woke up with a sneeze. In chorus Sam and Andy blessed him. He just gave them a look sat up and rubbed his eyes. If Andy didn't know any better she would have said he had been sleeping off a hangover. His eyes were unfocused and had the beginnings of dark circles under them. He cleared his throat.  
"Wha'd you find out Andy?" She stopped staring at him and looked down at Sam.  
"Not too much more. I think it's luring its victims somehow though. All the people that have died have been avid swimmers, and know the area really well. All of the friends and family say there would be no way they just drown without something else happening."  
"But all the corners reports say there was not marks or signs of struggle, only some ligature marks." Added Sam.  
"Exactly," Dean looked pensive for a moment.  
"That sounds familiar." He got off the bed and dug through his bag for a moment and came up with his dad's journal and started flipping through it.  
"It's a Kelpie."  
"Ha!" Andy said. Sam and Dean both looked at her.  
"Sorry…I actually know what that is. It's a Celtic legend, their water creatures that can change their appearance to lure their victims into the water then they drag them down. Usually store them underwater somewhere like a crocodile to eat later, usually children or men. But this one sounds a bit different. Ligature marks suggest it's binding it's victims somewhere."  
"Exactly."  
"So how do we kill it?" Dean asked after clearing his throat.  
"That's the thing," Sam continued after eyeing his brother "There is no recorded way to kill it. It's not really a creature it’s a creature spirit. There are some legends that say you can render a Kelpie docile by bridling it, but that’s about it."  
"Maybe once it's docile it's just like any other animal and can be killed," Andy said looking over Sam's shoulder. Sam looked like he was about to say something but he was interrupted by Dean sneezing harshly into his wrist. Both Sam and Andy looked at him. He looked up.  
"What?" he said indignantly. Sam just shook his head, Andy's eyebrows furrowed a bit in concern."Well I think we should at least check out the lake tonight, get a feel for the place and just see what happens." Sam said.  
"I agree," said Andy. Dean sneezed again. Andy couldn't help but chuckle a bit.  
"I'll take that as a yes from you as well. Bless you by the way." Andy stretched and looked around casually. "Wanna watch some T.V with me for now?" she asked as she hopped onto Dean's bed and looked at him with a grin. He looked at her suspiciously for a moment then climbed on the bed next to her. About 15 minutes into the show he was asleep again head resting on Andy's shoulder, mouth slightly open because he could barely breath through his nose anymore. Andy's shoulder was starting to get sore so she shifted. Dean lifted his head in sleep and Andy managed to snake an arm around his shoulders. He settled comfortably back into her shoulder. Andy's hand absentmindedly fell to stroking his hair. Sam looked over at the two of them. In spite of the fact the Dean was looking worse by the hour, he had to smile at the picture. The two of them had been avoiding their feelings for years, and neither of them had ever admitted anything to each other. Sam wasn't sure why. He thought that maybe they both figured there was no point. Whether it was the life, or some other stupid reason, it had just never happened. It seemed like only Sam could see how perfect they were for each other.

Dean woke with a start. He was disoriented for a moment. He was alone in bed, under the covers. He sat up slowly and then whished he hadn't. His head throbbed and sent the world spinning. 'Shit,' he thought dully. Dean got up out of bed and looked out the window. He saw Sam and Andy packing some bits and pieces into the car and Andy's bike. His body ached, his head ached and his chest and sinuses felt heavy. He coughed hard, trying to clear out some of his congestion. It didn’t do much. He shook himself and told himself to suck it up. He pulled his boots on, got his jacket and started helping with the supplies. When they were just about ready to go Andy went off for one last thing. A bridle "Just in case" she had said Sam tried to convince Dean to stay behind and rest.  
"Dean you're sick! Just stay at the motel Andy and I can handle this."  
"I am not sick! There is no way I am letting you do this without me, now let's go." He coughed harshly. "Dean seriously, you shouldn't even be outside let alone hunting." Sam said looking at his brother with worry. He hesitated for a moment. "Andy isn’t going to think any less of you if you sit out because you're sick." Dean looked up quickly."What does Andy have to do with this?" He said a bit too loud.  
"Nothing. Never mind," Just then Andy rolled up on her motorcycle.  
"You boy's ready to go?" She said as took off her helmet.  
"You bet," Dean said getting into his Impala. Sam rolled his eyes at Andy who shrugged. Off they went. Sam and Dean drove in silence. The only sound was Dean sniffing and clearing his throat. Until  
he sneezed. His head snapped forward and he almost cracked it on the steering wheel.  
"You should have at least let me drive," Sam said.  
"Shut up Sam," Dean said sounding horse. Not long after they made it to the spot where the victims had been disappearing. Andy came over to the car.  
"Looks like there are some drag marks just over there." She said pointing. They went over to check it out. They looked around for an hour. Every so often they would hear Dean's breath hitching as he desperately tried to hold back a sneeze. When he couldn't he only let out painful sounding stifles that made Andy and Sam wince.  
Dean was at the water's edge when he heard it. A strange sound was punctuating the clam night. It sounded like a hissing and bubbling. He looked out to the water and saw something.  
"Guys!" he called just a little too late. Something grabbed him around the ankles and pulled. He fell and it started pulling him towards the water. Andy had heard him call and his sudden yelp as his feet were pulled out from under him. She came sprinting across to the water just in time to see Dean's head sink under the water.  
"Sam!" she screamed as she stripped off her jacket and dove into the lake. It was frigid. Murky. But she caught sight of Dean and booked it after him. She caught up and grabbed him by an arm. She looked at the Kelpie. It glared at her and she glared back and froze all of the water around it. That stunned it long enough that she managed to get Dean out of its grasp. She changed the buoyancy of the water around her and Dean and kicked. They broke the surface like a shot. She heard Sam calling and oriented herself and made her way back. That little bit of manipulation had sapped some of her strength. Ice was never her best product. Sam had to wade out to help her and Dean to shore.  
"Dean!" Sam called. "Andy is he ok" Sam said panic in his voice. They laid Dean down on the ground away from the water's edge.  
"Hold on a sec Sam," Andy leaned in and listened to his chest. She could hear a heart beat but he wasn't breathing. There was too much water in his lungs. She focused all of her energy and as carefully as she could she pulled it out. Water gushed out of Dean's mouth and then he gasped for air and coughed. Andy rolled him onto his side while he coughed. When he finally stopped he breathed out a nearly silent  
"Thanks," Andy chuckled.  
"You're welcome. Come on let's get you up," They picked each other up, both breathing heavily. As the adrenaline started to come down both Andy and Dean began to realize just how fucking cold it was. Dean sneezed into his fist.  
"Bless you," Andy said between heavy breaths.  
"Let get you guys dry," Sam said leading them to the car.  
"Hold on a sec Ssam." Andy stopped him. She took Dean by the shoulders. He stood there shivering. Andy focused her manipulation in her palms and brushed her hands over Dean. Every where she could reach. Water poured off of his clothes and seeped into the ground.  
"There. It's not perfect but at leasst you wwon't drip on yyour upholstery. Sam you gget Dean back. I'll meet up with you there. There is nno way I'm leaving my bbike here,"  
"Andy don't be stupid," Sam said.  
"Your ssoaked, you will be half ffrozen by the time you… Huchshew!" Dean said trying to grab her hand.  
"Yea and yyou're ssick, and damp, and you would never leave your baby somewhere to get jacked. Get in the car I'll mmeet you at the mmotel." Without another word she started walking over to her bike. She hopped on and took off. She had to be by herself for a moment. She went for a few miles then pulled over. In spite of all the shit she had been through something about having to save people she cared about seemed to get her a bit emotional most of the time. When she had come down she manipulated her clothes dry. She was still freezing but at least she was dry. She revved up her bike and sped off to the motel. She went straight to the boys room. Sam was just helping Dean into the room. She went in with them.  
"Sam get him into some dry clothes I'm going to heat some towels." She looked at Dean. His face was white and he was shaking hard. Sam helped his brother out of his clothes and into sweats. Then he made Dean get into bed and put an extra blanket on him. He coughed hard. His lungs felt like they were on fire. Andy came back into the room. She took off her jacket and got into bed with Dean.  
"W-What are y-you d-doing?" he said through chattering teeth as he pulled himself away from her attempt at wrapping her arms around him.  
"Body heat is the best way to warm another body up. So just suck it up Dean." Sam raised his eyebrows and looked at his brother who glared back at him. Dean eventually warmed up enough to stop shaking and at some point they all fell asleep. Andy woke up early with Dean's arms wrapped around her. Not wanting to affect his macho-ness she snaked her arms out from around him, ducked out of his arms and crawled out of bed. He shifted a bit but didn't wake up. She went back to her own room and crawled into bed and crashed hard.

Dean woke up with a start and sat straight up in bed. The first thing he noticed was that his head felt like it was floating. The next thing he noticed was that Andy's warm body was missing from where it had started the night. Dean shivered. He wasn't bone cold like he had been the other night, but he still felt a bit chilled. He got up and put some normal clothes on. Then he went over to Andy's.  
She woke up to rough knocking on her door. She staggered out of bed and opened her door. Dean stood there looking like death warmed over.  
"Shit Andy you look like hell." Dean said cracking a grin at her. She looked at him still half asleep.  
"Speak for yourself. What are you doing here?" she asked.  
"I thought we could come up with a new plan of atta- attack." Dean sneezed explosively. Andy just looked at him while his fist was still in front of his face.  
"Are you serious?" Dean looked over his fist at her with his beautiful green eyes and his usual mask.  
"What?" Andy stared at him. Then just shook her head and rolled her eyes. She was about to close the door in his face when she saw him shiver. She looked at him more seriously. The paleness was still there along with the dark bruises under his eyes. What was new was the flush to his cheeks and a grey tinge to the rest of his face.  
"Dean, are you ok?" Andy asked brows furrowed in concern. She raised a hand to lay on his forehead. He pushed her hand away before she could touch him.  
"Andy I'm fine," she rolled her eyes at him again.  
"Yea and you're a big fat liar," she muttered under her breath.  
"Did you say something?" He asked clearing his throat. Andy shook her head.  
"Dean, it's early. I'm wrecked which means you likely are to. Just go back to bed and sleep for a while longer. Please." Dean sighed heavily.  
"Andy I can’t sleep with that thing out there we need to make a game plan," Dean looked at her serious with a hint of pleading in his eyes. She could never say no to that face. That sweet face. She sighed.  
"Go get your brother. If you expect me to make attack plans this early I am not getting out of my p.j.'s." Dean smiled and went to wake Sam.  
They made a plan. As best they could. They utilised Andy's abilities considering the nature of the creature they were hunting. Andy and Sam would dive into the lake, Andy would keep the water out and they would look for it while Dean kept an eye on the shore. Dean tried to convince them that he should be the one to go with Andy but they both shot him down. He was looking more and more wrecked by the hour. Andy saw him shiver a few times. She thought he might have a fever but it could just be some residual from the swim they took last night. He had started coughing as well. Just a dry irritating cough at the moment, but it sounded painful.  
"All right boys, I think we're set. Now both of you go back to your room and get some sleep because I know I could use some more." The boys both chuckled at her and went back to their rooms. When Andy woke up again she had a thought. They had no idea what they were doing. Sure they had hashed out a plan, that might work, but they really knew nothing about this Kelpie. The thought kept at her for most of the morning. So she made a decision. She went out and hopped on her bike and rode back to the lake. She stood there looking at it for a while. Finally she stripped off an dove in. She kept herself dry and cleared the water so she could see. She swam around that lake for an hour before something caught her eye. One side of the lake backed onto a rocky cliff. On that side she saw an opening. She checked it out. It turned out to be an entrance to an network of caves that ran through the side of the cliff. By the drag marks she found by the pool of the water entrance she figured that this was the Kelpie's layer, and that they were wrong about the way they liked to feed. Not wanting to run into the Kelpie Andy slipped back into the water and back to her bike.


	4. Someone to Lose

Andy got back to the motel and headed to her room. She was just getting her boots off when someone was pounding on her door. She got up and opened it to a very pissed off Sam who barged in past her.  
"Please come in Sam. Make yourself comfortable," she said sarcastically.  
"Where were you?" he asked his tone clipped.  
"I went to check out the lake some more, and I found something -" she was interrupted before she could get the news out.  
"What is wrong with you!" Sam shouted at her.   
"Pardon?"  
"What the Hell is wrong with you? You take off without a word, you could have been hurt, and we would have been none the wiser."  
"Sam I'm a big girl I can take care of myself," Sam just looked at her with his face serious. "Sam, I may be reckless a lot of the time, but I'm not stupid." Sam continued looking at her. Andy sighed and sat on the edge of her bed."Truthfully it's been so long since I worked with someone else consistently that it takes a bit of getting used to. So for what it's worth, I'm sorry." Sam nodded and sat next to her.  
"M'Sorry too. It's just between you and Dean it's like I've got two kamikaze hunters on my hands that I can't deal with. Dean is sick, and he won't let himself rest and you are no help."  
"Sammy, listen. I know that your brother can dive you mental and you do the same to him, but you just have to learn to live with each other."  
"And what about you? Huh?"  
"What about me?"  
"Andy you're like family what if something happened to you?"  
"Sam nothing is going to happen to me. Sure I can get hurt I can get sick, but the fact is I'm 800 years old Sam, I've lived several long fruitful lives being cautious. And here I am now, being reckless and hunting demons, and I am loving it. I think I have earned some enjoyment in life."  
"And that's fine for you when you're hunting by yourself, but Andy you can't do stuff like that around him. You can't let him lose you too."  
"What? What did I just say? No one is going to lose me."  
"You heard me Andy. You can be as reckless as you like when you hunt alone. But when you're with us you can't be like that. He will just go even farther to keep us both out of danger by putting himself in it."  
"Sam why the hell would me being here have any effect on Dean" Sam stared at her."Andy for someone who is pretty good at being observant just not around yourself," she looked at Sam confused. " Andy, Dean's in love with you. He has been since Dad first brought you to meet us."   
"You're nuts."  
"Oh I'm nuts? Andy have you ever noticed how protective he is of you and how he always has a smile for you. He always calls you when he really needs help. You're the only other person he trusts completely."  
"Why the hell would Dean be in love with me and why would he never tell me?"  
"Because he thinks you would laugh in his face." Andy hesitated, thinking for a second.  
"Ok if he's so in love with me why are you here and he's not?" Andy retorted.  
"Because he's still asleep, he didn't know you weren't here. If he did, he would have high tailed it after you in a heartbeat. He loves you Andy. So much, he would put himself at risk to keep you safe." Andy's next retort died on her lips as understanding dawned. 'Christ this is just like a bad romance novel' she thought. She had always hid her feelings by treating Dean as a brother and he hid his by doing the same.   
"Holy crap," she said sitting down on the bed and putting her head in her hands. "I am a complete idiot,"  
"Yea you kinda are," Sam said sitting next to her "But it's never too late." Andy looked at him eyes wide. "He's just next door Andy, and he's been waiting a long time." Andy smiled slowly. She looked up at Sam and nodded. They went out of the motel and back to the boys room. The minute Sam opened the door he noticed that Dean wasn't on his bed anymore and he didn’t hear him in the shower.   
"Dean?" he called out. No answer. "Dean!?" he shouted. Andy turned and looked back out the door.  
"Sam, the Impala's gone."  
"What the hell is he thinking?!"  
"Maybe he just went to get some food, or something."  
Sam glanced at the take out boxes he had just brought back before storming over to Andy's and shook his head. "Well he can't be ahead of us that much we can just go after him."  
"Yea but even so if he gets there he is a sitting duck,"  
"Sammy have a bit more faith in your brother."  
"Andy he's sick. He's running a fever, and you know how he gets." Andy's face fell.  
"Well that changes things,"

They found the Impala in about the same place Dean had parked it the day before. They called out for him but there was nothing. Andy was standing by the water's edge when she saw something. It was one of Dean's shirts.  
"Sam!" Andy called out to him and held up the shirt. "There are drag marks here too," she said pointing out the over turned soil. "Ok I'm going to go divining, see if you can find a land entrance to that cave." She grabbed her gun and a few other supplies from her bike and went back to the shore. Sam was pacing.  
"Andy this is not a good idea,"  
"Sam we don’t have a choice, I can get to the cave easily. You just find a land entrance and back me up. Don't forget the bridle." Sam nodded.  
"Be careful," he said gripping her shoulder tight. She nodded and plunged into the lake. She swam hard and fast and reached the cave entrance soon. She broke the surface of the pool slowly. She looked around. The Kelpie was nowhere in sight. She climbed out of the pool and walked carefully along the passage. She hadn't gone far when she heard something. A wet sliding footstep. She held her breath and listened. It seemed to pass by on her left. She shuffled along the passage for a while longer. There was light coming from somewhere other than her flash light. Suddenly she heard footsteps again. She grabbed her knife ready to try and fend off the Kelpie. The footsteps were just around the next bend. A figured appeared. She lunged and came face to face with Sam.  
"Shit Sam! Sorry, I wasn't expecting you so fast."  
"Yea I can tell. There was an entrance. There were other drag marks that lead to it."  
"Come on. Let's find your brother and get out of here," They continued along the passage. At some point they came upon a smaller passage that broke off to the left. They looked at each other. Sam shrugged. Suddenly they both heard the dragging step that Andy had heard before. They dove into the smaller passage and didn't stop until they couldn't hear the steps. They decided to keep going. It wasn't long before the passage opened onto a small cavern There was a torch lighting it on one wall. Tied to the same wall, shirtless, wet, and on his knees was Dean.   
"Dean!" Sam called out and ran to him, Andy close on his heels.   
"S' about time you guys showed up," Dean said thickly. They both knelt in front of him. He was bruised and scraped but didn't look too hurt. They made quick work cutting through the ropes that bound him to the wall. The sudden release of his bonds made Dean fall forward.  
"Whoa easy there. I've got you. You're all right." Andy caught him with an arm across his chest.. She could feel the unhealthy heat that was radiating off of his body. 'Oh yea, he's burning,' she thought. She looked up at Sam who's face mirrored her concern.  
"Thanks for finding me guys," he breathed out with a weak smile.  
"You're welcome sweetheart. Now come on, let's get you out of here." Andy said looking around checking that they were still alone.   
"Yea, ok let's do it." Together Sam and Andy got Dean on his feet and with an arm around each of their shoulders they made their way back to the main passage. They had to stop at one point because Dean doubled over with the force of his cough. When he managed to get his breath back, they made it to the mouth of the main passage. Where the Kelpie was waiting in the shadows for them. First it took a swing at Sam who had to let go of Dean to block. Suddenly finding herself supporting 170lbs of fever weakened Dean sent him and Andy into the wall. Sam was still fighting the Kelpie and it wasn't giving up easily. Dean attempted to go and help Sam, but he was so dizzy he couldn't focus. Sam landed and good blow with his knife and the Kelpie backed off and fled. Sam took off after it.  
"Andy get Dean out of here! I'll meet you at the car!" He shouted over his shoulder. Dean tried to go after him but he stumbled and fell to one knee. Andy hurried to him and got him on his feet."Dean come on. Sam can handle this. Let's get back to the car," She supported him through the passages and managed to find the land entrance fairly easily. Sam was right it was fairly close to the main parking lot. Dean was struggling. He was shaking so hard he could barely walk, and coughs were tearing their way out of him regularly. They stopped for a moment because Dean was panting hard.  
"Dean you need to breathe baby. Take a deep breath." She could tell he was trying. Andy rubbed his back and slowly Dean got his breath back. "That's better. Come on we're almost at the car. We get there then you can take a break." They were only a few feet away when Dean's knees gave way. With the sudden dead weight he and Andy slowly sank to the ground."Whoa! Dean!" she cried in alarm. "Dean?!"He had passed out cold. Andy supported him on her legs. She passed a hand over his forehead. 'He's really burning up,' she thought concern rising in her throat. A moment later Dean's eyes fluttered open.  
"Andy?" he said fuzzily. "What the hell happened?"  
"You blacked out," Dean blinked up at her glassy green eyes "you're running a pretty high fever." Dean shivered and coughed.  
"Great," he sat up slowly Andy helped support him. He leaned forward and put his head between his knees and took a shaky breath.   
"Come on, let's get you in the car. You can sleep for a while." Andy grabbed Dean's arm and hauled him up.  
"Where's Sam?" he asked in a rough voice as he managed to stagger to his feet. Andy put an arm around his waist.  
"He was right behind us give him a second." They waited. And waited. Andy could feel him trembling in the cool air. Dean looked around his brow furrowed with concern.  
"Andy?" he said fear entering his voice.  
"Just another minute." They waited.  
"Andy…?" Suddenly there was a loud splash and something broke the surface of the water. A horse and rider rose out of the water and walked to shore straight towards the car. Andy and Dean stood up, panicking slightly. Dean swayed a bit but Andy balanced him. The horse stopped 10ft from them and the rider dismounted. It was Sam, drenched and shivering but alive and unharmed. Dean broke into a relieved smile. Sam looked a bit sheepish.  
"Sorry I took so long," Sam said stepping forward. Dean embraced him hard. Sam hugged him back, concerned about the heat of Dean's body and the small shudders he could feel running through his brother.  
"Don't do that again," Dean said quietly looking hard at Sam, then he sneezed violently.  
"Bless you, and I won't. Trust me." Said Sam  
"All right boys we need to get you back. Dean get in the car and put a shirt on. Sammy come over here and I'll dry you off." Once she had dried Sam off he looked over at the horse.  
"What are we going to do about that?" he asked. Andy went over to her bike and opened one of her saddle bags and pulled out a long knife. She went over to the kelpie, patted it's nose to keep it calm then drove the knife into its heart. It screamed and collapsed to the ground, melting into a greenish brown puddle of water. Andy wiped the knife off and went back over to Sam.  
"Taken care of," she said. Sam nodded. Andy managed to convince Dean to let his brother drive. It wasn't much of a fight. She pulled the blanket that the boys kept in the trunk out. She threw it over Dean once he was in the passenger seat. She smiled at him lightly and closed the door. Then she grabbed her bike and sped off after them.  
In the car Sam watched Dean shivering under his blanket.   
"What happened Dean?" Dean just looked at his brother with fever glassy eyes, then sneezed again. "Dean?"  
"Look I thought it was Andy ok. Went looking for you and I saw her bike was missing. I panicked. Figured she had gone back to the lake. When I got there I thought I heard her call for help so I went. It was stupid but that's what happened." Sam couldn't help but crack a smile. Dean coughed harshly "What's funny?" Sam wiped the smile off his face.  
"I'm sorry Dean. It's really not funny."  
"Ok now I'm just confused…"  
"You really should just tell her how you feel."   
"What are you talking about?"  
"Dean I'm your brother and I know you. You're in love with Andy. Just tell her and get it over with."  
"I am not,"  
"Yes you are Dean, and she cares about you. Probably more than she even knows." Dean was quiet for a moment.  
"There's no way," he said.  
"Dean you've been avoiding each other for years. It's really not that hard to see." Dean sat there shivering thinking about what his brother said. He coughed a bit to clear his throat, but it back fired and he ended up falling into a fit. A deep racking fit that when it finally finished left him panting.   
"Shit Dean you sound like hell."  
"I feel like hell," he said hoarsely leaning his head back into the seat.  
"We're almost back at the motel."  
"Mmm" Dean murmured. Sam snuck a glance at his brother. Sam was really getting worried. Dean was so pale and he could hear him wheezing. Sam reached over and rested a hand on Dean's forehead who flinched a bit and half heartedly tried to push Sam away. 'holy crap he is burning up.' Sam thought. He pulled into the motel and hoped that Andy was close behind. He shook Dean's shoulder to wake him up. Dean looked at him with fever bright eyes.  
"Come on bro. Let's get you in to bed," Sam said. Dean smiled slowly.  
"Sorry Sammy you're not my type," he said and chucked. Which turned into a cough, which turned into a fit of deep barking. The sound made Sam cringe. He got out of the car and went quickly round to the passenger side to help Dean out. For once Dean accepted the help quietly. He was really out of it, and he was still shivering. Sam heard the growl of Andy's bike just as he was getting Dean in the door of their room. She came in right behind them. Sam helped Dean to his bed. He just sat there staring into space. Andy knelt in front of him.  
"How you doing?" she asked taking one of his hands.  
"Peachy," he answered and lay back on the bed. He coughed once. Andy started taking off his shoes. Dean didn't do anything to stop her, which was worrying. Dean would normally never let anyone do something like that for him. She turned to Sam.   
"How's he doing?"  
"Not too good. His fever is high, and his cough is really bad."   
"I'm fine Andy."Andy got up and went over to Dean and tried to lay a hand on his head. He flinched and pushed Andy's hand away. "I know I'm sick you don’t have to baby me." Andy made a sound in her throat that could only be called a growl. "Threats won't help." he said and closed his eyes. She looked at him brow furrowed in frustration. A small smile spread on her face. She gave Sam a look. He looked at her puzzled. She bent and kissed Dean's forehead. The touch startled him. His eyes flew open and he stared at her.   
"Shit," she muttered under her breath. She started opening his jacket and flannel.  
"Wait…what…what the hell are you doing?" Dean said trying to sit up. Andy pushed him back down.  
"Behave and let me check you out," she said and laid and ear to his chest "Deep breath for me," he complied. She could hear a distinctive crackles rattling through his lungs as he breathed. The deep breath triggered a small coughing fit. He was forced to sit up and cough hard into his fist. Once Andy had heard that she knew. "Oh Dean," she said looking at him worried.   
"What?" he said roughly with the last bit of his cough.  
"I think you have pneumonia," Andy said.  
"What? No I don't. It's just a cold…" he broke off coughing again. Andy looked at Sam who had a mix of concern and fear on his face.  
"Sweetheart that is no cold I have ever heard. You need to do some serious resting."   
"She's right Dean. You really need to give yourself a break."  
"All right all right you two. But I'm going to have a shower first." Dean stood up unsteadily and made his way to the bathroom. Sam looked at Andy.  
"He's in rough shape, isn't he?" Sam said. Andy looked at the closed bathroom door.   
"Yea, he is, but he's tough he'll be fine." Sam nodded then smiled slowly. He looked up at Andy. "What?"  
"You sure gave him a shock when you kissed him," he said. Andy chuckled.  
"I know. I didn't really mean to. I just wanted to catch him off guard." She smiled and shrugged. "It worked." Sam laughed.  
"Sure did." Sam picked up his computer and started surfing around. Andy lay back on Dean's bed and closed her eyes. She was wiped and worried. Dean could be a real pain. A few minutes later they heard the shower turn off and heard an new round of deep racking coughs. They didn't sound like they were going to stop soon. Suddenly they stopped and there was a loud thump. Andy's eyes flew open. "Dean?" Sam called out. No answer. Before Sam could call out again, in one fluid motion Andy was up and off the bed and heading to the bathroom. She pulled the door open. Dean was lying on the floor panting for breath.  
"Jesus Dean," she said stepping over him and kneeling next to him as Sam rushed over as well. Dean's eyes were open and they found her face.  
"I guess…I'm not as…fine as…I thought…" he said haltingly between breaths. She looked up at Sam, his face was echoing her feelings. Together Sam and Andy managed to get Dean on the bed. Andy laid an hand on his forehead. Dean had closed his eyes and didn't open them.  
"Shit," Andy said quietly.  
"What?" Sam asked.  
"His fever's still rising,"  
"What? How can you tell?"  
"I'm not positive. Sam do you have a thermometer?" He thought for a moment.  
"I think there might be one in the med kit in the car. I'll be right back." Sam left. She looked back at Dean. He was so pale. Dark circles under his eyes. She took his hand. He opened his eyes.  
"Andy?" he breathed. There was fear in his voice.  
"Hey Dean, I'm right here."  
"Are you ok?" His eyes were glassy, and he was looking at her concerned.  
"What? Yea sweetheart I'm fine,"  
"You were, you were hurt. You called for help. But you're ok?" Andy was confused but she played along.  
"Yea Dean I'm fine, you saved me, but now you need help. So let me help you baby." she said caressing his flushed face. He nodded slowly and closed his eyes. Sam came back with a thermometer and a bottle of Aspirin. Andy took the thermometer and stuck it in Dean's mouth. It beeped a minute later. "104.2, damn it."  
"Is he ok, what's wrong?"  
"Sammy, he needs a hospital. His fever is way too high. He's delirious." Dean's eyes flashed open.  
"No. No hospitals!" Dean said fervently. Andy looked down at him.  
"Seriously Dean - "  
"Andy," Dean choked out "No h-hospitals!" Andy closed her eyes. She had forgotten how stubborn and afraid of hospitals Dean could be. Sam had started pacing muttering to himself about whether to risk taking Dean to a hospital.   
"Andy, what do we do?" Sam asked her with tears in his voice.   
"First Sam, you need to calm down. He isn't in any danger at the moment. All we can do right now is ride it out, hope his fever breaks soon." she said looking down at her sweet green eyed boy. A thought flashed across her mind. 'It's not time for that. If he gets worse, then it might be.'  
It was a rough night for all of them. Dean would wake up panicked about something or other and try to go racing off to kill something or rescue someone. It was all Sam and Andy could do to keep him in bed. When he slept, he slept restlessly. He moaned and cried out. Sam sent Andy to her own room around midnight. She was so exhausted that she didn't argue. Around 4am she went back. Sam was sitting in a chair next to Dean's bed. He looked up at Andy when she came in."How is he?" she asked.  
"Not much better, but not worse as far as I can tell." Andy looked at Dean. His hair was limp from sweat, he was still death white and he was trembling. She looked at Sam. He had his head in one hand and was fighting a losing battle to keep his eyes open.  
"Sammy, why don't you go and get some sleep in my room. I can sit with him." Sam shook himself and sat up.  
"It's ok. I'm good." He rubbed his eyes and blinked rapidly.  
"Sam, honey, you look wrecked. Almost look as bad as your brother. You need some sleep. One sick Winchester I can deal with, but both of you would be too much of a handful for this girl." Sam looked up at Andy and gave her a weak smile. He got up stiffly and hugged her after she gave him the key to her room.  
"Watch out for him,"  
"You know I will," Andy got herself comfortable in the chair. She watched Dean sleep, which under different circumstances he probably would have found creepy. She was buzzing with concern. He was coughing frequently and hard. He would moan slightly after a fit, which told her that he was in some pain. She reached out and took his hand. She wished she had the courage to tell him. The boy she had loved for almost as long as she had been in this world. He was sick, and vulnerable, and she couldn't help but wonder what could go wrong.   
"Dean?" He shifted and opened his eyes. His eyes were glassy and unfocused.   
"Andy? What's going on?"  
"I just wanted to ply you with more drugs. Sit up for me?" Dean struggled his face creased with pain to sit up. Andy helped him to get as comfortable as possible. She got up and grabbed a glass of water and some aspirin. Dean had started to cough. He was bent double, fist pressed to his mouth. Andy put the water down and began to rub his back soothingly. It took a long time for him to come down, by the time he had he was gasping for breath.  
"Breathe Dean, breathe."  
"Doin…my best…Andy."  
"Here," she handed him the glass of water and aspirin. He took them both gratefully.  
"Thanks," he breathed. Andy smiled at him. She took a cool cloth and passed it over his face and neck. Dean moaned. "That feels stupidly good," he said slightly slurred.   
"Glad to help," she wiped the sticky sweat off Dean's upper body. When she was done Andy helped him lie back down. It seemed like he fell back to sleep in moments. Andy sighed. She hated seeing the man she loved so sick and weak. She got up to make herself some tea. Suddenly a hand reached out and grabbed her arm. She looked down and saw Dean looking at her wide eyed.  
"Don't leave. Please," he said almost fearfully.   
"I'm not going anywhere Dean." she said and sat back down on the bed. Dean let go of her arm and pushed himself up in bed. He grabbed her hand and held it tightly. Andy looked at his pale face concerned. "Dean, what's wrong?" He swallowed and looked away from her.  
"I…I don't…" He couldn't seem to get the words out. Andy touched his face turning it so that he would look at her again.  
"Dean, you can say anything to me." He gazed at her for a long moment with his fever bright eyes.  
"Andy…I…I want you to know, how I feel. In case…" Andy's eyes popped.  
"Dean, there is no in case. You are going to be fine."  
"Andy, please. Just let me get this out." She was quiet. "I want you to know, how much I care about you. I think I fell for you the day we met, and I have never felt that way about anyone since." Andy swallowed back the tears that had risen in her throat. "I figured it was time that I stopped worrying about what you might think and just get it out there." Andy was quiet. She thought that if she tried to speak she would lose the battle against her tears. Dean watched her, his face going from hopeful to crestfallen to embarrassed. "Please say something so I don't feel like a complete fool." Andy couldn't help but laugh, her voice cracking through the tightness in her throat.   
"Dean, you are always a fool." she said smiling at him. He grinned sadly back at her. "But you are a fool that I fell for years ago and was afraid to tell you." Dean's face lit up and Andy laughed again at the drastic change. One tear had managed to escape. Dean brushed it away with his thumb and caressed Andy's face. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Dean's neck.   
"We are both fools for not letting this out earlier," she said.  
"Too true," Dean replied chuckling. His chuckles turned into coughs, which turned into deep wracking barks. Andy pulled away from Dean and placed a hand on his back. Her joyful mood swung to gut wrenching concern as she watched Dean desperately try to catch his breath. When the coughs finally stopped Andy kissed Dean's forehead.   
"Time for you to go back to sleep. Need you to heal up."  
"You bet," Dean said rasping. He settled down on the bed and was soon dead to the world. She sat just watching over him that night, floating on clouds of ecstasy.


	5. Bitter Sweet

It wasn't until early that morning when something went wrong. Sam had woken up and come back to the room. He and Andy were just hanging out keeping an eye on Dean. Suddenly he gasped and went ridged. He started to spasm and twitch. His fever had spiked dangerously high. They had to throw him in a cold shower to get his temperature down. His breathing changed to short and shallow. Sam was panicking. Andy watched Dean lying on his bed, possibly dying because she couldn't convince him to go to a hospital. She couldn't do it. She refused to watch another person she loved die because she wasn't strong enough.  
"Sam…I can help him." Sam looked at her. His eyes wild. Without even thinking he said,  
"All aright go for it. What is it a ritual? A sacrifice? Because at this point Andy I really don't care what you have to do."  
"Sam,"  
"Andy just do anything you need to, I'll get you whatever you need, just get him better"  
"Sam,"  
"What Andy!"  
"Sam calm down. I can help Dean, but I just want to warn you that I haven't done this in a long time and it will be dangerous for me and him. It's nothing that looks complex but it will take a while ok. Just bare with me and please don’t interrupt for anything." Sam nodded and sat down. He put his head in his hands and heaved a big sigh. Andy knelt next to Dean on the bed. She closed her eyes. She knew she would have to gather as much energy as possible. Healing took so much out of her in this world. She didn't know how long she stayed there meditating, gathering her energy Sam kept quiet. She opened her eyes and looked down at Dean. She could see it. The poor guy was riddled with infection. Little pockets of bacteria were sitting happily in his lungs while the cold virus wreaked havoc in other ways. She looked carefully at his lungs and winced. There was so much fluid in his lungs she was amazed he could breath at all. She had grabbed the plastic trash can that was in the room. She placed it in front of Dean and got to work. Andy placed one hand on Dean's burning head and one on his heaving chest and she began. She worked like she always did. Carefully drawing everything up and out. She heard him gasp and start coughing at one point and she had a brief fear that Sam might stop her, but he kept his promise and stayed where he was. The sound was not pleasant to say the least, but Dean did well getting all of the crap out of his lungs. As she kept working her energy kept dropping. She was starting to lose her concentration. Dean fuzzed out of focus for a moment. She bore up and forced herself to stay on point. Finally everything was gone. Even the virus. Dean was going to be fine. She let go and almost fell off the bed. Everything went black for a moment. Sam was there in a heartbeat.  
"Andy? Dean?" he said urgently.  
"It's ok Sam. He's going to be fine." Andy said panting "he's probably going to sleep hard for a while."  
"What did you just do?" Sam asked helping her off the bed.   
"It's complicated. It's one of my abilities." Sam just nodded.  
"I don't know how to thank you,"  
"It's fine Sam," Andy said slowly. Sam looked at her. She had gone almost grey, and she was sweating heavily.  
"Are you ok?" Sam asked laying a hand on her arm.  
"Yea, M' fine. Just…need to…lie down…for a…" her eyes rolled back in her head and she fainted into Sam's arms.   
"Whoa," Sam scooped her up and laid her on his bed. Sam watched his brother and his friend sleep through the night. Dean's colour had come back, although he seemed to have passed it onto Andy. Sam tried his best to stay awake, keeping an eye on the two precious people on the beds but he just couldn’t keep his eyes open.

Dean woke up early. He sat up and realized he could breath so much easier, and his head didn't feel so fuzzy. He looked around. He saw Sam asleep in the chair, his head tilted to one side. He looked over to the bed. Andy was there lying perfectly still. He got up quietly, at the sound of him getting off the bed Sam snapped awake.  
"Dean. How are you feeling?" he asked with those concerned puppy dog eyes.  
"I'm fine Sam,"  
"Seriously Dean you need to tell me if you're ok."  
"Sam really I'm fine," the tone in Dean's voice convinced him. Dean looked over at Andy lying on the bed. "What happened?" Dean asked.  
"Andy did something. An Andy kind of something. She passed out once she finished."  
"Is she ok?" Dean asked suddenly. Sam looked worried.  
"I don’t know. She hasn't woken up yet." Dean went over to her and sat down on the bed. He brushed a stray lock of hair off her face. Sam watched the motion and wished that Dean could do things like that while she was conscious.   
"She looks rough," said Dean softly.  
"I know,"  
"We need to do something Sam. Maybe we should take her to a hospital."  
"Maybe we should, but do really want to just drop her off and leave? We can't exactly tell anyone what happened. I don't even know what happened." Sam said incredulously.  
"No," Dean answered voice thick. "Sam, I did this to her. We need to get her better."  
"Dean you didn't do this to her, she did it for you. You were bad. You were really bad, and she pretty much saved your life by touching you. She did it for you." Dean looked hard at the girl he had fallen for. He couldn't help the angry tears that filled his eyes. Sam looked at his brother. Something was different. Something in the way he was looking at Andy. It was open and raw with emotion. Dean rarely showed himself so much. Sam had to wonder if something had happened between them. Dean stood up.  
"I've gota get out for a while," he said roughly. Sam was taken aback.  
"Ok… are you sure you're all right?" Sam asked concerned. Dean cleared his expression.  
"Fine Sammy, I just need some air, stretch a little. Been cooped up for too long." Sam just nodded and Dean headed out the door. Sam looked after him and sighed. He looked over at Andy. Dean was right, she was looking really rough. Almost as bad as Dean had only last night. Suddenly he felt a wave of guilt for pushing her to hurt herself. He really hadn't thought that it would affect her this way. Sam collapsed into a chair and sighed. He rubbed his eyes. He was tired of worrying, he wished everything could just stop. He leaned his head on a fist and closed his eyes. He was startled awake by something. He looked around. Andy was moving restlessly and moaning. It was the first time she had moved since she had fainted. Sam got up to check on her. Suddenly her eyes flew open and she started breathing quick and shallow.   
"Andy?" Sam asked quietly. Her eyes didn't move. They stared straight ahead full to terror.   
"Andy, what's wrong?" Sam said urgently taking her by the shoulders. Her eyes got wider then she started to scream. Sam jumped at the sudden sound and then started to panic. He tried to get her to wake up, but she just kept screaming. Suddenly Dean burst through the door a look of hard fear crossing his face.   
"Sam?" he said running to the bed "What happened?"  
"She just started screaming all of a sudden." Dean pushed Sam out of the way and took Andy by the shoulders.  
"Andy!" he said urgently "Andy, baby you need to wake up!" Nothing. She just kept screaming. Dean tried shaking her, slapping her, nothing worked. With nothing left to try Dean took Andy's face in his hands and kissed her passionately. Sam looked at him stunned. The kiss muffled the sound of Andy's screams and after a moment her eyes cleared and she was kissing Dean back. When they broke apart she was sobbing. She clung to Dean for a moment shaking. When she finally calmed down Dean detached her arms from around him. He looked at her concerned and brushed her tears away with his thumbs.   
"What the hell happened?" he asked his voice rough with emotion. Andy breathed heavily trying to keep herself calm.  
"I..I don't really know. I was - I was seeing... things…" Dean cocked an eyebrow.  
"You were what?" Andy looked away from him.  
"It's another of my abilities. It's called Seidr. Scandinavian mysticism." Her voice cut out as fresh sobs cut through her. Dean caressed her cheek brushing her tears away.  
"It's ok sweetheart, we've got you. You're safe. What were you…seeing?" Dean asked slowly. Andy swallowed hard, took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. "It was all pain and blood and heat and fear." She shuddered. "I was afraid. Terrified actually. Like I knew something was coming and I couldn't get away." Another strangled sob tore through her. Sam grabbed her a glass of water. She took it and drank gratefully.  
"So what you saw that’s what was making you scream." Andy nodded her eyes welling up again.  
"And what I felt." she said almost in a whisper. "It was strange, I've never experienced anything like that before at least not here. It was so…sharp. Not like, vivid, which it was, but it felt, physical. Like I was really there. Scared the crap out of me."  
"I'll bet." said Dean "You gave us a scare too baby." Andy smiled weakly embarrassed.   
"Sorry. Sometimes, when I drain too much, everything just floods in." Dean looked puzzled. He glanced at Sam.  
"What do you mean drain?" Dean asked suspiciously.  
"Never mind. By the way I'm glad to hear you not hacking up a lung."  
"Thanks to you I gather," he said. Andy nodded.  
"You're welcome," she said her eyes closing. She tried to keep them open.  
"Why don’t you get some rest sweetheart. I'll bring you some food for when you’re up to it." Andy nodded and let her eyes stay closed. Sam and Dean exchanged looks mirroring each other. Dean got up and reached for his keys. Sam grabbed them before he Dean could get them. He glanced up at Sam.   
"What are you doing?" he asked holding out a hand for the keys.   
"We need to talk," he said looking seriously at his brother. Dean dropped his hand and followed Sam out of the room. "What the hell just happened?" Sam asked facing his brother.  
"What do you mean?" Dean asked shoving his hands in his pockets.  
"You just kissed Andy," Dean shrugged "Dean you two have been dancing around each other for years. What changed?"  
"I don't think that's really any of your business," Dean said grumpily. He snatched his keys out of Sam's hand. He watched Dean go with a small smug smile spreading across his face. He was amazed and amused that his brother had finally admitted something out loud and to himself. 

When Dean got back in the early afternoon Andy was still asleep. Sam looked up at him and grinned.  
"What?" Dean asked putting down his keys and some bags of food.  
"I knew it by the way," he said glancing at Andy.  
"Shud up," Dean retorted cuffing his brother over the head. Sam just chuckled. Dean looked over at Andy. "She been out this whole time?" Sam lost his amused look.  
"Yea, she's pretty wiped out." he said brow creasing with concern. Dean sighed and shrugged his jacket off.   
"What did she do to me anyway?"  
"Not sure. It was like she was meditating then she touched you and her hands glowed, then you were better."  
"Huh, and what was all that before?"  
"You got me. Pretty complex girl you've fallen for Dean." Dean glared at Sam. He grabbed a beer and started brooding. The truth was Andy was starting to freak him out. She kept coming out with these crazy powers. If he didn't know any better Dean would want to be hunting her. Really, he wasn't sure that he shouldn't. But something was starting here. Something that may even last more than 2 weeks. 'Dude she's 800 years old…Yea but she's beautiful…she is also bat shit crazy…so are you idgit.'

Andy woke up slowly. She was still tired, it had lost the edge of exhaustion. She shifted slightly and pried her eyes open. For a second she wasn't sure where she was. The she caught sight of Dean in a chair, arms crossed and head nodded forward dozing. Sam was concentrating on his computer screen. Andy started to sit up which caught Sam's attention. He moved quickly shutting the lid of his computer and going to Andy's side which startled Dean awake. His eyes immediately found Andy and he was out of the chair at next to her in a flash. They helped her sit fully up. She was shaky and still felt a bit weak, but she wasn't as drained.   
"Easy, easy," Dean said looking at her concerned one arm supporting her at her back.  
"Welcome back to the land of the conscious," Sam said smiling at her. She smiled back.  
"Thanks boys,"  
"You all right?" Dean asked taking her hand "you’ve been out for a long time." Andy nodded.  
"I'm better now. Had a chance to recharge as it were." Dean raised an eyebrow at her. Sam glanced between Andy and his brother."Right…Well we're glad you’re ok Andy," he said giving her an affectionate squeeze. "Thanks Sam. Is there any food? I'm starved." at that Dean's stony face finally broke and he smiled.  
"What do you feel like?" 

By the end of the day Andy was back to normal. She and the boys enjoyed a day of nothing. They hung out watched TV and laughed together. Dean couldn't remember the last time he had such a good boring day. But something was bothering him. He wanted to know what it was that Andy had done to him, and why she had needed to recover so much, and he wanted to know what else she was hiding. He felt strange and conflicted. On one hand, he had essentially just landed the girl of his dreams. On the other, she was turning out to be something that he would want to hunt. The thoughts kept scratching to the surface. It was bad enough that it kept him from sleeping that night. Andy had gone back to her own room, claiming she didn't want to deprive one of the boys of a bed for another night. Dean got up quietly and snuck over to her door and knocked. Andy opened the door a crack, then wider when she saw who it was.   
"Dean, what's wrong? Can't sleep?" Dean shook his head. Andy stepped aside and Dean went in. He paced around for a moment. He paused and glanced at Andy who was looking at him confused."Dean…?" He turned to her and looked like he was about to say something and changed his mind. He sat down heavily on the bed and passed a hand over his face. Andy went over to him and knelt in front of him putting her hands on his knees.   
"Dean, babe, talk to me. What is going on?" Dean looked at her seriously. His green eyes boring into her. It sent a thrill through her, attraction mixed with nerves.  
"What are you Andy?" She was surprised. She leaned back on her heals.  
"I told you already Dean."  
"But not everything," Dean stood up. He was feeling restless. Being close to her was messing with his head. "You keep coming out with these 'abilities' one on top of another. You turn into an animal, you can manipulate water, you can heal people, you see things. How, why, what else can you do?" Andy was still on the floor starting up at Dean while he ranted. "I can't get past the fact that I would usually be hunting something like you." Anger suddenly flashed in Andy's eyes.  
"Something like me," she said quietly, menacingly. She stood up. Although she was more than half a foot shorter than him, Dean felt intimidated by her at the moment. She fixed him with a steely stare. "Dean Winchester, I am not a something. I am human, and always have been. I may be unique, but I am human. The things you hunt are not. They usually have also killed people. I won't try to tell you I have never killed anyone, but I have never killed anyone here, in this verse and the others were only ever for survival. I don't kill for food, and I don't kill for sport." Her voice had slowly got louder, but she wasn't yelling yet. "If you want to hunt me, fine." She spread her arms wide. "Shoot me now babe, but do it quick or I swear I will go to town on you." Dean stood there. He looked afraid, but he didn't move. Andy relaxed a bit and moved closer to him. To his credit Dean didn't flinch away like Andy thought he might have. She took it as a good sign. "Dean, you know me. You've known me for 10 years. Now you just know me a bit more." She paused for a moment. A small smile passed her lips. She looked up at Dean directly into his eyes. He couldn't quite read the emotion there. "And I learned a bit more about you too," she reached up at touched his face. Involuntarily he closed his eyes relishing her touch. "We've been hiding from each other long enough," she said and reached her other hand up and ran it through his hair. He exhaled a shaky breath. So many thoughts were running through his head, but Andy was right. She was the same person, she had never hurt anyone. He opened his eyes and looked down at her. The look on her face sent him over the edge. He leaned in and kissed her lightly. One more quiet look and a silent flame was lit. Suddenly they were kissing with so much passion it made the air crackle. For a moment they were nothing but lips and hands all over each other. The fierce passion steadied into a slow burn. Dean explored Andy with hands, lips and tongue. One hand drifted up under her shirt. Andy broke their kiss and gazed up at Dean. Afraid he had done something wrong Dean let her go. Disappointment flashed across his face. Andy realized what he was reacting to and smiled softly to reassure him. Slowly Andy reached up and pulled Dean's over shirt off his shoulders. Excitement renewed, he shrugged out of it. Their eyes were still locked together. Dean gathered Andy's shirt in his hands. She put her arms up and he slid it off over her head. Both of their hearts were pounding from anticipation. Dean leaned in and kissed Andy's neck softly. He traced her collar bone with slow deliberate kisses. The shudder he felt run through Andy's body sent a thrill through him. She wrapped her arms around him tightly. Dean groaned softly into Andy's hair. She started pawing at the hem of Dean's shirt. Dean let her go just long enough to nearly rip his shirt off then they were locked together again. Andy began to guide Dean back towards the bed. When Dean felt the edge catch his knees Andy pushed him to sit. She straddled him and claimed his mouth and she ran her hands through his hair. Dean wrapped his arms around her. Aching to feel her everywhere. Andy didn't know what took over her, but she lost herself in the sensations and let herself fall.  
Dean woke feeling utterly content. He felt more rested than he had for…for a really long time. He sighed, basking in the bliss. He felt movement next to him and a bare arm snaked around his waist. He turned over as memories of the previous night began to trickle back to him. He smiled as he looked at Andy. Her hair falling over her face, which was serene in sleep. He brushed the hair out of her eyes. She sighed and opened her eyes and blinked up at him blearily for a moment. Then she smiled and stretched.  
"Morning," she said sleepily as she cuddled into his side. He put an arm around her shoulders and she laid her head on his chest.   
"Morning beautiful." he said and kissed her head lightly. Andy giggled.  
"Been a long time since someone called me beautiful," Dean chuckled.   
"Somehow I don't believe you," Andy shrugged.  
"It's true. Haven't had an opportunity. The way I live, there isn’t really chances for a lot of relationships." Dean was quiet. He knew that feeling all too well. Far too few opportunities for being with someone for more than a few weeks in this life. Something about that thought suddenly hit Dean. "But, when have we ever shied away from a challenge," Andy said with a smile she kissed him and climbed out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. Dean was quiet. Andy's words stayed with him. 'The way I live.' she was right. They way they live was not meant for relationships. A hunters life was always at risk. Dean knew that they would both try to protect each other at all cost. There was no way that this could end well. When Andy came out of the shower Dean was still lying in bed. His face was serious and closed. She sat next to him and put an hand on his leg. "Dean? What going on in that head?" He looked at her seriously.  
"What are we doing Andy?" She looked back at him questioningly. "You're right, this life…it isn’t good for relationships. Something will happen, at some point someone will get hurt." Andy took her hand away and faced Dean more fully. She was confused and annoyed. She hesitated for a moment before saying:   
"You're kidding right?" Dean looked away from her. "Dean, I wasn't talking about a hunter life. I meant me, bouncing around through space and time; shit like that."  
"It's the same thing Andy, hunters just aren't meant to have real relationships."  
"Dean, we have been avoiding each other for years, we just had mind blowing sex, and now when we are finally being honest you want to just leave it alone?"  
"I just know it won't work out,"  
"How Do You Know?" Andy said raising her voice. Dean shrugged. Andy turned away to keep her angry tears from Dean. "The fact is you really don’t know. You're afraid, and you don't know what to do so you’re pushing me away." Andy got up off the bed. She started getting dressed. Dean watched her quietly. He knew he had hurt her, and he felt horrible for it. But he couldn't do it. He couldn't watch out for Sam and Andy at the same time. So in a way Andy was right. He was afraid. Afraid of failing her. She was dressed now. She started packing things into her saddle bags silently. When she was done she turned to face Dean leather jacket in hand, tears in her eyes.  
"If this is how it is, if this is what you want," Andy said, soft but fierce, "then I'm gone. I'm not going to stay where I'm not wanted." She went to the door and opened it. She paused for a moment. "Next time you see me, don't stop. Just keep driving." And she was gone. Sam was just coming out of the boys room when Andy slammed her door and almost ran into him.   
"Hey, good morning," Sam said brightly. Andy looked up at him briefly. Without holding his gaze she hugged him hard. She broke away and jumped on her bike. She heard Sam call after her worry in his voice, but she couldn't face him. She sped away not even sure where she was going.


	6. It's Not Your Time

Andy spent the next few months working at the Roadhouse, and running jobs for Ellen and Ash. It was almost surreal being on her own again. Even though she had only been with Sam and Dean for just over a month she had settled into the routine of being with other people. Of being with Dean. She knew better than to mention to Ellen who she had been running with for the past while, but it didn't keep Ellen from trying to find out. She was taking care of a black dog in Iowa when her phone went off. She looked at the number. Her heart skipped a beat as she registered 'Sam' on her screen. She sighed heavily and flipped it open.

_Hello?_  
 _Hey Andy…it's Sam…_ She could hear the tears in his voice. Her heart lurched.  
 _Sam? What's wrong?_  
 _It's Dean…_ She paused for a split second.  
 _What happened?_  
 _We…we were in a fight with the demon. It tore Dean up pretty good and then one of them plowed a semi into us while we were driving to the hospital._ She was amazed, she knew John had been close but not that close.  
 _The demon. Like The Demon?_  
 _Yea, Dad tracked it down, but things got a bit rough. It got into him then it…it almost killed Dean._ It got into John? She couldn't help but interrupt Sam.  
 _Shit Sam are you ok?_  
 _I'm fine but…Andy, Dean's in a coma, and they don't think he'll wake up._ Her heart was in her throat now. She couldn't speak for a second.  
 _Where are you?_  
 _Jefferson City._  
 _Missouri?_  
 _Yea_  
 _I'll be there in a few hours._  
 _M' scared Andy_  
 _I know. I'll be there soon._

She hung up. She stood perfectly still for a moment. Dean was dying. Her Dean was lying in some hospital dying. No matter what Dean had said or done, she still loved him, and she would do whatever she could to help him. Then she kicked herself into gear and pointed herself towards Jefferson.  
Andy burst through the hospital doors and found the room Dean was in. She walked slowly in bracing herself for what she would see. He was hooked up to a ventilator and a monitor and a feeding tube. Andy's heart broke.  
"Oh Dean. If you were conscious I would knock you out." she said walking forward. She stood there for a long moment just looking at him. "Damn it Dean," she said her voice cracking "I have never wanted to take something back more than what I said to you. I love you Dean, and I can't stop. So you need to come back to me so I can tell you that for real." Tears streamed down her face. She reached out and touching his hand lightly. When she did vision hit her like a sack of bricks. John, the yellow eyed demon smiling, "the colt for Dean." "you still need to sweeten the pot." John looking at someone laying the gun on a hospital bed "ok." Andy gasped as the vision let her go and tried to make sense of what she had just seen. Something was very, very wrong here. What was John up to? She turned to go and find John and saw…Dean standing in the door way. He was staring at her and she stared back. She glanced back at the bed just to make sure Dean was still there. Then she looked back at the Dean in the doorway.  
"Can you see me?" he said quietly. Andy nodded, and Dean slowly moved forward. "How can you see me?" Andy shook her head speechless. She figured it had something to do with her Seidr, and the fact that she was in love with Dean, and therefore super sensitive to his soul.  
"Well that's mildly creepy," Andy shrugged again.  
"Apparently creepy is what I'm good at." She said finally finding her voice.  
Suddenly Sam appeared in the doorway. She looked up at him. His face was bruised and cut up and his eyes were deep in pain. Without a word he walked in and engulfed Andy in a hug.  
"Hey Sammy," she said softly. He pulled away and looked down at her.  
"So, can you help him?" Andy looked over her shoulder at Dean's spirit. He was looking at them anxiously. She looked back up at Sam her eyes glistening and she shook her head. Sam sagged in on himself. "What? Why not?" Dean demanded.  
"I'm so sorry Sam. I can try, but I don’t think it will do anything." she said her voice breaking. He nodded his face a mask of fierceness.  
"It's ok Andy, at least you're here for him. I know…I know you didn't leave for nothing…but it's good that you're here for him." Andy nodded glancing at Dean. There was an awkward moment while Andy thought of the last time she had seen Sam and Dean. She looked at Dean slightly embarrassed. She hopped he hadn't been there when she was pouring her little heart out. She figured now was not really the best time to bring it up.  
"How's your dad?"  
"He's still unconscious," Sam said not taking his eyes off Dean. Just then a doctor came in and told Sam that John was awake. "Oh thank god," Andy heard Dean say relief in his voice.  
"What about my brother?" The doctor hesitated looking at Andy. Sam glanced at her. "Oh, this is our cousin Andy. She can hear everything." The doctor nodded and rattled off Dean's problems. Andy froze when she heard it all. What the hell had that demon done to them? After that she followed Sam to his father's room. She looked around for Dean but she didn't see him, which worried her. John was sitting up in his hospital bed looking grumpy as usual. Sam went in first so John didn't see Andy at first.  
"Hey Sam. Have you seen him?" he asked looking up at Sam who nodded. He moved aside and John caught sight of Andy who smiled softly at him.  
"Hey John," she said. He stared at her.  
"Andy? What are you doing here?"  
"I came to help," John looked confused for a second, then realization dawned and his face changed dramatically.  
"Can you?" he said. The desperation in his voice cut deep into Andy. She shook her head and John's face fell. They talked for a while. Then Andy saw Dean come in. They briefly made eye contact, but Dean shook his head and Andy looked away. She made some excuse and left the family alone. John was up to something. The way the conversation was going it seemed like he wanted to keep the demon away. The only thing was, Andy was fairly sure he was planning on summoning it. When she saw Sam and Dean both leave Andy stayed behind and went back to see John.  
"John?" she said quietly. He was pointedly not looking at her. "John, I know you're planning something. What is it?" Silence. She sighed "You're going to give yourself up aren't you?" That got a reaction. John looked at Andy shocked then grim.  
"I hate how good you are at that," he said dead pan.  
"You live for eight centuries you learn to pick things up," she said sighing and sitting on his bed. "John you can't do this,"  
"The hell I can't,"  
"John, think what it will do to them if you do this,"  
"And what will happen to Dean if I don't,"  
"John…"  
"Andy, I can't watch my son die."  
"So you're going to make them watch you die? John I can try to help Dean but -"  
"Andy…I'm already dying," Andy stopped mid retort."What?"  
"I'm already dying Andy. Cancer. I would only be around for about another six months anyway. This is the only thing I can do for Dean." Andy was speechless and helpless and grateful that Dean was nowhere to be seen. She nodded. She took John's hand and squeezed. "Promise me something Andy?" she nodded again and winced at the crack in his voice. "Don't tell them," he looked her directly in the eyes. Andy swallowed hard.  
"I won't," said quietly "I promise." She went back to Dean's room. No matter how many times she saw him her heart broke every time she walked in. He looked so vulnerable, and she could do nothing. She sat on his bed and took his hand. Suddenly she could see Dean leaning against the wall by his bed. His sudden appearance made her jump.  
"Shit Dean don't do that,"  
"Do what?" he said roughly. Andy looked him over. His face was grim.  
"Never mind," She was quiet for a moment. "Listen Dean, I just want to say I'm sorry for what happened between us. I really wish it hadn't gone like that." Dean said nothing. Andy waited for something. Anything. "ok…" she said quietly. She got up to leave. Just before she was out the door.  
"Andy?" the tone in Dean's voice shot a twinge through Andy. She turned to him and was amazed to see tears in his eyes. "Thanks for being here," he said quietly. Andy wished she could hug him. She ached to feel his body against hers. She settled with a smile.  
"You're welcome sweetheart." Suddenly Dean perked up.  
"What the - " he muttered walked out of the room.  
"Dean?" But he was already gone. "That was odd." She looked back at Dean's body. She suddenly decided she couldn't sit by and do nothing. She started feeding healing energy into Dean. She did it carefully, small bits at a time. 

A few hours later Sam was back from Bobby's. Andy was with John when he came in. Andy could feel the tension pouring out of Sam.  
"Did you think I wouldn't find out?" John played dumb. "That stuff from Bobby you don't use it ward off a demon you use it to summon one." At that Andy took her cue to go back and sit with Dean for a bit. Sam and John loved to butt heads and she could feel a good one coming on. She was sitting holding Dean's hand when suddenly an alarm went off on one of his machines. Her heart began pounding fast, fear gripping her. Suddenly there were nurses everywhere. Dean was crashing, and there was nothing she could do. Sam appeared behind her. She turned to him tears in her eyes. They watched as the hospital staff worked on Dean. Then she saw him. He looked fuzzy, out of focus. Then he shouted something. All Andy could make out was "get back!" then nothing. He was gone. She swallowed hard. But then his heart started beating again and both Andy and Sam exhaled with relief. After that episode Andy could hardly bear to be out of Dean's room. She couldn't see him anymore and that worried her. But she still felt like Dean was still around. She fed some more healing energy into him. She knew she would never be able to get rid of his edema, but she could do her best with the other stuff. When she had done what she could, she curled up in the chair in his room and fell asleep. She woke up to Sam walking in carrying a bag.  
"Hey Sam, what have got there?" she said sleepily.  
"Andy Dean his here, I mean his spirit is here!" Andy looked at Sam and what he was pulling out of the bag. It was a Ouija board. She sighed.  
"I know Sam," Sam looked at her sharply.  
"What do you mean you know?"  
"You're right Dean's spirit is around. I saw him just after I got here."  
"You saw him?" Sam asked shocked. Andy nodded. "How?"  
"I think it something to do with my seidr abilities." Sam nodded. "But I lost track of him. I'm not sure if he's gone or I just lost contact."  
"Well then let's give this a try," Sam said and sat down on the floor. Andy rolled her eyes.  
"Ok Sam, whatever you like," Andy went over to Dean's body and touched his hand affectionately. She felt something almost a small shock.  
"God I feel like I'm at a slumber party," And there was Dean, sitting on the floor across from Sam. Andy let out a small gasp. Sam didn't notice. Dean was too focused on trying to move the indicator so he didn't notice either. Andy wanted to cry again. Seeing someone she loved as a spirit was wrenching. She watched as Dean talked to Sam and how he was seeing a reaper that was after him.  
"I'm screwed Sam,"  
'No you're not' Andy said under her breath. Dean must have heard her or heard something because he looked up and their eyes met.  
'Don't give up,' Andy mouthed to him. He nodded. Andy moved her hand, and lost sight of Dean again. She sighed. They were done and Sam walked out in something of a trance and headed to his Dad's room. Andy took Dean's hand again.  
"Dean?"  
"Andy, there's a reaper after me,"  
"I know Dean, that's why I can't just heal you myself, if your spirit is out of your body there's not much I can do for you." Her voice stuck in her throat and she couldn't keep the tears from her eyes.  
"Thanks for trying Andy." Sam came back with his dad's journal. Sam was looking at the notes on reapers.  
"Son of a bitch," Dean said and he walked out. Andy watched him go and felt a pit in her stomach grow tenfold.  
Sam and Andy stayed with Dean. Sam was combing through his dad's journal, while Andy kept feeding Dean energy. She gave him as much of her energy as she could. She managed to heal all of his internal lacerations, but she couldn't do anything about his edema. She was too drained. Sam happened to glance at her just as she let go.  
"Andy? Are you ok?" She blinked at him a few times.  
"Yea, I'm fine Sam," she said as evenly as she could. Sam looked at her suspiciously but said nothing. They waited for anything to change. Minutes dragged on and on. Andy was just nodding off in the chair when suddenly Dean gasped opened his eyes and choked on his ventilator. Both she and Sam stood dumbfounded for a moment, then Sam yelled for help. Andy stared. She slipped into her examination sight. All of Dean’s injuries were gone. She knew then, that this was not from her efforts. John had made his deal.

Dean had completely recovered and couldn't remember how he had dodged his reaper. Sam was amazed. Andy tried to keep the fact that she knew what was coming. When she saw John coming she caught his eye. He nodded almost imperceptivity. Andy looked at Dean and smiled. She gave his hand a friendly squeeze and then got up.  
"I'll leave you boys alone," she said and went to wait in John's room. He may have been a crazy obsessed bastard, but there was no way she was letting her friend to die alone. When he came in he wasn't surprised to see her sitting on his bed.  
"You know you can't stay here,"  
"I know, but I'll be here as long as I can,"  
"You'll take care of them won't you?"  
"As much as I can. Although they take pretty good care of themselves."  
"It's the pretty that scares me," Andy chuckled.  
"I know."  
"Andy?"  
"Yea?"  
"Thank you,"  
"For what?"  
"For falling into our lives. You've done so much for us, and we're all better for it." Andy's eyes pricked. She stood and hugged John hard. He hugged her back. Suddenly John stiffened. Andy's heart began to pound. He let her go. She turned around. A man with yellow eyes was on the other side of the bed. John looked at Andy. In spite of herself Andy held onto him. John took her hand off his arm. He gave her a smile. Andy swallowed hard and glanced at the man. John turned to him and pulled out the colt laying it on the table.  
"Ok," he said. The man smiled wide, and John went limp. Andy slowly lowered John to the floor tears streaming down her cheeks. She checked around to see if anyone was there and she left. She walked down the hall to the vending machines. She ran into Sam with a cup of coffee going back towards Dean's room. He looked at her.  
"Andy? Are you ok?" he asked concerned. Andy swiped at the tears and nodded.  
"Yea, just a bit emotional. I'm fine." she said. Andy tried to act as normal as possible and walked with him. When they got to John's room her heart was pounding again. Sam glanced over and stopped dead.  
"Dad?" he said quietly. He dropped the coffee and sprinted into the room and yelled for help. Andy just stood there, watching Sam break. The hospital staff tried to revive him, but she knew he was long gone. Sam had run to get Dean when the hospital staff had showed up. And there they were. Her family in this world, breaking apart at the seams. 

The rest of the day was a blur to Andy. She wanted to help. To be there for her family. But what she found was she was afraid. She couldn't face them. She had known it was coming. She was there. She couldn't look them in the eyes. She did as much as she could on the periphery and tried to tell herself that she was giving the boys space. And there it was. She had officially become a Winchester, she was now a big fat liar. Once they had cremated the body, given John a hunter's funeral, they all made it back to Bobby's. The first day there was rough. Sam was a mess, and Dean buried himself behind a wall and under his car. He was acting like he was fine. Stoic and sarcastic. But Andy knew he was hurting. She also knew there was nothing that get him to open up. Andy told Bobby what John had done and asked him to keep it quiet. She kept herself occupied by tuning up her bike. It was nice to be surrounded by spare parts and tools she could have killed for. She worked next to Dean while he rebuilt the Impala from the ground up. She tried talking to him, but mostly all she would get is one word answers or silence. Apparently Dean hit a point around day two. Andy had just asked him something simple. She couldn't even remember what it was. Dean rolled out from under the car and looked over at her.  
"Andy, just give it up," he said coolly and slid back under the Impala. Andy's heart shot adrenaline through her. She was frozen where she was crouching next to her bike. Furry boiled in her for a second.  
"Something you want to say to me Dean?" she asked callously.  
"Not particularly," he said, voice muffled under the car. Andy rose slowly, walked carefully over to the skate and dragged Dean out from under the car.  
"What the hell!?" He exclaimed.  
"What The Hell is your Problem Dean!" Andy shouted as she hauled him to his feet and grabbed hold of his collar.  
"What the hell is yours?!" he shouted back swatting her hands away.  
"My problem is your apparent inability to deal with emotions Dean. You think people don't know that you're hurting. Why do you think Sam keeps asking if you're ok? Why do you think Bobby hovers wondering if you need anything? Why do you think I'm here?" Dean looked at her hard, then wrenched her hands off his shirt.  
"I don't know Andy, why are you here?" Andy stepped back from Dean like she had been slapped. "No really, I want to know? Why are you here?" She was silent for a moment as she looked at him. She was so shocked that he would ask that, angry or not.  
"You really want to know?" she said quietly. "You really don't know?"  
"No Andy, enlighten me," said Dean.  
"Because you are my family Dean and I love you. You and Sam and John are my family." Tears were in her eyes but she refused to let them fall. "I lost him too and I'm hurting. Sam is hurting. But somehow you can’t seem to see it in yourself. What is it going to take?"  
"Obviously I need to cry on your shoulder, bear my soul and tell you I love you. Is that what you want to hear?" That did it. She lashed out and punched Dean in the jaw.  
"No Dean! That is not what I want to hear! I want to hear you being honest for once! Not only with me and Sam but with yourself! I'm not going to stick around if you're just going to sit here pretending like nothing happened to you." Dean slowly turned his face back to her.  
"If you want to leave Andy no one is stopping you." Dean said quietly, slowly. Andy let out a frustrated sound.  
"I don't want to leave Dean, but I can't watch this anymore. I can't. I have seen too much of this shit. Too much." Andy's throat closed. A flash of memory. Blood, rain, death. A man not letting himself feel. "I can’t do it anymore," she said quietly.  
"Then just do what you said Andy. Leave." Dean was completely cold, and it scared Andy. She blinked.  
"Is that what you want? You want me to leave?" Dean was quiet for a moment.  
"Yes. I want you to leave, as I recall you 'don't stick around where you're not wanted.'" he wasn't looking at Andy, but she could tell how serious he was. He was close to breaking, which oddly was what she had been trying to achieve, but it really had not gone the way she had wanted. She stood quietly for a moment watching Dean being busy choosing a new wrench. She turned and went into the house. She grabbed her saddle bags, jacket and helmet. Sam looked up from the book he was reading.  
"Andy?" he said her name like a question. "What's going on?" he stood up when he saw the expression on her face. Andy considered not answering and just walking out the door. But she had done that to Sam before, and it had been unkind. So she turned to him and couldn't keep the crack of emotion out of her voice.  
"Promise me something Sam?" Sam walked over to her. Worry etching his face.  
"Ok, Andy, what's wrong?"  
"Promise you will get Dean to deal, or at least admit he's not ok? Do that for me?" she smiled at Sam. Then stood on tip toe and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you Sammy." He reached out and caught her arm.  
"Andy, what the hell is going on? Talk to me," Andy swallowed past the tears that were threatening to consume her and got up the courage to look at Sam. With his sweet hazel puppy dog eyes.  
"Dean has made it pretty clear he doesn't want me here, and I don’t stay where I'm not wanted." She managed to get her arm out of Sam's grip. She turned her back on him and walked out the door. She went straight past the car which Dean was back under and took her bike of the stand. She didn't say a word as she mounted it, or when Dean rolled out from under the Impala. She revved her bike and sped away. She didn't look back once. If she had she might have seen Dean pitching a wrench across the yard and throwing a punch at the wall. It only took a mile or two before the tears made her pull over.


	7. Once More With Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just noticed that I double posted a chapter...oops! Here is the one that was missing.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who gets this far!

Andy went back to Ellen's. It was what she knew, where she felt safe. She rode through the night. When she staggered into the Roadhouse Ellen took one look at her and rushed to her side.  
"Jesus Andy what the hell have you been doing?"  
"Riding, you got any coffee?"  
"Honey you don't drink coffee. Ever."  
"I sure could use some." Ellen nodded at Jo who was looking over at her friend worried.  
"Sweetie what is going on?"  
"Nothing really, just had a really crappy few weeks,"  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Ellen asked rubbing her back while Andy rested her head in her hand.  
"Not really. Not yet at least," Ellen nodded.  
"Ok darlin'," Jo brought her the coffee. She accepted gratefully and took a long drag. "Want something to eat?" Andy nodded gratefully. She ate her way through a full plate of pancakes and bacon and eggs. She thanked Ellen and Jo.  
"Andy you look wrecked, you should get some sleep," Ellen said when she came to take her plate. Andy looked up at her with eyes bloodshot and dark circles. "Come on," Ellen said. She guided Andy by the shoulders to a bed in one of the back rooms. Andy crawled under the covers. Her head barely hit the pillow before she was asleep. Ellen looked down at her. She patted her head gently and wondered what her girl had been doing.  
Andy came out of the little room sometime early the next morning. Jo was up cleaning the bar. She looked up at Andy and smiled."Mornin' girl. You slept long."  
"Apparently I needed it." Andy replied rubbing her eyes. "I feel a lot better for it."  
"I'll bet. Feel for breakfast?" Andy nodded. Jo went off to get her a plate. After a hearty meal Jo and Andy chatted as only long friends can Jo mentioned that she and Ellen had been tracking a few potential jobs for a while.  
"I could pick it up." Andy said. "I think I'm in need of a hunt," Jo looked at her seriously.  
"Let me check with mom," Jo said and disappeared into the back. Ellen came back out with a file folder.  
"Andy, darlin you just got here and you just came off exhaustion. You really think you should be going off on a hunt right now?" Andy looked almost pleading with Ellen.  
"Please...Ellen I really need a distraction right now and a cut and dry hunt would be just the thing."  
"Alright. But you have some story tellin to do when you get back you hear?" Andy sighed, but she nodded. Ellen slowly handed her the folder. She cocked a smile at her and went back to the small room to look it over.  
Andy made it back to the Roadhouse with no problem. It had been a routine vengeful spirit. It had knocked her around a bit, but nothing serious. Ellen must have heard her bike coming because she was waiting for her at the door. Arms folded across her chest and a serious 'take no prisoners, take no crap' look on her face. Andy slid her helmet off slowly and suddenly felt like she was somehow in trouble.  
"Afternoon," Ellen said in an amiable enough tone, but Andy still knew something was up.  
"Afternoon. Anything exciting happen while I was gone?" she asked as she put her bag down. Jo came out of the kitchen.  
"Yea, these two really cute hunters came by. Kids of one of mom's old friends." Andy raised an eyebrow.  
"Oh really, tell me more." she said ginning. Jo turned to Ellen.  
"Well, they were brothers one was crazy tall. Had the whole floppy puppy dog look going," Andy's face changed minutely. Enough for Ellen to glance up at her. Jo went on. "And the other was super hot. Dirty blonde hair with crazy green eyes. Sam and Dean Winchester, they were looking for mom's help." Jo said smiling. Andy's face had completely changed. She swallowed hard.  
"Well they sound great," she said quietly. Ellen and Jo exchanged looks.  
"Andy?" Ellen said her voice firm tinged with concern. Andy got up suddenly.  
"I think I'm going to crash for a bit. I had a long ride." She all but ran towards her little room. She sat on her bed and put her head in her hands. There was no way this could not be happening. Ellen came in making her jump.  
"Sorry darlin. Just wanted to see if you're ok." she said leaning against the door frame. Andy busied herself with unpacking her bag.  
"Yea, I'm fine."  
"Andy…" Ellen said in her best mother tone "You have some talkin to do sweetheart." Andy couldn't look at her. She kept her head down, but gave up the unpacking pretence. "What the hell happened to you girl?" Andy looked at her through a curtain of hair and said nothing. "You fall in here, asking for coffee, then you collapse in bed for a day, and come up asking for a case to take your mind off it. What have you been doing with those boys?" Andy gave up. There was no point in trying to deny she had anything to do with the boys. She had made it far too obvious.  
"Nothing really." Andy said sighing heavily. Ellen looked at her sceptically. "Seriously Ellen, I've just been hunting with them, that's all."  
"There is more to that story and we both know it. Now spill."  
"I…Ellen, I don't know if I can go there right now."  
"Why not start at the beginning then. I didn't even think you knew the Winchesters. You know how much you mean to me and Jo. So…" Andy sighed.  
"John… John was the reason I got into hunting. He saved me, and I ended up hunting with them for a few years. I got very attached to his boys. Sam was only 12, sweet headstrong. Dean was 16, already the tough guy looking out for his little brother. I loved them. Then some stuff went down, words were said and I left. We reconciled eventually and we bumped into each other once or twice, but we did our own things. Then about a year ago I was hunting a Wendigo out of Michigan and it got the better of me. Sam and Dean just happened to pick me up off the highway. So I stuck with them for a while. Truth, Dean and I…well…we had something" Andy let that hang there "I know it's weird, he's younger than me…but he's…special. You know? Anyway, he pushed me away, and I ran. Then Sam called me when Dean was in a coma. Then John…" she swallowed hard "John made his deal and Dean got better. I wanted to stay with them. But…I don't know. He…he shut himself off. Wouldn't let himself hurt, and I couldn't…watch him do that. Dean actually told me to leave." There were tears in her eyes now. "I know I'm a coward for it, and it makes me a runner when things get rough but, I couldn't stay even though I wanted to. More than anything I wanted to be there for him. But I couldn't…I just- I couldn't watch that again…" She and Ellen sat in silence for a while. Tears were slowly leaking out of Andy's eyes. "Ellen, you don't know everything about me, and some of the stuff…you would probably throw me out and tell me never to darken your doorstep again. But I have seen so much, lost so much…I - I don't know if I can lose those boys. I mean, I'm in love. Honest to God head over heels in love with Dean, but I can't keep myself from overreacting. He just pisses me off so much sometimes! So much that I just want to beat the living crap out of him when he pushes me away. But, instead I run." Her breath hitched and she let out a breathy sob. "I don't know what to do Ellen," she said dissolving into tears and turning to Ellen who wrapped her arms around Andy and held her tight.  
"Andy Conner you would go and fall for a Winchester wouldn't you," Ellen said as she squeezed Andy tight. Andy had to chuckle.  
"I know, I know. Not exactly the most available men around. But, Ellen, I've been in love before. Real, true, hold you forever love, and this…what I feel for Dean is the closet I have ever been to that again." Ellen looked at her girl. The one she had known for close to 8 years now. How did she know so much about the world, and the things that can be seen?  
"You amaze me girl," Andy rolled her eyes.  
"You might not say that after a while,"  
"Look, truly I don’t care what you have done haven't done or otherwise. I know you, and I care about you. And I would love to drive on over and give Dean Winchester another piece of my mind," Andy's eyes got wide "But I won't, cuz I know you wouldn't like it. But you listen to this. The way you are talkin I say you either give up on that boy, or you wake up and make up because something that special is always worth fighting for." Andy stared at Ellen. She patted Andy on the shoulder and stood. "We'll be opening if an hour. Working the bar tonight?" Andy nodded and Ellen headed out to start set up for opening. Andy lay back on her cot for a power nap before work.

**One month later**

Andy had settled into a routine again. When she wasn't working a case she was working at the Roadhouse. She and Jo would go shooting, she and Ash might smoke together. It was a simple uncomplicated existence, and in a way she appreciated it. But there were nights when she found herself thinking of the boys. Thinking of Dean. She missed them. She hopped they were doing better. One night she was working the bar. She heard the door swing and looked up to see who was coming in. When she saw it was the boys, without even thinking she ducked down behind the bar. Realizing what she had just done she peeked out around it. To her credit Jo had intercepted Dean, and Sam had headed to the back. Dean said a few words to Jo and then headed to the back after Sam. Jo came to the bar.  
"You know you won't be able to avoid them all night," she said looking down at her. Andy grimaced slightly.  
"I know," Jo laughed lightly.  
"Andy, just talk to him." She glanced in the direction the boys had gone. "Any guy that hot is worth a little work." Andy rolled her eyes and punched Jo playfully. She wasn't sure how, but Andy managed to avoid the boys for most of the night. They had recruited Ash for something. Andy figured it might have something to do with one of Sam's visions. The crowed had thinned out so Jo and Andy started cleaning up. Jo nodded over to the jukebox telling Andy to pick a song. She wandered over and scanned the playlist. For some strange reason R.E.O Speedwagon called to her and 'Can't Fight This Feeling' was the song. She glanced over at Jo who nodded approval. It was then that she noticed Dean at the bar. He had just looked up as the song started beer raised for a swig. Andy looked away quickly, but she had seen his eyes widen in surprise. Andy could feel the flush rising while she struggled with her fight or flight response. She took the middle ground and avoided going past Dean and started on the other side of the bar. She knew she was screwed when she could feel him behind her. She sighed but kept clearing the table she was at.  
"What are you doing here?" Dean said obviously confused.  
"Working, what does it look like?" Andy said pushing passed him with a full tray of empty bottles and glasses. She was careful not to look at him. Dean stood there for a moment. Andy saw him scrub a hand over his face. One of his little nuances that she loved. She still couldn't look at him. He came over to her again.  
"Andy…" he said. But Sam interrupted saying they had a match. Sam glanced at Andy and did a double take. He opened his mouth like he was going to say something then looked back to Dean.  
"We've gotta go Dean," he said. Dean nodded. He took a long look at Andy and left after Sam. It was only when his back was turned that Andy looked up. Her heart was pounding, and she really wished she could have looked him in the face. Or maybe punched him, she wasn't sure which. Jo came over to her.  
"You ok?" she asked putting a comforting hand on her arm. Andy sighed.  
"Not really," she said and looked at Jo who's brow furrowed. "It's alright. I can deal." Jo gave her arm a squeeze. They finished up and said goodnight to Ellen. Andy went back to her room. About half an hour later there was a soft knock at her door. Jo was there with a bottle of whisky. She motioned Andy to follow her. It was a perfectly clear night. They walked out into the field next to the Roadhouse and sat on a rock. Passing the bottle back and forth they watched the stars. Fully buzzed and warm Andy looked over at Jo.  
"Thanks for this," she said only slightly slurred. Jo smiled at her.  
"No problem. I gotta say though, that boy is far too attractive to let go of." Andy had to laugh.  
"It is a downside." They were quiet for a moment.  
"Andy?" Jo suddenly said.  
"Mmm," Andy answered.  
"What did you mean when you told mom that she didn't know everything about you?" Andy looked at her friend seriously.  
"You probably don't want to know Jo." Jo sat up.  
"But I do." Andy sighed.  
"Let's just say I've been through a lot over the years. I've done things I'm not proud of."  
"Will you tell me who your other love was at least?" Andy chuckled.  
"That I might do. His name is Dyson." Jo giggled. Andy stuck out her tongue. "We've known each other for a very long time."  
"So he's still around," a strange look crossed Andy's face.  
"Yea he is, but he's really far away."  
"So what made him your epic love?"  
"I'm not sure really. We just fit together. We've been through a lot together, and apart. But we always seem to drift back together. It's really complicated. The fact is I love him, and I always will, but sometimes something comes around that just needs to be followed through. The only thing is, I don't know if I can this time." There was quiet for a moment, then Jo laughed. Andy looked at her surprised. "What's so funny?"  
"Sorry, it's just you're talking like your 60 or something. I mean you're like 30 right? You have all the time in the world to be in love with tons of people." Andy chuckled softly.  
"Sure Jo, I guess you're right. I think it's time to crash my friend." Jo giggled.  
"Sure thing," Andy poured her friend into her bed then managed to stagger her way back to her own cot. She thought sleep would come easily, but something Jo had said kept running through her head. "You have all the time in the world." she was right. So Andy made a decision. She would confront Dean, and see what would happen. He was special enough to be worth fighting for.

Andy was in the front lot tuning up her bike. She had a Discman attached to her belt and plugged into her ears blasting Meatloaf so she didn't hear the telltale growl when the Impala drove up. It wasn't until a shadow passed over the bike that she looked up. Adrenaline spiked through her when she saw Dean standing over her. She still had no idea how to play things. Although she had decided to try and make up with Dean she was still angry with him. She had a bad habit of holding onto grudges. She grabbed a rag and stood up wiping her hands. She could feel him looking at her. Finally she looked back at him.  
"Hi," she said softly.  
"Hey," Dean replied. He held her eyes for a moment then looked away. "Look, sorry we couldn't stick around before. Had some things to -"  
"I know. Sam seemed pretty jazzed up."  
"Yea, he was." There was a moment of awkward silence.  
"I…I guess we should…um talk…" Andy said leaning on the bike for support.  
"Yea I guess." Dean said quietly. He wandered around the bike and perched next to her. Andy looked at the ground, nervously running her foot back and forth over the gravel. Now or never you chicken.  
"Look, I'm just going to come right out. I'm sorry I pushed at you."  
"Andy, you don't have to -"  
"Yea Dean I really do." He looked at her seriously. Andy sighed, she knew this was not going to be easy. "I'm sorry for what happened. I had…an experience a while back…a very good friend lost someone and he buried everything until he killed himself. I couldn't watch you go through the same thing. It was too close…you know. But I am sorry. For the way I just bolted…both times. I never thought that running away from tough situations would be what I do. Truth is I am a lot more screwed up than you might think." She looked away squinting off into the distance. She could feel Dean looking at her.  
"Andy you're not screwed up," Andy chuckled humorlessly.  
"Shows what you know." She finally looked around at Dean. He looked almost pained. "You were right. You don't know what I am. I don't even know what I am, and you won't ever know everything I've done. Everything I've seen." Her throat was tight. "I'm a lot to take in, and I know that. And I'm sorry for what I said at Bobby's. I have a habit of saying things I don't really mean to say when I'm angry."  
Dean looked at her for a long moment. Then he sighed heavily.  
"You're not the only one who needs to apologize at the very least," Dean said roughly.  
"Dean-"  
"Andy, please…please." He took a deep breath. "I pretty much had this same conversation with Sam a while ago. You were right. I'm not ok. Dad died for me. I don't know how, but I know he did and it's eating me up. I was done. I was dead, and he should have let me stay dead." Andy swallowed hard at that. She had suddenly realized she had to tell the boys about what their dad had done for them."I'm sorry I couldn't admit that before, but there was nothing you could have done for me. Nothing you could have said that would make that alright." Dean walked around and stood in front of Andy. "But I don't…I can't lose you Andy. You are…I don't know what I would do if…" Andy had to smile, Dean never had much of a way with words unless he practiced first. He took her by the shoulders and got her to look at him. "So, are we good now?" Andy nodded and hugged him.  
"I think I need a drink," Andy said into his chest. Dean grunted.  
"You and me both girl," he said. He put one arm around her shoulders and they went into the saloon.

It was a somber evening. Sam filled Andy in on what had been happening with them the last few months, with the visions. Andy wasn't really surprised. She had always know Sam was a supersensitive type, and he had been around the supernatural since he was a baby. After that they all sat around for a while in silence. Andy's heart was pounding because she knew she had to get the truth out sometime, and now was as good a time as any.  
"Dean, Sam I need to tell you guys something." she said quietly. They both looked at her worried. Andy glanced up at Ellen, who took her cue and pulled Jo into the back with some command about pulling beer up from the cellar. Andy swallowed. "It's about your dad." She had the full attention of the boys now. "You're right Dean, he did die for you." She couldn't look at him. "I knew about his plan to make a deal with the demon. He-"  
"You knew?" Sam said leaping out of his chair. Dean stayed seated and very quiet. "Andy, how could you not tell us. We could have figured out another way. We could have -"  
"Sam sit down," Andy said her voice hard. Sam sat heavily. "I knew, and I tried to talk him out of it trust me. But he was adamant. He was positive it was the only way to save you Dean." She looked up at him, but he avoided her eyes. "He said it was the only thing he could do for you. The last thing he could do for you." Dean looked up now, his green eyes misty with hurt that was still fresh and a bit of frustrated confusion.  
"Why," Dean said with quiet intensity. "Why did it have to be the last thing he did. I know, together you three could have figured something out! So why?" One tear slid down Dean cheek. "Why did you let him leave us?" Andy took a deep breath, and said a silent 'I'm sorry' to John.  
"Because…because he was already dying." Both of the boys looked at her shocked.  
"What?" Dean said quietly.  
"He was dying. He had cancer. He had only about 6 months to live. He didn't tell you because he didn't want to worry you boys." Andy rolled her eyes "and he was close to the demon and didn't want anyone to caudle him."  
"Bastard," Dean muttered under his breath.  
"Dean," Sam said quietly.  
"What Sam, you're not thinking the same thing?" Sam said nothing "Yea that's what I thought."  
"No argument from me," Andy said quietly. Dean looked at Andy again.  
"So why didn't you tell us?"  
"He asked me not to," Andy shrugged. "I'm only telling you now, because of what you said to me." Dean looked puzzled.  
"What did I say?"  
"That you were dead, and should have stayed dead." Dean looked between her and Sam. He had said it to both of them. "Dean, your dad may have died for you, but it wasn't because you were already dead. I know there was a reaper after you, but I hope you know that I would have done everything I could, to keep it away. The only reason I didn't think I could help you, is because your spirit was out of your body. If I had had to I would have healed your body and tried to convince you to get back into it. I started actually, before I knew what your dad was up to. I needed to try." The boys sighed in unison.  
"Thanks for telling us Andy," Sam said, his voice hollow.  
"You deserved to know." Andy stretched. She felt thoroughly wrung out. "Well I for one, have had enough for one day." She got up and headed towards her little bedroom. She paused at the door. "Promise me something?" The boys looked at her. "Try not to beat yourselves up. None of any of this was either of your faults. What's done is done. And Dean, you were not done." She left and went to her back bedroom where she curled up on her bed with a book. She was just about to turn her light out when there was a soft knock at her door. She got up and opened it to find Sam on the other side.  
"Did I wake you?" he said sounding apologetic.  
"No," Andy replied and stepping aside to let him in. "Are you ok?" Sam sat down on the bed heavily. Andy sat next to him and put a hand on his shoulder.  
"I'm scared Andy." he said quietly.  
"Scared of what Sam?"  
"These visions. They keep happening, more and more, and I keep thinking something is coming for me. Something is going to happen." He looked at her. "Do you ever get that feeling? That something bad is coming?" Andy thought. Her experience with her Seidr visions, was rather different from what Sam was experiencing. However, she did often get feelings, senses that something was coming. The fact that she had been having feelings just like that the past month was not something she really wanted to think about. But, she nodded.  
"Yes, I do. Fairly often actually. " Sam nodded. "Something else is bothering you," Andy said. Sam nodded again.  
"You were right, about Dean. But, I don't know…what to do. He's angry and hurt and feels like he should be dead."  
"Holy shit," she said under her breath. She sighed. "Well Sam, at least he's admitted he's not ok. It's a start." Sam nodded and sighed. He was quiet. She felt like he had more to say but nothing came out. Then suddenly it all came out in a rush.  
"Andy, why did you run away?" It hit Andy like a slap in the face. She swallowed hard but held Sam's eyes.  
"I ran because I was hurt and angry. I ran because I wanted to be there for Dean and you but I had my own pain to deal with and watching Dean deny himself any kind of grief was more than I could take. I'm not proud of what I did or how I handled the situation and I'm sorry for that." She paused for a second.  
"I haven't said that to you yet." Sam looked up at her.  
"Andy you don't-"  
"Yes, I do. Sam, I am so sorry. I'm sorry I just ran out on you without explanation...twice. And I'm sorry I couldn't be there with you for this vision crap." Sam sat quietly.  
"Thanks Andy," he said and wrapped her in a crushing hug. She hugged him back fiercely.  
"Get some sleep Sammy." He chuckled and left her to do just that.


	8. Are you Married?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this next part introduces a new OC. He, like Andy, is a world walker and has special powers. Some of them are from other fandoms. It's not explicit but it may seem a bit odd. He's a Death God and can see spirits, reapers, and such whether they want to be seen or not. He also can manipulate earth, including rock and minerals, transform into a dragon and just about any other animal.

_Hey Dean,_ >  
 _Andy are you married?_  
 _What?_  
 _Are you married?_  
 _No…not in this world at least_  
 _Well we just ran into a guy…literally ran into, who says he's your husband._  
….  
 _Andy?_  
 _What does he look like?_  
 _My height, long blonde hair, bushy copper beard…_  
 _Anything else?_  
 _…he uh…he can…change…kinda like you…but kinda not_  
 _*Chuckle* Yea that sounds like him. Did he give you the whole show or just the abridged version?_  
 _…Wait what?_  
 _Never mind._  
 _So he is your husband._  
 _Yea he is._  
 _She's married? What about…you know… you?_  
 _Sammy not now._  
 _But didn't you two…hook up?_  
 _Sam! Not Now!_  
 _What did I just hear? Did You sleep with My WIFE!?_  
 _Oh shit_  
 _Look buddy I didn't know I…_  
 _You SLEPT with MY WIFE!_  
 _Shit! Dean?_  
….  
 _DEAN!_  
….  
 _DYSON I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME. IF YOU KILL HIM THERE WILL BE DIRE CONCIQUENCES!!!_  
…  
 _Fuck!_  
….  
 _Andy?_  
 _Dean!?_  
 _I'm fine_  
 _Where are you?_  
 _Andy_  
 _WHERE are You?_  
 _Leadville, Colorado_  
 _Of course you are. Don't move I'll see you in an hour..._

There was a knock at the door. Really more like a bang, or a pound, or a hammer. Then the door fell in with a bang. Andy stood in the door way. She took one look at Dean who was occupied with staring at the door that had just been kicked off its hinges, and bared her teeth. He had a shiner, and ice pack on his left side.  
"I'm gonna kill him!" she said. Dean couldn't say anything for a moment. He was too stunned at seeing a side of Andy he hadn't known even existed.  
"Andy, it's ok I'm not really hurt."  
"Where is he!"  
"Andy calm down you-"  
"WHERE IS HE!" Dean stepped aside and looked towards the bathroom. Andy marched in straight to the bathroom. Without hesitating she punched through the door and ripped it off the wall. Dyson was there standing against one wall.  
"What the FUCK is wrong with you?!" she yelled.  
"I'm jealous we know this,"  
"That does not give you the right to go around trying to KILL my LOVERS!!"  
"I wasn't trying to kill him…I wanted to but I wasn't trying."  
"So instead you just beat him to a bloody pulp? He's not like you! He's not as strong!"  
"Hey" came Dean's indignant voice.  
"Not what you think Dean," said Dyson looking over Andy's head. A fist flew out of nowhere and connected with Dyson's jaw.  
"Do not talk over me ass. What the HELL were you Thinking!?"  
"It's not that bad. He'll live…likely."  
"I don't give a shit if it's not that bad!" she swung at him again, this time he blocked it by catching her fist. There was fire in her eyes. She brought her knee up towards his nether region which he just managed to block with his own knee. Andy stumbled back a few steps from the force of the impact. She glared at Dyson. "Why do you always do this. Every time I start to settle you show up and screw with it. Now, after the shit you pulled last time, you think you can waltz into my life here and fuck with my friends?"  
"What do you mean likely?" Dean asked loudly.  
"Shut up Dean!" Andy shouted.  
"Andrea, look you broke the deal, 25 years. I have every right."  
"It's been 25 years it's been 60 actually,"  
"But you said you've only been here 12."  
"Yea… but I haven't seen you for over 60…therefore more than 25."  
"But not here…"  
"Did I not just say that…"  
"Andrea the deal was 25 years in a world…" There was a pause. A long pause.  
"You're kidding…" He was not kidding "Dyson how is that fair. I rarely stay in one place for more than 25 years. So I can go centuries without you...and without anyone else…how does that work out?"  
"I went 1000 years thinking you were dead and I had one relationship,"  
"Because you were busy doing other stuff. You said yourself you had no interest in a relationship!"  
"It still renders your argument moot."  
"What? No it doesn't! You had no interest. Sometimes I have the same feeling. I have no interest in being with someone. But sometimes after a few decades of being alone...thing start to get boring and companionship is a nice relief."  
"Andrea don't you dare talk to me about being alone. I have been alone...I mean Alone for fifty years."  
"You know that's not what I mean. I just wanted something, and after 60 years of being without you I thought that would be ok. Especially after I took care of your wife and son for you."  
"That wasn't my fault. I got summoned-"  
"I don't care. It still happened. You were gone, and I got stuck with your shit."  
"Stuck. You loved Sansa."  
"That is not the Point!"  
"Then what is the Point!"  
"You can't control me. You can't just waltz in and manipulate my lives!" At that Andy stormed out of the motel room while all three boys stared after her. Dyson made an exasperated sound then turned to the wall and started to manipulate himself a cave to hide in. 

Sam and Dean stood in the motel room utterly confused. They looked at each other with wide eyes and slightly open mouths. Dean passed a hand over his face.  
"What the hell just happened?" he asked looking from the…tunnel that had just appeared in the motel wall to the two doors that had been pulled off their hinges.   
"I have no idea," Sam replied. "Did you know Andy was that strong?" Dean shook his head.   
"Oh this day just keeps getting weirder and weirder." he said shaking his head.   
"Say that again," Sam agreed. He sighed. "Dean, go after her. I think she may need you right now. I'll deal with…our new friend." He said nodding at the tunnel.  
"Are you sure?" Dean asked eyeing the rock walls skeptically. Sam nodded.  
"Go Dean," he said waving to the doorway.   
Dean found Andy around the back of the motel where there was a small creek running through the property. She had her shoes off and had her feet in the water. She was playing with the creek, making little balls of water float around her head. Dean sat down next to her. She glanced up at him her eyes flashing angry for a moment. She softened quickly once she saw it was him. Dean could see she had been crying. They sat in silence for a moment.  
"So I guess that he is one of the things I didn't know about you?" Dean said. Andy chuckled darkly.  
"What was your first clue." She tucked her knees into chest and laid her head on her knees. Dean swallowed hard. He could hear the venom in her tone. It kind of scared him. Dean had never seen her this angry before. Even when his dad screwed up and she left.   
"So…" he said trying to find the right words to say and not get punched "how long have you known him?" Andy sighed. She wiped her eyes and looked up at the sky. She was quiet. Dean wondered if she was going to say anything. He was about to try another tactic when Andy finally started to speak.   
"I've known him since I was three years old." She looked at Dean for the first time. "I mean, actually three years old." Dean looked confused for a second. Then realization dawned. Andy had know this guy for over 800 years. "We got together in high school. When we were 16. Well before all of this shit," she nodded at the balls of water floating around her head. "The first place we got pulled to was one I created. It was a book I was writing. After that we didn't see each other for a few life times. 160 years for me and about 1000 for him. We found each other again in a world full of magic and dragons. We made our agreement there. We lived there for 50 years together and we've been bouncing around together and not together ever since." They were quiet again. Andy seemed to have calmed down a bit. Furry wasn't rolling off her in waves anymore. Dean stared straight ahead brooding. There was no way he could compete with a guy who she had been in love with 8 centuries. No matter how much he loved her, there was just no way. Dean sighed.  
"Look Andy, I understand if…" he hesitated. Andy looked at him waiting "if we're done." Andy raised her head. He couldn't read her expression.   
"Dean…"  
"I get it. I can't compete with him. He's your soul mate, and I understand that I can really be a part of that. So, no hard feelings." Dean got up and brushed himself off.  
"Dean wait," Andy said getting up as well.  
"No, Andy, the longer we draw this out the harder it will be."  
"Dean will you just stop,"  
"Goodbye Andy," he turned away from her. But she managed to grab him and pull him around to face her. She stood on tip-toe and kissed him deeply. Dean pulled away.  
"What the hell Andy?"  
"Dean, shut up." She gripped his arms hard so he couldn't pull away from her "It's true. He is my soul mate, and I love him and I always will. But the point is I'm really angry with him. I have been with a total of five guys and two girls. Two of which he has wanted to and tried to kill now." Dean was staring at her wide eyed. "The truth is, right here, right now, I want you. Those other guys I was with. Sure I cared for them. I gave two of them children. But you," she looked into Dean's eyes intensely. "Dean you are the first guy I have fallen in love with since him. There it is Dean. I'm in love with you, and I never thought it would be possible." They stared at each other. Dean was searching her. Trying to see if there was any truth in what she was saying. She gazed back at him steadily. They stayed that way for a long moment.   
"You were with two girls?" Dean said finally. Andy's mouth dropped open. Dean burst out laughing. Andy could help but laugh with him.  
"Out of that whole speech that is what you take away." She smacked him playfully on the arm. His face sobered slightly. He pulled her into his arms and held her close.  
"We'll figure this out Andy. Together. I promise."  
"Thanks Dean," Andy said quietly into his chest.  
"No worries babe. Should we go back?" Andy sighed.  
"I guess. I've cooled down enough, question is has he." Dean grimaced. He was afraid of him a bit. After all the guy had all but knocked him out. But Andy obviously trusted him, so he would go with it. They made their way back into the hotel room. Andy just rolled her eyes.  
"Show off," she muttered.  
"Yea, I was wondering about that…" Dean said prompting Andy to explain.  
"You know how I can manipulate water?" Dean nodded, "Dyson can manipulate earth." She started into the cave. They ran into Sam who was running back up the tunnel. Dean was still thrown off by that. But if this guy was anything like Andy, which he defiantly seemed to be, Dean knew he should try to just roll with it.  
"Something's happened!" he said breathlessly.   
"What do you mean?" Dean said suspiciously.  
"He's not in the cave and I have been here this whole time so he couldn't have got past me." They scoured the cave. Finally Andy got frustrated and shifted to her cougar form. She tracked his sent to a crack in the wall. That crack lead to a deep network of caves that seemed to run under the whole city. They figured out it was a Wendigo. Andy was amazed that it had managed to get the drop on Dyson. The boys went back up to the room, to get a few torches. Then they all worked through the caves, Andy tracking Dyson's sent. They found him, unconscious and tied up suspended from the roof. They tried to wake him up. Finally, Andy planted a kiss on him. Dean's face went stony. Dyson slowly opened his eyes.  
"Hey there," she said quietly.  
"What happened?"  
"You got jumped by a Wendigo."  
"A what?"  
"Wendigo." Right then it decided to show up. Andy made quick work of cutting Dyson down before it got to her. Her head hit a rock and knocked her out for a second. When she came to, Dyson was giving the thing a wicked beat down. The boys were about to try and toast it, but Andy stopped them.  
"It'll help him. Let him beat it up for a while." A while turned into Dyson beating it up and down the tunnels until they came out at an old quarry. Finally Dyson had had enough.  
"Why won't this thing die." Dyson said punctuating each word with a punch.  
"You have to burn it," Andy said. Dyson looked back at her.   
"That would have been nice to know." He threw the thing away from him and began to shift. When Andy realized he was going all the way she groaned.  
"Boys! Back in the tunnels now!"  
"What? Wh-"  
"NOW!" She got them as far as she could then threw up a water barrier in the tunnel. The heat was intense, but the flames didn’t reach them. When it was over, the boys just stared. Sam looked at Andy.  
"What just happened?"  
"Remember when I asked if he had shown you the whole show when he shifted?" they nodded. "That was the whole show. He's a dragon." They said nothing. They made their way back Andy using what little water was left to cool the stone to walk on. They could see him, sitting on a large lump of melted rock, completely naked. Andy sighed.   
"Boys, go back to the motel. We'll meet you there." They just nodded and left. Andy wandered out to Dyson. He didn't look at her when she got to him. She sat next to him after cooling a spot for herself. They sat quietly for a while.  
"Well that was over kill if I ever saw it." She said.  
"Yea, well. I had some rage to work out." Andy sighed.  
"Dyson, this needs to stop. I really care about Dean. I think I may love him actually." Dyson bristled but Andy pressed on. "and I know that's hard for you to hear, but it's true. I will always love you. More than anyone. But here, in this world, he and I have been through a lot together and I'm not going to just let you tear that apart because your jealous." They were quiet again. After a bit Andy tried to break the ice. "So, where were you?" Dyson swallowed.  
"Alone." Andy waited for more.  
"Ok…like no people?"  
"No life, except plants. I may have created a sentient race of golems though. Rock, clay, wood…"  
"Seriously?"  
"Yea, I got really lonely after about 10 years. Then it took about 20 to make them. It just sort of…happened."  
"How long were you there?"  
"50 years."  
"You were alone for 50 years?" He nodded.  
"Wow." Andy sat stunned for a moment. Then she stood. "We should get back. The boys will start wondering. I'll go and get you some clothes. You should…wait here." Dyson looked up at her terrified and shook his head.  
"Don't leave me alone. Please."  
"It'll just be a few minutes." He grabbed her arm and held her tight.  
"Please Andrea, don't leave me alone." He was almost in tears. Dyson rarely ever cried. Andy looked at him and gave up.   
"Ok, we have a long walk ahead of us. Dyson shook his head then gave her a hug. Suddenly they were back in the motel room. Andy looked around.  
"Lucky bastard. You can do translocation here!" She then realized that Dyson was still naked. She glanced around hopping Sam and Dean were not looking. The thing was, Sam and Dean weren't there. She looked out the window. The Impala was gone. Her heart sank. They had taken off.  
"Where is everyone?" Dyson asked. Andy turned to him.   
"I think they left. Probably got a bit freaked out." Dyson shrugged.  
"Dean will be back."  
"What makes you say that?"  
"You."  
"What about me?"  
"I saw how he looked at you. He loves you. Trust me. He'll be back. You're worth it."

Andy took Dyson and went back to the Roadhouse. She didn't tell Ellen everything. That would have been going a bit too deep. She introduced Dyson to Ash, and they hit it off right away. Jo pulled Andy aside the day they rolled in.  
"Is that him?" she asked in a confidential whisper. Andy nodded. "How is that going?"  
"Not great. Kinda shit actually." Andy replied with a sigh.  
"I'll bet."  
It took about a week for Andy to see the tension between Ellen and Jo had spiked to a whole new level. They fought almost every day. More often than not, they would try to drag Andy into it as well. When Jo decided to take off, Andy was flattered that she asked her to come with. But she couldn't leave Dyson. At least not right away. So Jo took off, and Andy stayed behind. 

It was a few weeks after coming back to the Roadhouse that Andy caught wind of a case. It looked like a basic salt and burn so she decided to check it out. Dyson was still a bit shaky about being left alone, even though he and Ash were starting to become really good friends, he wasn't comfortable staying there by himself. So they set off to Milford, Nebraska. Andy had been right. It was just an angry spirit taking its stuff out on ex-husbands. In the cemetery Dyson was keeping the spirit occupied while Andy dug, salted and torched the bones. Satisfied that the job was done Andy turned back to Dyson. He was looking intently at something she couldn't see. This was not an odd occurrence, but she wandered over anyway. She heard him speaking, but couldn't quite make out what he was saying. Then she heard him say,  
"Hey, wait a second," then he vanished. Andy started. In general Dyson suddenly disappearing was not an odd occurrence either, but he was a bit unstable still.  
"Shit," Andy said under her breath. She waited for a half hour before she started looking. She knew she wouldn't find him, but she still had to try. She exhausted herself searching the whole town for him. Finally she gave up and crashed in the motel room. At 10am her phone rang. It was Ellen.  
"Did you lose something?" she asked, a mix of confusion and amusement in her voice.  
"Is he there?" Andy asked hoping that she was right.  
"He's here," Ellen replied.  
"Good. I'm going to kill him."  
What had happened was Dyson had gone to see Death about a job. Seriously, that was it. He had seen a reaper hanging around the cemetery and mentioned that he did what they did. When the reaper just turned away, Dyson followed it. Right back to Death's office. He then proceeded to have an interview, to which he was told his services would not be required. So he had made his quick and easy way back to the Roadhouse. Andy could only listen in stunned silence until he was finished telling the story.  
"Death?" Andy said. Dyson nodded. "You had an interview with…Death…" Andy put a hand to her head.  
"Honey, you know I love you but what the hell!?" Andy shouted. Dyson flinched. "You just wandered off and left me freaking out about where the hell you had gone and then pop back here saying you met Death like it was nothing!"  
"I'm sorry,"  
"That's great. I accept, but…Jesus. Dyson, you can't do shit like that!" Andy sighed. "I need to get out for a while." she said and went to her room. She called Jo and told her what had just happed.  
Maybe you should come out here for a visit.  
That's not a bad idea actually.  
Thought so myself.  
Done, I'll head out tomorrow morning.  
See ya in a few days then!  
You bet!

So Andy drove out to Duluth, Minnesota to see Jo. They had a good few nights. Then Jo had to work, but Andy wanted to stay a while longer. That night she went to the bar Jo was working at to pick her up. When she didn't come out when she was supposed to Andy got worried. When she saw her friend tied to a post Sam standing over her with a knife, she knew it couldn't be him. Not really. She called Dean. He was already on the way. Together they got Jo free, and Dean went after Sam. Once, Andy had checked Jo out they went after the boys. There was no sign of Sam. Jo kept calling Dean with no answer. They found him by the sound of Smoke on the Water coming from his phone. He was lying on a dock, soaking wet with a bullet wound in his shoulder. Andy sent Jo back to the bar to find a first aid kit. The first thing out of Dean's mouth when Andy got to him was  
"Where's Sam?"  
"Don't know. We were looking for you. Come on get up." Dean groaned. With Andy's help he managed to find his feet. Though he lost them a few times as they made their way back. Andy sat him down and Jo placed a bottle of whisky in front of him. Dean drank while Andy dug the bullet out of his shoulder. The moment it was out Dean tried to stand.  
"Cool your jets and give me a minute to patch you up." Andy said reaching for the gauze. Dean caught her wrist.  
"Andy, I don't have time for that." he said looking meaningfully into her eyes. She glanced at Jo and shook her head. Jo gave her a questioning look. "Andy…please." Dean said. Son of a bitch. Andy sighed and slipped into her healing sight. She made quick work of it. Not perfect but it wouldn't get infected or cause him to bleed to death. Jo stared at them open mouthed and wide eyed.   
"I told you, you don't know everything about me." she said quietly. Dean looked between the girls, then grabbed his jacket. Dean figured Sam was headed to Bobby's. Andy went with him. With some blood sweat and tears they managed to exorcise the demon from him. Sam and Dean went back to Bobby's, Andy went back to Jo. Who sat her down and grilled her for information. Andy was surprised she hadn't freaked right out and told Andy never to darken her doorstep again. For that vote of confidence, Andy told her everything. Once they got through all that Andy took them to get an anti-possession charm tattoo. Andy had hers between her shoulder blade, Jo on her hip. Then life went on.


	9. Serious Problems

**3 months later**

Andy had been doing a few hunts around the Roadhouse for a while. Dyson stayed out of them mostly. He was a lot better now that he'd been around people for a while again. He had found a hobby too. He would wander around finding precious metal deposits and manipulate it out of the ground and make jewelry. He was starting to get quite a collection. Andy suggested he try selling it, because it was really quite nice. So Dyson had set up a small business out of the Roadhouse. One day, after she had just wrapped up a case, she went out for some food and left her phone behind charging. When she got back, she had a voicemail…from Dean. 

Andy, Its Dean…Listen I need some help…Sammy's, Sammy's missing. Andy I really need you here, please. Call me back. 

_Dean?_  
 _Andy?_  
 _What's going on? What happened to Sam?_  
 _He's missing. Like vanished into thin air missing. Andy I don't- I don't know what to do._  
 _Where are you?_  
 _Nebraska. Andy, the Roadhouse is gone. They torched the place. We…we couldn’t find Ellen, but Ash is gone._  
 _What about Dyson?_  
 _We couldn't find him either_  
 _…I'm coming to you._  
 _No Andy I need you to help me find him. We think he's in Cold Oak can you get there?_  
 _As fast as I can sweetheart._  
 _Ok. See you there._  
 _You bet._  
 _Andy?_  
 _Yea Dean?_  
 _Thanks._

We have a serious problem, she thought. She could mourn for Ash later and she wasn't even going to consider the thought of Ellen being dead. At least she knew Jo was safe, and she knew Dyson was safe because she doubted anything could ever take him down. She got on her bike and went speeding down the highway toward South Dakota. She was close when it came. The first flash blinded her and she nearly lost her edge. She managed to stop and pull over before the second flash came. She could see a town, it was old. There was a young black guy in fatigues and Sam. Suddenly the black guy hit Sam into a fence. Next she saw Dean and Bobby, running into the town. Suddenly she could see Dean’s face, terror and anger mixed, and he was running. Then he was kneeling with Sam in his arms crying "No. No, no no no no. Oh God. Oh God……….SAM! The vision let her go and she gasped. We have a really serious problem. Somehow her visions lead Andy to the right place. It was more or less an overgrown shack, but the Impala was there. Skidded up and unceremoniously dropped her bike in the dirt and ran up to the door calling for Dean. It wasn't Dean who opened the door. Andy stopped short and looked at the old bearded man in a trucker cap standing in front of her.  
"Andy," he said in his gruff tone. Without really thinking, Andy threw her arms around the old hunter she hadn't seen for nearly 7 years.  
"It's good to see you Bobby." She said after letting him go. The man's smile was sad. He waved her inside. The atmosphere in the small cabin was thick and morbid. That's when she saw Dean, leaning against a door frame.  
"Dean," Andy said trying to catch his attention. It took a moment but he turned to look at her. His face was pale and stony. She went over to him and put a hand on his back. He flinched and pulled away. That was when Andy caught sight of the cot. The cot that Sam was laid out on. She didn't need to ask to know that he was gone. She stayed with Dean, while Bobby went to get some food. She didn't try to talk to him. She had learned better now. He looked wrecked, and he said nothing. Andy just sat with him. She was there, ready to hold him up if he needed. Ready to be a shoulder. When Bobby came back Dean said he wasn't hungry. Bobby made the hard suggestion that maybe it was time to bury Sam. Dean gave him a dark look.  
"No." Bobby and Andy exchanged looks. Bobby pressed on. Andy thought he would probably regret it.  
"Dean, I want you to come home with me. You shouldn't be alone right now and I need your help."  
"I'm not going anywhere."  
"Something big is going down. End of the world big-"  
"Well then let it end!" Dean shouted standing up suddenly. Andy winced. There it was. Bobby looked at him dumbfounded.  
"You don't mean that."  
"No?" Dean looked between the two of them. "I'm done with it. You don't think I've given enough. Paid enough? I'm done. If you know what's good for you, you turn around and get the hell out of here." His tone was harsh and bitter. Now Andy was amazed. He had not expected this kind of anger from Dean. Not towards Bobby at least. "Go!" Dean shouted pushing the older hunter away from him. Andy step in at that point.  
"Dean!" she said looking at him. She was worried now. Dean seemed to come back to himself. He turned away.  
"I'm sorry…I'm sorry. Please, both of you just go." Andy looked at him long and hard then she turned and gently guided Bobby to the door. As she left she turned back to Dean and looked at him once more.  
"You know where we'll be." And they left. 

Once they were at Bobby's place Andy called Jo to let her know she was ok and not to send out a search party. She didn't tell her about the Roadhouse yet. She didn't want Jo high tailing it into some demon trap. She did tell her about what had happened to Sam. She almost made up her mind to come out to Sioux Falls, but Andy talked her down.  
"Jo, just stay where you are. You're safe where you are and your mom would kill me. I promise I will call if anything goes down all right?"  
"You'd better." Andy hung up. In a wild ditch effort she tried calling Dyson's phone to no avail. She sighed and went into the house. 

Andy and Bobby had a good catch up, in spite of recent events it had been a very long time and it was nice to do a bit of visiting. Bobby knew what she was, who she was in all her capacities. She had saved his life once on a hunt with John. She had always felt close to Bobby. He was a great second father to the boys. She hadn't realized how much she had missed him. 

A day or so later, Andy was in Bobby's office pouring over maps, charts, and other bits trying to figure out what it could have been that Ash found. She was just about to make tea when there was a knock at the door. Bobby went to open it, Andy followed, and came face to face with the boys. Both of them, alive and well. While Bobby filled the boys in on what they had been working on, Andy escaped. Her mind was reeling. Sam had been dead. She had seen it. There was no way…unless. Crossroad pact. Her heart sank. What has he done. She saw Dean and Bobby coming out of the house. She figured Bobby was going to give it to Dean. She took a few steps forward, then hesitated. She could hear Bobby cursing Dean out. So Dean had made a crossroads deal for Sam. When Bobby was finished Dean lingered for a moment. Andy went over to him.  
“Oh Christ, I don’t need a lecture from you too,” he said grimacing. Andy stood in front of him for a moment. She looked down and shook her head. “Andy, I couldn’t-” she cut Dean off by punching him in the jaw. He kept his head turned for a moment then looked at her rubbing the spot. “I guess I kind of deserved that for dragging you all over hells half acre.”  
“You're damn right you did,” she said her fist still clenched. He looked at her almost pitifully.  
"I couldn't let him die Andy. I just couldn't." The look in his eyes told her that he would have done anything to get his brother back. She sighed and put her arms around his waist, and he wrapped his around her shoulders. She held him tight for a moment.  
"Bobby had a point though. You Winchesters seem to all be itching to die for each other. Who would have guessed you're all a bunch of softies at heart." In spite of himself Dean chuckled and held Andy hard.  
“Don’t let it get out,” he said his voice rough. He kissed the top of her head softly. Suddenly they heard something.  
"Bobby?" Dean called out. Nothing. Automatically Andy and Dean dropped low and hid behind a wrecked car. They heard a noise again. Together they went sprinting towards the sound and straight into Ellen. 

"He decided to go and visit you and Jo just that morning. Boy forgot his phone." Andy had to roll her eyes. She called Jo and told her to expect Dyson and to send him their way. With Ellen came what Ash had hid in the safe. She had no idea what to make of the stuff. Luckily, Bobby figured it out. Suddenly they were all off to Wyoming where Samuel Colt had created a giant Devils Trap out of railway lines. Andy called Jo. Dyson was there and said he would meet them in Wyoming. Andy road with Dean and Sam. She was amazed at the speed Dean could get out of the Impala. They made it in record time. Dyson managed to find them by tracking her without issue. 

It was dark. Dyson had gone to check the perimeter for Yellow Eyes. The others all spread out around the mausoleum and waited. Dean was the first to see Jake walking towards the structure, but it was Sam who called him out. After some tough guy exchange and Ellen with a gun to her head they had to lower their weapons. Andy had stayed hidden behind the building. She sprinted out when she heard the shots. She watched as Sam squeezed off his entire clip into Jake. She knew that was a bad sign. Then she heard the door spinning open. They all ran for cover just after Dean grabbed the colt. The gate burst open and spilled multitudes of black smoke out into the night.  
"We need to shut that gate!" Ellen shouted over the tumult of demon, spirits and other hell nasties pouring out of the door. Andy forced herself up and sprinted towards the gate. She was followed closely by Ellen Bobby and Sam. They all shoved hard. It was slow going but inch by inch to door began to swing shut. Andy turned around to throw her back against the door, just in time to see Dean go flying into a tomb stone, and Dyson go rocketing past her and get pinned against the side of the gate. Sam went sprinting toward Dean. Adrenaline spiked through her. If Azazel could throw Dyson around, what chance did Sam and Dean have against him. Andy pushed with everything and the gate slammed closed. Andy could only watch as Sam was thrown against a tree and Azazel swaggered over to Dean. Then she saw him. John. He wrapped his arms around Azazel pulling him out of his host. She watched Dean grab the gun Azazel smoke back into his meat suit, and in perfect synchronicity Dean pull the trigger. 


	10. Life at Bobby's

**4 Weeks Later ******

It was strange, not having the Roadhouse to go back to. Andy was happy to set up home base at Bobby's place, and Bobby was more than happy to have her. His house wasn't huge, but Dyson helped with that. He made a small room for Andy just off the porch. Bobby was curious about Dyson and his relationship with Andy. But, being Bobby, he didn't ask out right. He observed. He kept note of how they were together. He found he liked the man, in spite of the fact that he was serious competition for Dean. Bobby had known Andy for close to 11 years. John had brought her around only a few months after she appeared. Together they had told him the whole story. Where Andy was from, what she could do. Everything. Bobby had accepted Andy in a day, and come to care for her in three. So he watched out for her, even though he knew she could easily take care of herself. He made sure that Dyson was respectful of her privacy while they were in the house together. 

Dyson had gone with the boys to help with demon hunts for a while. They were his specialty after all being a Death God. He also went to get new materials for his jewelry. When they made it back to Bobby's Dyson would work for hours. It got to the point where he stopped going on hunts and just worked. When the Roadhouse had burned down, he had lost all of his stock. It was sad, because he was just starting to get some recognition. Word had been spreading. Once he had rebuilt his stock he started looking into selling again. He ended up talking at length to Bobby about his ideas on how to do it. Together, over a few months, they built the business to the point that Bobby set up a shell corporation to house the cash. With all that was coming in Dyson let the boys take what they needed. It kept them comfortably in cash. They still hustled at pool and poker for extra lining, but the credit cards were scrapped which was a good thing when the feds started looking into them. Bobby started calling him Payday for all the cash he could rake in with one deposit of gold or silver. While all of this was going on Andy had decided to catch up on her herb lore. She was happily camped out at Bobby's combing through his library. It was stimulating. It had been a long time since she had had a chance to do some quality research. 

_Hey Andy_  
 _What's up Bobby?_  
 _I have, sort of a job for you if you want it._  
 _I'm listening._  
 _Girl I know is looking for a specific magical herb, she'll pay well._  
 _Ok What's she looking for?_  
 _Devils Shoe string._  
 _Ok, I can get that. When does she want it by?_  
 _Next week._  
 _Sure sounds good . What's her name?_  
 _Bella Talbot._

Andy had quite the small adventure with Bella. First she tried to swindle Andy out of some of her rarest medicinal herbs, then she tried to brag about how she outwitted the Winchester brothers. Her biggest mistake was telling Andy about the scratch tickets she had stolen from them. Because Andy stole them back. She cashed them before heading back to Bobby's. She stashed the cash in a simple savings account and hoped she wouldn’t forget to tell the boys eventually. When she got back to Bobby's he was fiddling around with the colt.  
"Bobby, I really doubt you're going to be able to figure that thing out."  
"Yea, well it's worth a try." It was only a few hours later that Andy got a sudden foreboding. Something akin to a vision without pictures. She rushed out to where Bobby was testing the gun and got to him just in time to see a woman suddenly appear.  
"Bobby watch out!" she called to him. He saw her and pointed the gun.  
"Well now, any way to treat a friend?"  
"Who are you?" Bobby asked suspiciously.  
"You know that gun won't stop a demon if that's what you're after."  
"How the hell would you know?"  
"Oh I don't know," the blonde lowered her head for a moment then looked up at them. Her eyes were completely black." Call it an educated guess."  
"Well I'm in luck then," Bobby said and shot her.  
"Ouch. Now that we're done posturing, do you want me to help you out with that gun or not?"  
Bobby looked back at Andy who shook her head slightly. Bobby just shrugged.  
"Couldn't hurt." Everything about this screamed wrong to Andy, but she kept her mouth shut. As it turned out it came in handy when Dean got himself stuck in a basement with a demon. But something about this demon chick rubbed Andy the wrong way. She was poison walking. 

Shortly after Ruby had introduced herself Andy exhausted Bobby's supply of books and was itching for more. She decided to take a trip to New York to check out some of the Folklore museums scattered around the state. She hit one in Buffalo first. She spent about a week combing through dusty volumes. She spent a good few weeks bouncing around small town to small town devouring book after book of folklore, herb-lore and other fun stuff. She was keeping in touch with the boys. Dyson had turned his attention to tracking down the demons that had gotten through the gate while it was open. He somehow felt obligated because, as he put it, "I hunt broken souls, demons are close enough." When the boys were working a job in Albany, she met up with them to help. It was going pretty smoothly, until Gordon Walker showed up and started shooting.  
"Run! I'll daw them off." Dean said. Before either Sam or Andy could say anything Dean went sprinting off. Sam and Andy ran. They made it to the house they were hiding out in with no problem. When they got in Andy could tell that Sam was frustrated and worried.  
"He'll be fine Sam." Andy said as much to reassure herself as Sam. Sam sighed heavily and shook his head.  
"I don't know Andy. It's like he wants the danger."  
"Yea well, he's kinda always been like that."  
"This is different Andy. I don't know…I think it's his deal. He thinks he's already dead so he has nothing to lose." Andy sighed and sat at the small table in the corner of the room.  
"Not much we can do about it right now but wait." Sam nodded. Two hours later and Sam nearly pacing a hole in the floor Dean reappeared.  
"There you are!" Sam said. "What the hell took you so long?"  
"The other guy was hard to lose."  
"Nice move you pulled back there, running right at the weapons." Dean just shrugged.  
"So I guess Gordon's out of jail."  
"Looks like," said Andy standing up. "How did he know where to find you?" Dean shook his head, then got a look of understanding.  
"That bitch," he said quietly as he pulled out his phone.  
Bella, Andy decided, was almost as bad as Ruby. Poison walking. She only slightly redeemed herself when she let the boys know where Gordon was later. When they got to the place, there was no Gordon, but they did find the vampire they had been looking for. But what they found out was so much worse. The vampire had turned Gordon. Dean and Andy went to check motels and other abandoned placed to see if he could find Gordon while Sam went back to their place. When Andy got back she heard raised voices coming from inside. She quietly opened the door and looked in. The boys were facing off.  
"Stop trying to act like you're not afraid." Sam was in fine form.  
"I'm not-" Dean's hard voice shot back.  
"You're lying. And you may as well drop it 'cause I can see right through you. And so can Andy." Andy winced and wished Sam had left her out of it. He was right though.  
"You have no idea what you’re talking about." There was a pause.  
"Yea, I do. You're scared Dean. Your year is running out and you're still going to hell. You're freaked."  
"And how do you know that?"  
"Because I know you Dean. I've been looking up to you since I was four Dean, studying you trying to be just like my big brother. So yea I know you. Better than anyone, except maybe Andy, and this, right here, this is how you act when you're terrified. And I can't blame you…it's just…"  
"What?"  
"I just wish you would drop the show and be my brother again. 'Cause…just 'cause." Dean looked at his brother. Andy could see he had taken what Sam had said to heart.  
"He's not wrong Dean," Andy said making the boys both jump. Dean honest to God blushed. Andy went over to him and took his hand. "We know you’re scared, because we are too. Sam is right. You don't need the act. Not for us. We need you to be you, and we will stand by you. Together." Dean looked at Andy then glanced at Sam. He brought Andy's hand to his lips and kissed it.  
"Alright we'll hold up. Cover our sent and wait the night out here." That was a great plan, until Gordon threw a wrench into it. 

They went into the warehouse carefully. Weaving through the corridors always on guard. They came into one section and heard a muffled cry. Sam and Dean went to the woman tied to a pipe while Andy kept an eye out for Gordon. They got her free and got going.  
"Come on boys, pick it up." Andy said as they hurried back the way they had come. Dean scooped the girl up in his arms.  
"Sammy, stay close." They passed through an opening, when suddenly the door fell in separating Sam and Andy from Dean.  
"Sam! Andy!" Dean shouted from the other side of the door.  
"Dean!" Sam kicked at the door but it was shut tight.  
"Damn it Sam! Be careful!" Dean shouted. Andy sighed as they walked away from the door, trying to figure out where to go. That was when the lights cut out. Andy and Sam both put their blades up. Ready and waiting. Andy felt Sam move away. She couldn't see a thing.  
"Sam!" she hissed. "Sam, what the hell!"  
"Gordon! You've got me where you want me! Might as well come out and fight!" And he's thinking Dean is the reckless one. Andy glanced at the blade in her hand, which she could barely see at all. Screw this! She dropped it and shifted. Much easier to see. And smell. She sniffed out the vampire's sickly sent and stalked it. He was so focused on Sam, Gordon never saw her coming. She growled and lunged at him, knocking him down. She went for a swipe at his head, but he managed to throw her off quickly. She twisted in the air and landed well.  
"Well well. We have a room full of monsters." Gordon's voice was cocky. Andy growled again. They circled each other. Gordon lunged first. Andy went for a strike again, but he caught her leg and twisted. White hot pain lanced all the way up to her shoulder. She roared, and was forced back into human form.  
"Andy!" she heard Sam yell, then she heard a crash, and saw light. She managed to stagger up and made stumbled toward the light. She found the hole in the wall just in time to see Gordon sink his teeth into Dean.  
"No!" she and Sam yelled in unison. She saw Sam hit Gordon over the head, and he let go of Dean. Gordon beat on Sam until he managed to grab some razor wire and wrap it around Gordon's neck and pull until his head came off. Andy got to Dean and helped him up with her good arm. She looked at Sam.  
"Kinda reckless don't you think. Charging a vamped out Gordon?" Sam went over to them. He looked at Andy's arm.  
"We should get you to a hospital." he said. Dean looked at Andy suddenly concerned.  
"What happened?" Andy tried to shrug off his question, but Sam wouldn't let her."  
"Gordon broke her arm while she was a cougar." Dean did a double take.  
"Well, that's just great." he said with a sigh. Andy shrugged. They got themselves out, and to a hospital, where Andy had her arm set and casted.  
"Fucking sucks. Tell me I can't ride my motorcycle for six weeks. I hate not being able to heal myself. At least I heal fast. This thing will be off in one." 

Andy decided it was time she started hunting with the boys again. She was stuck anyway, not being able to ride her motorcycle at the moment. She wasn't complaining. She watched Sam and Dean work on the Impala together, something they had never done before. She and Dean had long talks about nothing in particular, and sweet nights wrapped in each other's arms. They tried not to think about the looming date not that far away. The day that would tear apart the small amount of happiness they had found apart. 

**Six months later**

Here it was. Dean had 30 hours to live and Andy was at her wit's end. When Bobby found the ritual to find Lilith, she felt a glimmer of hope. If they could kill her, maybe Dean wouldn't die. Maybe she didn't have to watch another person she loved go down bloody. She wished she knew why Dean was so resistant. Sure, it was dangerous, and she agreed that asking Ruby for help was an option to avoid like the plague, but something was keeping Dean nervous, and Andy wanted to know what. She caught Dean alone at one point. Sitting on the couch staring off into space.  
"Dean?" He blinked and looked up at her. His eyes said it all. Andy went over to him and knelt down in front of him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest. He stroked her hair lightly. She couldn't take it. She crawled into his lap and locked her arms around him. He chuckled softly. It was a sound thick with unshed tears.  
"I'm gonna miss you too baby." With that Andy broke down. When she had come down a bit she pulled away and kissed him.  
"We have to try something. I can't just sit here waiting for you to die. Dyson's a badass he can take Lilith on." Dean sighed.  
"Andy, I can't let Sam make the same mistake. I can't let him go down that road. And I can't let Dyson get hurt for me. 'Specially because of what it'll do to you." Andy looked at him seriously.  
"Then we take that bitches knife, and we go after Lilith our way." Dean looked up at her with the first sign of life she'd seen in days.  
"Damn straight." He kissed her, then gently pushed her off his lap and wandered out of the house. Andy could see he was planning something. She hopped it involved killing Ruby. Bitch needed to die. 

Andy watched Sam as he summoned Ruby. She had known he would do it. There she was. Cocky bitch as ever, talking bullshit about Lilith being on shore leave and not giving up her knife. When she came out with this stuff about Sam having powers beyond visions. She knew right where to push. Dean. That was when Andy walked out of the shadows.  
"Sam, you know he wouldn't want you to do this." They both turned to her.  
"Andy we don't have a choice." Sam said frustrated.  
"You always have a choice Sam." Andy returned hoping he would see reason.  
"Exactly," Ruby butted in. "Sam, it's your choice, not this chicks."  
"Shut up bitch. No one was talking to you." Andy shot back at her. "Sam think about this Dean would not want you to go down that road and you know it."  
"But Andy this could save him."  
"You're not going to teach him anything." Dean's voice came from behind them. He came walking in with a slightly satisfied smirk on his face. "Oh, I knew you would show up. But you are not teaching him anything. Over my dead body."  
"Well you got that right," Ruby said facing Dean. Andy's fists clenched, but Dean glanced at her and she forced herself to relax.  
"Now, here's the deal. You're going to give me that knife, then craw back into whatever slop hole you came from and never bother us again."  
"You're brother is holding a time bomb and we would be stupid not to use it."  
"She's right Dean. Maybe we should-"  
"Sam don't! Are you blind, can't you see what she's doing here. She wants you to give in to this demonic anti-Christ shit."  
"I want Lilith dead. That's all. You know I am so sick of proving myself. You want to live, this is how you dumb spineless dick!" Andy lunged for Ruby but Dean beat her to it. He punched her hard across the face. Ruby swung back. Then they were kicking each other all over the barn. Well more like she was kicking Dean. Right to where he wanted her. He stood ginning.  
"Missing something," he said holding up the knife.  
"I'll kill you," Ruby said taking a few steps and running into an invisible barrier.  
"Like I said. I knew you'd come. Let's go Sam." The three of them walked out to Ruby's shouts. 

Andy was heading to her bike to grab a few things when she overheard Dean talking to Dyson.  
"Will you promise me something?" Dean's voice was serious, almost pleading.  
"Sure. Anything." Dyson's tone was even, but Andy knew he was nervous.  
"Look after Sam for me? Just, I don't know, keep an eye on him. If this all goes south he's going to need someone." There was a pause.  
"Absolutely. It's a promise." Andy saw Dean hold out his hand which Dyson shook stoically. Then pulled Dean into a rough hug. Andy smiled through the tears she hadn't noticed. Once again, she felt that slight glimmer of hope. That night she had a vision. There was no way they could save him. Dean was going to hell. She had known it for a long time. She had seen it. When she healed Dean two years ago, she had seen him in hell. She knew now. There was nothing she could do. In spite of knowing this, Andy decided not to give up. 

How Ruby made it out of the devils trap was something Andy would always wonder at. But that didn't matter right now. It was a close thing, but they made it into the house where Lilith was possessing a little girl. Sam took the knife, Dyson had his blade, so they went looking. Ruby went with Sam, Andy with Dyson and Dean. When Sam found the girl, Lilith had left her. They got the family down to the basement, and tried to regroup.  
"Alright Ruby you win. What do I have to do?" Sam said. Ruby looked at him skeptically.  
"I gave you your chance. We needed time."  
"Sam what are you doing?"  
"There's got to be something? Some way. Whatever it is I'll do it." Dean grabbed Sam, who tried to shove him off. "Dean, no. Dean! I'm not going to let you go to hell!"  
"Yes you are!" Dean shouted. Andy looked up at him tears stinging her eyes. "Yes you are. I'm sorry. This is all my fault, I know that. But this is not going to save me. It's only going to kill you."  
"Then what am I supposed to do?"  
"Keep fighting. Take care of my wheels. Sammy, remember what Dad taught you. Remember what I taught you." That was when the clock stuck midnight and they all heard a howl. Suddenly Dyson swung at something.  
"Run!" he shouted, and they did. They found a room with a door. The swung it closed and Dean laid down a line of Goofer dust.  
"What about Dyson?" Sam said panicked.  
"He'll be fine." Andy said. They could hear the Hell Hounds streaking as Dyson cut them down. But they just kept coming.  
"Give me the knife, maybe I can fight it off." Ruby said. Andy looked at her suspiciously.  
"Come on, that dust won't last forever."  
"Wait," Dean shouted. "Sam, that's not Ruby. It's not Ruby it's Lilith!" Sam tried to swing the knife at her, but Lilith batted him aside.  
"Dyson!" Andy screamed, and was thrown against a wall for her trouble. The impact knocked her out. When she came to Sam was holding Dean, crying. Dyson was standing at the doorway looking defeated. Dean was a bloody mess. Andy scrambled up and went over to where Sam was holding Dean. She fell to her knees. It felt like her heart had been ripped out of her chest and crushed. Sam stood quiet and fierce. He went to Andy and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him. He looked as dead as she felt. They stayed that way for a moment and then Sam walked out. She swore she heard a cry.  
 _Somebody help me! Andy!....Sam!...SAM!_


	11. The Girl in White Pajamas

**Eight months later**

"We think it could be good for her. To be around someone who has turned around from the delusions." Andy looked up at the white coated doctor who was trying to convince her that putting this chick in her room was a good idea. She got it. She didn't mind. The girl was pretty and didn't seem violent or anything. They thought it would do her good to see Andy doing so well after everything. She guessed it was true. She had made a turnaround. Except for the dreams, she wasn't seeing it anymore. She wasn't really seeing much of anything really. Just random flashes. A face. A building. A few strange symbols. She was grateful for the break, but she still expected that it would come to tear at her again soon enough. The dreams of green eyes, soft lips, and leather jackets were already starting to do that. Tearing at her. Of all the things her mind could feed her and it chose that. 

The first few days were hard on Anna. She cried, and got a bit hysterical a few times. Andy didn't pay much attention to what she would say. It wasn't until she had her first full vision since the pit, that she began to sit up and notice her roommate's words.

The rising of the witnesses is one of the 66 seals. Those seals are being broken by Lilith. Lucifer will walk free.

It was only a few days after that, she began to notice Anna's talk about Angels and Demons. They were together in their room one day. She watched Anna space out for a moment then snap back to herself.  
"What were you doing just then?" Andy asked. Anna looked at her steadily.  
"Listening."  
"Listening to what?"  
"The Angels talking."  
"What do they say?" Anna looked at Andy. As if trying to decide whether she was worth speaking to.  
"That another seal has been broken." Andy looked at Anna as her heart skipped a beat.  
"Seal? What kind of seal?"  
"One of the 66 seals to -"  
"Free Lucifer from hell." Andy finished breathlessly. Anna stared at her.  
"You know? You can hear them too?" Andy shook her head.  
"I don't hear them…angels. I see things. Things that are happening, have happened, will happen. I saw…someone talking about the seals, and Lucifer. Lilith is breaking seals." Anna nodded emphatically.  
"Yes. Oh thank God there is someone else who knows."

One month later Anna was still scared all the time, but she was glad she had Andy. She had someone who understood. It was ironic really. The only person who believed her was the one everyone thought would be the best for her. The day she gave up and told her therapist everything was the day the demons came for her. It was med time. Anna and Andy were both in their room. The orderly came in. Anna was drawing and Andy was writing. Andy looked up and sighed. She hated her meds. When Anna saw the orderly Andy heard her gasp. She looked over at her friend. She was terrified.  
"Your face! What happened to your face?" Andy had a sudden sinking feeling. The his eyes went black. Andy moved on instinct and threw herself in front of Anna. He closed the door and locked it. Before he had a chance to turn back the dresser when flying across the room and hit him in the chest slamming him against the door. Andy looked around at Anna mouth open. Anna grabbed her hand and they managed to squeeze out the door.   
"I guess the demons know you have an Angel connection." Andy said. They ran out of the building and away.

Four days later they were clothed, and holding up in Anna's church. Andy had gone to get some food. Anna was hiding in the attic when she suddenly heard a noise. Then a voice came.  
"Anna? We're not here to hurt you. I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean." Relief flooded through her. She had heard about these two. She would be safe with them. After a brief introduction to the Winchester, things got interesting.  
"So they lock you up with a case of the crazies when really you were just tuning into Angel radio?" Anna sighed.  
"Yes. Thank you. I was starting to think Andy was the only one who would understand." The name shot through Dean like a bullet.  
"Andy?" Anna nodded.  
"My roommate. She's kind of special too. She can see things instead of just hearing." Anna watched Dean's face go white and Sam's fall to shocked disbelief. "Dean, are you ok?" Anna asked. Dean stood perfectly still for a moment. Then he looked at his brother with an almost frightening expression.  
"Sam?"  
"It could be a coincidence Dean,"  
"A coincidence. A girl who has visions named Andy! That is no coincidence. You told me she was gone!" Dean turned away and passed a hand over his face.  
"What's wrong?" Anna said confused. Suddenly the door burst open. Anna panicked when she saw the demon. She didn't really hear the exchange. She heard another demon was coming. Sam had her hide in the closet. She heard thumps and yells then the demon girl pulled her out of the closet. She was so scared everything went black.

Andy was almost at the church when she was struck by the vision. Ruby with Anna taking her to a cabin. She was so startled she dropped her groceries.  
"Fuck. I knew that bitch was trouble." she muttered to herself. She looked around she saw a nice junker just down the alley. She jacked it and got going.

She found the cabin without much issue. She banged on the door.  
"Ruby! Open the fucking door! I know you have Anna in there!" The door didn't open. "I'm coming in!" she got ready to kick the door in. It opened before she raised her foot. There was witch bitch Ruby looking at her all serine.  
"Nice to see you again Andy,"  
"Where is she?" Andy said pushing passed her. Anna was sitting on a couch.  
"It's ok Andy I'm fine. Ruby's not like other demons. She saved my life."  
"Yea I'll bet she did," Andy muttered. "We need to get her somewhere safer than this." she said turning to Ruby. Anna put a hand on Andy's arm.  
"But Sam and Dean are on their way here right now. We should wait for them." At the mention of the boys a jolt of adrenaline shot through Andy. It took a moment to register fully what Anna had said.  
"Sam and who?"  
"Sam and Dean. I assumed you knew them because you seem to know Ruby." Andy looked between Anna and Ruby.  
"Sam…" she had to swallow hard before she could get the next name out "and Dean?" Anna looked concerned as she detected the note in her friend's voice. Ruby was looking at her sceptical then confused. Suddenly realization dawned.  
"You don't know." Andy wheeled on her.  
"Don't know what?"she spat. Ruby laughed.  
"That an Angel swooped down and pulled Dean out of the pit right as rain." Andy stared wide eyed at the demon who laughed again. "That is rich. The psychic who can see into hell but can't see her own lover's return from death." Andy sat down heavily on the couch. Anna put a hand on her shoulder concerned.  
"I never believed them. I thought they were just dreams. Wishful thinking. There was no way that it could be true." She looked at Anna tears in her eyes. "You saw him? He's really alive?" Anna nodded.  
"I saw him Andy. He's alive." A laugh that sounded more like a sob broke through Andy. She was shaking and she couldn't stop. Anna held her hand. Andy looked at her friend, and suddenly she had to get out.  
"I need some air," Andy said rising suddenly. Ruby blocked the door.  
"There is plenty of air in here."  
"Get out of my way." Andy said menacingly.  
"I'm not going to let you risk our safety."  
"Ruby if you don't move so help me-"  
"What? What can you possibly do to me?" Andy lost it. She took hold of the water in her meat suit and flung her aside and stormed out the door. She hadn't done that in a long time. Taken hold of someone's body like that. But she didn't care. It was Ruby. She walked a long perimeter. She wasn't sure how long she was gone, but when she finally circled back to the cabin she knew she had made a mistake. The door was wide open and she could hear raised voices. Carefully she looked in. There were four men in the room and Ruby, she couldn’t see Anna. In a sudden shock she realized that two of the men were Sam and…Dean. She stared for a moment. He was right there. Black canvas jacket, collar popped, shoulders set in a defensive stance. Suddenly things started getting harry. The large black man in a suit grabbed Ruby and threw her against a window. Dean tried to go after him, but he knocked Dean down to the ground and landed a few clean punches. A man in a trench coat advanced towards Sam and touched him on the forehead. He dropped like a rock. The other man managed to keep Dean down. Andy jumped into action. She rushed in and tackled the man beating Dean up. It was like running into a tank, but her element of surprise served well and they all went down in a tangle of limbs. The other man turned around and the one on the floor managed to right himself. He managed to haul Andy to her feet. She was slightly dazed and couldn't react fast enough. He hit her cleanly and she went flying. The last thing she heard was a high pitched humming and a flash of light, then everything went black.

She came around to the sound of her name being called. She opened her eyes, and suddenly wasn't sure where she was.  
"Is this heaven, or hell?" she asked, her words slightly slurred as she looked up into Dean's face. She was afraid. Afraid she was back in the nightmare. She had a flash of memory. Eyes filled with bitter rage and a savage pleasure in hurting others. But as she stared into the face above her she saw eyes filled with concern, relief, and caring. Those were the eyes of her lover, not her tormenter.   
"Dean?" she breathed  
Dean helped her to sit up. She held her head in her hands for a moment. Then looked back at him. The look he was giving her broke something and she started to cry. She lunged for him and locked her arms around him and sobbed into his neck. He held her tightly, fighting back his own tears. Andy got herself under control quickly. She pulled away and scrubbed at her tears.  
"Where's Anna?" she asked looking around. Dean snapped back to himself.  
"Anna," he let Andy go and headed to the back room. Andy followed him. They found Anna with her arm sliced open and a strange sign in blood on the mirror.  
"Did you kill them?" Dean asked as he quickly wrapped a scarf around Anna's arm.  
"No, I sent them away, far away"  
"How?"  
"I don’t know. It just popped into my head."  
"I take it those guys were Angels?" Andy said looking at Anna. She nodded. She glanced from Andy to Dean to Sam who had managed to get up. Ruby went to help Anna bandage her arms up. Andy, Sam and Dean stepped out. Dean and Andy stared at each other for a moment.  
"Let's save the stories for later. We have bigger fish." Andy said. Dean nodded.  
"So what do you think?" he said.  
"Both sides want her pretty bad." Sam mentioned.  
"Yea and not just for her angel radio."  
"We need to get somewhere safe fast." Andy said. That was one of the most awkward car rides Andy had experienced in a very long time. You could cut the tension with a knife but they got Anna safely to Bobby's. What, or who they wound there no one was really expecting.

"Hey boys," Dyson said as after he opened the door.  
"Dyson?" Sam said amazed. He hugged his friend hard. "Where the hell did you come from?"  
"Exactly," Dyson replied. Sam raised an eyebrow at him. "I'll explain in a bit. Get yourselves in here." Dean shook Dyson's hand. When Andy walked in behind Dean leading Anna Dyson gave her a small smile and was pleased when she smiled softly back. They all took Anna down to the panic room. Then Dyson filled them in with what he had been doing. Dean and Sam filled Andy and Dyson in as much as they could. Then all eyes fell on Andy.  
"Sorry we all kind of lost track of you." She shook her head.  
"No, you all had shit to deal with."  
"So what have you been doing?" Sam asked.  
"And how did you end up with Anna?" Dean put in. Andy hesitated. She bit her lip, avoiding several pairs of eyes looking at her.  
"I really don't want to get into that right now guys. We should focus on keeping Anna safe right now." The boys all exchanged looks.  
"We need to find out more about Anna."  
"Well I can help there. She came into the ward about two months ago, she had an episode when she was 2. Thought her father wasn't really her father."  
"She must be hiding something."  
"I don't think she is. She might have something buried way down that could help."  
"Great how do we uncover it?"  
"We need a psychic."  
"I thought you were a psychic."  
"I'm a Volva, there's a difference. We need someone with a different skill set. Hypnosis and stuff like that." Sam and Dean exchanged looks.  
"Pamela," they said in unison. 

Sam volunteered to pick up Pamela. He headed out straight away. When he was away Dean and Dyson cornered Andy.  
"Alright missy, you need to start talking," Dyson said. Andy just looked at him evenly.   
"What happened to you Andy? Anna told us you were her roommate…care to elaborate?" Dean asked. Andy looked between the two boys she loved more than anything. She swallowed roughly.  
"You really don't want to hear this guys."  
"Andrea, you were a roommate to a woman who wore white pajamas all day. There is a story that needs to be told." Andy sighed and sat down.  
"After…" she glanced at Dean "After you died, I didn't take it well. You kind of know that," she said looking at Dyson. "But then Dyson started trailing Sam and I went to Ellen and Jo. It started small. Bad dreams, waking up screaming. They worked through it with me. But slowly the dreams shifted. They were visions. Then I started having them during the day."  
"Visions of what?" Dean asked. Andy looked at him straight.  
"Of Hell." Andy watched as Dean absorbed what she had just said. She couldn't help the tears that came to her, but she held his eyes. "I watched as they ripped, and sliced, and carved into you. I watched you grit your teeth trying not to scream, and I watched when you gave in. I can still hear it when I close my eyes. When I was having visions almost constantly Ellen and Jo couldn't take it. They got me set up in the hospital. They came to visit every now and again, on the rare days I was lucid, it was nice to talk with them. Although I usually cried through most of it. Three months I watched you get torn to shreds every day and then become whole again. Then after a particularly long lucid period the visions changed. I wasn't some third party observer anymore. I was on the rack. I was being torn apart." Dyson's eyes were tight and pained, but Andy only had eyes for Dean at the moment. His expression was one of utter horror. Like he knew what was coming. "I was being torn apart over and over, by you Dean." That did it. Dean's face lost all colour. He reached out to a nearby chair and collapsed heavily into it. He stared at her without really seeing. Andy could almost watch the memories flashing across his mind. The burning ripping slicing. She had to keep going, once she had started she knew she wouldn't be able to stop until it was all out in the open. "By that point I was never lucid. If I was I couldn't keep the pain away. They tried me on all sorts of drugs, but obviously nothing helped. I was restrained most of the time, the sedated me continuously to keep me quiet. Then I remember one day I saw this pure fiery light piercing through everything, then I woke up. Everything had stopped. I still had dreams. Memories would flood in when I slept, but I started telling my therapist that I had come to realize that everything had been in my head. That hell was all a delusion. That was when Anna became my roommate. The doctors thought I would be a good influence on her. To see someone who had turned away from their delusions." Andy paused Dean was trembling slightly but he held her eyes. "I thought it was ironic when we started talking and found out we both knew the truth. They had put her with the one person who would believe her. The rest you know." Andy looked away. She couldn't bare the look on Dean's face. Dyson was just as horrified. He looked at her with stricken eyes.   
"Don't look at me like that," Andy said her voice cracking "I don't want you to think I'm breakable just because of what I've seen. Dean lived it, I only saw it."  
"Andy I…" Dean started to say.  
"Don't!" she shouted. He flinched. Andy softened a bit. "Dean, don't do that to yourself, or to me. None of it is your fault." He looked lost. She could see he was fighting to keep it together. She got down on her knees in front of him. She put a hand on his cheek and tilted his face to look at her. "None of it is your fault." He held her eyes for a moment, but he couldn't hold back. He dissolved into tears. Andy wrapped her arms around him whispering over and over. "It's not your fault Dean. It's not your fault." Andy was grateful that for once in his life Dyson had enough tact to quietly leave the room and let her have some privacy.

Once everyone had settled a bit, and they were having a beer in the kitchen, Dean looked at Dyson and asked,  
"So…what happened to you for four months. I know you looked after Sam until…well he gave you the slip. But Bobby said you dropped off the face of the earth. What happened?"  
"Well, Bobby wasn't far off." Dyson said. He sat down and told them the story. After Dean went to Hell, Dyson kept an eye on Sam like he had promised. When things started going south he had the thought of trying to find a way into hell to get Dean out. Ruby pointed him in a direction and he followed it.  
"Only it wasn't the right hell." Everyone started, until Andy started to laugh.  
"Wow. It was Hel. One L. It really exists." Dyson nodded and went on. So he met Hel, the goddess not the place, and asked her about Dean. Obviously he wasn't there. When Dyson tried to leave, Hel wouldn't let him. For some reason she liked him. She made him stay with her until he made a deal. Now every soul he reaps with any one of his blades will go to her. That includes demons, spirits, anything. When he got out he had no idea when it was so he made his way back to Bobby's and only got back a few days ago. Dean and Andy stared at him in disbelief.   
"There's another hell?" Dean said confused. Andy looked at Dyson and they both burst out laughing.  
"It's nowhere near as violent as the Christian hell. In fact Norse Hel is rather boring."  
"Boring hell," Dean quipped as he took a swig of beer, "who'd of thought."

It turned out, Pamela managed to help Anna remember who, or what, she was. She was an angel in human form. She was without a grace and without wings. They had a small adventure getting finding her grace. Uriel had it. And that posed a serious problem. It was Sam who came up with the plan to get Alistair, Castiel and Uriel all in the same room and duke it out together. The amazing thing was it worked. The angels and demons beat on each other for a bit. Anna managed to grab her grace back from Uriel. When she took it in though it looked like the power was going to overwhelm her human body. She told everyone to shut their eyes. Dyson and Andy watched. Just before she completely lost herself Dyson managed to siphon off some of her energy into a ball. She stayed intact, and when he released it, it was like an angel style EMP had gone off. The demons disappeared. Castiel and Uriel looked genuinely surprised at Dyson and Anna. In a flash Uriel pulled his seraph blade and lunged towards Anna his face a mask of rage. Castiel seemed to be too stunned to react. Uriel made a move to stab Anna but was surprised again by Dyson who caught his wrist handily and pulled his blade from him. Both angels were again stunned. Dyson quietly passed the blade to Anna. She turned to the other angels.   
"Now that we have gotten past this. Maybe we can talk?" Castiel and Uriel exchange a glance. Suddenly, the two angels vanished with nothing but a soft brush of air to signal their departure. 

Anna decided it was best for everyone if she left as well. Everyone would be back for her at some point. So she said her goodbye's and Andy lost her new best friend. Anna was gone. Her best friend for the past two months was now an angel with wings on the run. She missed her, but she had Dean again. But that was a challenge in and of itself. Every time she looked at him the first thing she saw was the bitter eyes and a blade in his hand. Dean was so full of guilt for what she had been through, what he had put her through, he couldn’t help treating her like a breakable statue. He had also confessed to Sam after Anna left. Andy knew he had been waiting. She also knew, in the long run, that it would be good for him.

It wasn't until much later that Andy began to realize there was something off with her. It was after they had found out that, not only was Anna an angel, she was a wanted angel, that Andy noticed the shift around herself. She had stopped seeing visions of Hell, but it always felt like Hell wasn't far away. Something sinister was lurking just out of sight. Just out of her sight. Things were not going to be quiet for long.


	12. The Devils Prophet

For the next month or so the boys went out on job after job. For whatever reason Dean was compelled to keep working. Andy chose to stay at Bobby's and Dyson stayed with her. She wasn't ready to start seriously hunting again. But when Bobby caught wind of a town in Wyoming where people started not dying, she knew this was more than just a regular job. Dyson zapped them over to Wyoming and they got to work.

Andy could tell something was off with the boys. They had just come back from interviewing a guy who had been shot in the heart but was still walking and talking. Dean was surly and quiet, and Sam was pushing to get some kind of lead on the case. She didn't want to get into it right now. If it became a problem she would knock their heads together and tell them to get over it. For now, they had work to do.

"You really think this is miracles?" Andy asked.  
"Well there's no deals, no skeevy faith healers. These souls just aren’t getting dragged into the light." Dean replied as he poured himself a cup of coffee. Andy looked at Sam. He had a pensive look.  
"Maybe that's just it…" he said.  
"What do you mean?" Dyson asked.  
"That’s what reapers are supposed to do right? Schlep souls? Maybe there just isn't one around." They all looked at each other.  
"So what the local reaper's on strike?" Dean asked skeptically "I don't know Sam."  
"Well let's go ask someone who knows." Sam said.  
"Like who?" Andy asked.  
"The kid."  
"The kid is a doornail."  
"Yea, and we have our own personal reaper with us. Let's see if we can find him and talk to him."  
"I love how matter of fact we are about talking to a dead kid. Strange lives." Dean said.

Later that night they were in a cold grave yard trying to summon a spirit while Dyson wandered around keeping an eye out for him. Dean and Andy were sitting on a head stone while Sam set up the spell.  
"You sure this is going to work?" Dean asked.  
"No, but if the spirits around this should smoke it out." Sam said. Dean sighed. Andy looked at him questioningly. Something was bothering him.  
"What's up babe?" Dean looked at her.  
"This job is jacked. We do this, people are going to start dropping. Good people."  
"I know. It sucks. But…that’s just the way it goes."  
"She's right Dean. There's a natural order to things." Dean looked at Sam.  
"Seriously. We're like poster boys for unnatural order. All we do is ditch death."  
"Yea, but normal rules don't really apply to us." At that, both Andy and Dean looked at Sam a bit shocked. It made Andy nervous hearing Sam talk like that…this was not a good attitude for him to have. Dean was going on about how they were no different than everyone else, and Sam was making some good arguments to the contrary. Suddenly Andy felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. She looked around just as a voice called out.  
"Hey! What is this?" After a fumbling attempt to talk their way out of the situation Sam said,  
"Look, we're leaving." The man looked at Sam and said,  
"You're not going anywhere ever again…Sam." His eyes rolled white.  
"Alistair," Dean said stoically. Andy flinched at the name.  
"Anyway, no time to chat. Got a hot date with Death." With a flick of his hand, Alistair sent Dean flying. He crashed into a head stone a dropped.  
"Dean!" Andy shouted and ran after him. Alistair didn't seem interested in her. "Dyson!" She yelled hoping he would hear her. "Dyson!" He appeared next to her. "Alistair, he's here." she said quickly.  
Dyson spun around to look, just in time to see him smoking out. They got Dean up and in the car. He woke up on the way back to the motel.  
"What the hell happened?" he mumbled.  
"Alistair flung you into a headstone." Andy said as she checked his head. He had a pretty decent lump forming.  
"Yea, ow! I remember that. What happened after?"  
"He tried to fling me, but it didn't work. Then he just bailed."  
"Huh," was all Dean said. Andy got the feeling again that something wasn't right between the boys. They got back to the motel and Andy got some ice for Dean.  
"How you doing?" she asked.  
"I'm in pain. That's how I'm doing." he said roughly. Andy sighed. Whatever was bothering Dean, he had decided to take it out on anyone and everyone it seemed. Sam came in and Dean sat up.  
"I think I have a concussion." he said. "So what happened again?"  
"I told you, Alistair tried to fling me. It didn't work so he bailed."  
"How come he couldn't fling you. He chucked you pretty good last time."  
"I don't know." Dean shook his head. Andy could feel it coming.  
"Sam do me a favour. You can have your little secrets, I can't really stop you, but don't treat me like an idiot." Andy backed away. She wanted to see thing head on. Dyson looked at her questioningly. She just shrugged.  
"Dean, I'm not keeping secrets."  
"Mmm hmm. Yea, whatever. So did you Q&A the dead kid?"  
"Bobby called." Andy said still wondering at what had just happened. "He thinks we're on the right track with the Reaper thing. Apparently if you kill a Reaper under the solstice moon, you have a broken seal. The solstice moon is tomorrow."  
"How do you ice a Reaper. You can't kill death." Dean said confused.  
"Who knows." Sam said.  
"Well, with the right tools you can kill anything," Dyson piped up. Dean nodded in acceptance.  
"So what are we supposed to do, swoop in and save a reaper."  
"That's the plan."  
"And how do we do that. Reapers are invisible."  
"Not to me they're not," Dyson said.  
"Yea, but you are not doing this alone," Andy said.  
"Yea, no kidding." Dean said.  
"But, how are we going to help when only the dead and other Reapers can see them?" Sam asked. Dean looked up.  
"Well if ghosts are the only ones that can see them…then we become ghosts."

Andy shook her head.   
"This is a bad idea."  
"What other option do we have Andy."  
"I don't know, but dragging Pamela into this again…She doesn't need this."  
"Yea, especially when I could do it just as easily." Dyson said his arms crossed.  
"Dyson, we talked about this. Being tethered to their bodies is not going to work. They would need freedom of movement anywhere. I still think this whole thing is stupid."  
"Well if you have another suggestion I'm all ears," Dean said. Andy rolled her eyes at him. "That's what I thought." So Dean left to pick up Pamela. Needless to say, she was about as happy with the idea as Andy.  
"I can't begin to tell you how crazy you all are." she said as she opened the door.  
"No argument there." Andy mumbled. Dean shot her a look.  
"Andy, did you at least try to talk sense into these boys?" Pamela asked.  
"You know I did. Not that they would listen to me."  
"So which one of you came up with Astral Projection?"  
"Yo," Dean said.  
"Of course. So let me get this straight. You want to rip your souls out of your bodies and take a little stroll?"  
"Mmm hmm."  
"Do you have any idea how heavy duty insane that is?"  
"It's not that insane," Dyson mumbled crossing his arms. "I do it all the time."  
"Dyson. Shut up." Andy said stonily. Dean just glared.  
"Well that's where the reaper is so that's where we need to be." Dean said.  
"It's still nuts." Pamela replied.  
"Well not if you know what you're doing."  
"You don't know what you're doing."  
"But you do,"  
"And so do I." Dyson piped up again.  
"Dyson!" Andy shouted. Pamela turned her head in their direction. She sighed.  
"Yea, I know what I'm doing. And I'm sick of being dragged into this angel demon crap of yours."  
"Look, I'd love to be kicking back with a cold one right now." Dean said. "But we're talking the end of the world here." His voice had gone deep and serious. Andy watched him closely. "No more tasseled leather pants, no more Ramones CD's no more nothing. We need your help." Pamela was quiet.  
"Well, let's get projecting then."

They got the room all prepared. Sam and Dean laid down on the beds and Pamela did her thing. When it was done, Dyson confirmed that the boys were in the veil. Then he lay down on the floor and went Reaper mode. Andy stayed behind with Pamela to keep an eye on her boys. It was a long wait. Pamela and Andy talked a bit. But mostly they were quiet. Waiting. It was night before something happened. They both heard a noise. Soft nothing telling. But they were both suspicious. Andy got up, locked and dead bolted the door. Breeze ruffled the curtains. The hairs on the back of Andy's head stood on end.  
"I know you're here," Pamela said. "What's wrong? Afraid of a skirt?" That was when Andy saw it.  
"Pamela behind you!" She shouted. Pamela tried to get to the boys bodies to call them back but the demon grabbed her. Then another one showed up and tried to grab Andy from behind. She kicked out and managed to catch him off guard. She took hold of the water in his meat suit and held him still. She turned just in time to see the other one burry a knife in Pamela's stomach.  
"Pamela!" she shouted. Suddenly Sam sat up. Pamela must have gotten through the spell. He saw the demon. He held out his hand and the demon went flying against the wall. He looked at the one Andy was still holding. Reached out a hand and black smoke came out of both the meat suits and vanished. Andy watched in horror as Sam exorcised two demons with his mind. Andy rushed to Pamela. She was breathing heavily, but chuckling.   
"I can't die. Not in this town."  
"Pamela, you need help."  
"Why don't you make me a drink Sam."  
"Pamela, you need a doctor."  
"Sam. Make me a drink." Andy helped Pamela onto the empty bed.  
"Pamela, you really need some help. If Dean managed to stop it, the reaper will be starting up again soon."  
"I know." she said quietly.  
"Then let me help you."  
"What can you do Andy?" Pamela asked. Andy chuckled.  
"Those boys like their secrets don't they. I'm a healer Pamela. I can heal you." Andy said. Pamela scoffed.  
"Right, and I'm the Easter bunny."  
"It's true. Please let me help you." Pamela said nothing, so Andy decided to take that as a yes and went to work. It was strange not having to work around blood. When she dulled the pain Pamela let out a sigh of relief. Suddenly Dyson sat up from the floor. Andy looked around at him. When he saw her healing he stood and came over.  
"What happened?" he asked putting a hand on Andy's back.  
"Demons. Trying to kill you guys off. Pam got a knife in the gut for it."  
"Jesus. You got her covered?" he asked. Andy nodded.  
"I'll be tired but yea, I got it. Where's Dean?"  
"He's just helping Tessa take care of the kid."  
"Who's Tessa?"  
"She's the reaper that was after Dean after the accident with Dad." Sam said handing Pamela her second drink. Andy's eyes widened.  
"Wow, talk about coincidence." Andy said. She went back to healing Pamela who sipped at her drink. When Andy was done she sat a bit heavily on the floor.  
"That's some talent you have there." Pamela said.  
"Sure is," Andy said. Pamela went over to Dean's bed and said the spell to bring him back to his body. After a few moments he gasped and sat up. He saw Andy on the floor and Pamela lying on the bed. He looked around confused.  
"What happened?" he asked.  
"Pamela got knifed. Andy fixed her up." Dyson said.  
"Thanks for the summery," Dean said rolling his eyes. He knelt next to Andy. "You ok?" he asked running a hand through her hair. She smiled and nodded. "Pamela, you ok?"  
"More or less."  
"Awesome. Let's get the hell out of this town."

As they parted ways. Pamela took Andy aside for a moment.  
"Did he really do what I think he did?" she asked. Andy knew right away what she meant.  
"Yea, he did." Pamela shook her head. "There is something dark in that boy. I can feel it inside him."  
"I know. I don't know what it is yet. But I have a feeling we won't be in the dark much longer." Andy said sadly. She hugged Pamela and walked away. She saw her whisper to Sam before she left, and Sam's eyes go wide with fear. Andy sighed and climbed into the Impala.

"Home crappy home." Dean said as he and Sam walked into the motel room after dropping off Pamela. Suddenly a deep voice broke the quiet.  
"Winchester, and Winchester."  
"Oh come on," Dean said as he looked up and saw Uriel.   
"You are needed."  
"Tough shit,"  
"You watch your tone with me boy." There was a knock at the door Sam opened it. Andy walked in and stopped short when she saw the same two men who had been set to kill Anna only weeks before.  
"What's going on?" Andy said slowly advancing to Dean's side. The angels reacted to Andy in an unexpected way. Uriel recoiled and Castiel looked from Dean to Andy and back clearly distressed.  
"What is she doing here?" Uriel asked acidly.  
"None of your business junk-less," Dean said testily.  
"Dean, you should not be associating with this woman." Castiel said carefully.   
"Why the hell not?"  
"She is an abomination," Uriel said.  
"You really like that word don't you. But that doesn't mean anything."  
"Dean, she's the devils prophet."  
"I'm the what?" Andy said still confused as to just what was going on.  
"It is not of import at the moment. Dean, we have a job for you."  
"Not of import?" Dean said cocking his head. "What the hell Cas."  
"Dean, now is not the time. You need to come with us." Castiel said urgently.  
"Yea well I'm not going anywhere." Dean crossed his arms across his chest defiantly.   
"Oh, but I think you are." Uriel said with a slight smirk. With a brief gust and a stirring of wings the two angels and Dean vanished. Andy and Sam looked at round startled.  
"Damn it!" Sam shouted.  
"Son of a bitch," Andy muttered under her breath.   
"I'm calling Ruby," Sam said wiping out his phone "she can do a location spell."  
"Sam, I'm not sure if that is a good idea."  
"Why not?"  
"Just a feeling. I can't really explain."  
"But we need to find him Andy. He can't do this!"  
"I know we need to find him Sam. Dyson can track him."  
"We don't have time for that."  
"Sam, it'll take all of an hour. By the time Ruby got here did a spell and we got on the road, Dyson could be there back and we would be ready to go." Sam sighed heavily.  
"Fine, let's get him then."

Andy was back in her room packing a few essential items, waiting for Dyson to get back, when the first vision hit. It was a series flash of images. Sam's puppy eyes looking up at someone. Ruby, a sweet smile on her face. Sam with a knife in his hands. Sam…Sam sucking on Ruby's bleeding arm. The vision let her go and Andy stumbled back onto the bed breathing hard. She didn't understand, couldn't believe that it was going to happen. She shook it off and continued to pack, but when had she ever been wrong yet.

Dyson came back within the hour, without Dean. Andy's heart fell.  
"You couldn't find him?"  
"I found him." Dyson said. Andy sighed with relief. "I just thought I would come back for you. He's ok at the moment. He's just talking to Uriel and Castiel. Figured I shouldn't go around killing angels at random so here I am. Are you ready?"  
"Let's get going." Sam said grabbing the keys.  
" Uh I think it would be like a 4 hour drive. So I should probably pop us over but it will be a little hard with the car and your bike. Take what you can carry."  
"Yea, whatever, let's go." said Sam.

When they got there, Andy took in the room at a glance. Nothing good was happening. Dean was being severely beaten by a demon of some kind. Castiel had stepped in and tried to take down the demon. He got himself impaled on a nail and the demon, Andy figured out quickly that it was Alistair, started chanting a spell to send angels back to heaven. Sam raised a hand and Alistair was thrown against a wall. He laughed giving Sam a creepy amused stare.   
"How are the demons killing angels?" Sam shouted. Alistair struggled against the hold Sam had on him. "How are they doing it?" Sam shouted again and squeezed.  
"I don't know," Alistair gurgled. "It's not us. Lilith is not behind this. She would kill a thousand angels not seven." Sam let go of his death grip, but kept Alistair pinned to the wall. Dyson had been watching this exchange, and he noticed Castiel watching as well with a concerned, almost fearful look on his face.   
"Oh, go ahead Sam. Send me back to Hell. If you can." Sam glanced at Dyson.  
"You're not going to Hell," Sam said with a smirk.  
"At least, not the Hell you think." Dyson said as he drew his blade and sliced swiftly and cleanly across Alistair's chest. A stream of red light poured out of the wound, then the body sank to the ground, empty.

The moment Sam had gotten Alistair off of Dean, Andy had rushed to him. He was unconscious, with a lot of broken bones, bruises and cuts. She slipped into her healing sight and went to work slowly, so she wouldn't waste energy. Once Alistair was dead, Sam rushed to where Andy was healing Dean.  
"Andy, is he going to be ok?" She let go of the healing to look at Sam. She was worried. Dean was bleeding internally.   
"I need some time Sam. I can't do this all at once." Sam stood. He looked at Castiel.  
"Heal him." his voice was low and menacing.  
"I can't."  
"This is your fault. You and Uriel brought him here. He's dying because you couldn't keep a simple devils trap together."  
"That trap should not have broken. I am sorry for that."  
"This was all pointless. The demons aren’t killing your soldiers. He wasn't lying." Sam turned his back on the angel. Andy had been watching the exchange, hoping that Castiel would heal Dean, but he just vanished. She went back to work on him. When she had done what she could for the time being, Dyson took them to Bobby's one at a time. While he was taking Sam Andy noticed the cart of knives, holy water, and other gruesome instruments. What where they making you do Dean? she thought. Suddenly she made the connection. Memories flashed through her mind. Dean's face covered in a savage pleasure while he carved into her. The thought brought bile to the back of Andy's throat. Then the flashes of memory became flashes of a vision. Castiel talking to Anna about disobedience. Uriel speaking about a new order in Heaven. Uriel, stabbing Anna in the back with a seraph blade. When she came out of it Dyson was standing in front of her.  
"Come on Andrea. We should get out of here."  
"Uriel is the one killing the angels." she said in a rush. Dyson raised an eyebrow.  
"Oh, he is now is he?" Andy nodded.  
"Cas and Anna are going after him, but Anna…she's…" Andy was near tears. "Help them. Please, will you help them." Dyson smirked.  
"Help them kill that dick of an angel. Not a problem." Dyson took her back to Bobby's first, then she told him where they were. He gave her a smile and blinked out. Andy sighed and hopped Dyson would be enough to save Anna considering all the trouble he had been having with the big demons like Lilith and Yellow Eyes. She had to build up the courage to go and sit with Dean. He was bad. She had healed enough that he could breathe on his own, but he was still bad. Andy sat staring at him for a long time. She couldn't help thinking of Dean torturing Alistair, and the satisfaction she knew it must have brought Dean. As much as she knew Dean hated himself for what he had become in Hell, she also knew he still held a lot of rage in him. After a long time she began to feed as much healing energy into him as she could. She made sure he got through the night. She would make sure that her Dean would come back. She would make sure that the caring, protective, strong lover came home to her. When Dyson came back and told her Uriel was dead, and Anna was fine she breathed a bit easier. 

Later, after she had gotten some sleep she was going back to Dean's room when she overheard him and Cas talking about the seals. Her heart broke when she heard that it was Dean giving in that had broken the first seal. It broke even more when she heard what Dean really thought of himself. Not strong enough. Not the man either John or apparently God wanted him to be. When Cas had left she wanted to let Dean have his privacy, but she knew she had to tell him what she had seen. When she sat in the chair next to his bed, her mouth wouldn't open. Not because she had decided to wait, but literally she couldn't open her mouth to say the words "Sam is drinking demon blood" it was impossible. She looked at Dean, frustrated.  
"Andy? What's wrong?"  
"Nothing, Dean. I just don't like seeing you like this." Her voice cracked. Dean reached out to her and took her hand.  
"Hey, you saved me. You did what the freaking Angels wouldn't." She smiled softly at him. Dean gently pulled at her hand. She leaned in and kissed him softly. "I'm so lucky to have you with me Andy."  
"You know it." she said. She tried to tell him again. About Sam and the demon blood. But no matter how hard she tried, nothing would come out. It was then she began to get an inkling of what being the devils prophet might be like.


	13. Writer's are Nuts

Andy did her best to take short cuts. She talked to Bobby, told him if Dean ever started whining about destiny, or some crap like that to give him a swift kick in the teeth. She told Dyson that if Sam went off the rails to keep a very close eye on him. She tried to tell Dean not to trust the angels, even Castiel. In spite of all she tried to tell everyone, things kept going awry. She saw what Zachariah was going to do to the boys. She saw how much of a dick, and a pain in the ass he was going to be. And then there was Chuck.

"What do you mean your lives are books?" Andy said into her cell phone utterly confused.  
"Exactly what I said. Some guy named Carver Edlund wrote these books that are our lives."  
"Well…how is that possible?"  
"Don't know, that's what we want to find out."  
"Do you want me to come down?"  
"No, at least not yet. I'll call you later."  
"Ok, be safe."

Andy was curious so she went searching for these books. When she found them she went down to the library and checked a few out. It was a very strange experience not only reading about herself, but also about the stuff she hadn't known. The time before she had reconnected with the boys. What they had been doing while she wasn't around. It wasn't until she was blinded by a vision of a scruffy looking man in a ratty bathrobe and Castiel telling Sam and Dean that he was a prophet of the lord, and Lilith had Sam locked in a room with him that Andy the decision to get there as fast as superhumanly possible. 

"Sam tossed his enormous darks into the dryer. He was starting to have doubts about Chuck. About whether he was telling the whole truth." Dean chuckled and kept reading. Sam grumbled and continued doing laundry. Suddenly Dean's voice stopped. Then a quiet "Oh shit," Sam turned to him. Dean was standing staring at the door to the Laundromat. Andy was standing in the doorway. She walked slowly, deliberately toward the boys. Dean glanced down at the pages to see what was coming. He knew the look on Andy's face wasn't really a good one. She walked right up to Dean and stood staring at him.  
"I should smack you into next week. Both of you!" Sam glanced between them.  
"Why?" he asked hesitantly. She took a frustrated breath.  
"You nearly died from heart damage and you don’t think to call me?"  
"Seriously! Andy that was four years ago." Dean said.  
"I don't care. I had to find out by reading a book. You should have had the decency to tell me, seeing as only a few days later you find me."  
"Andy, I'm sorry we hadn't seen you for years."  
"Sam called everyone in John's journal but me. Why?"  
"I'm sorry Andy…I…" Sam swallowed and looked between his brother and Andy again "I didn't want to worry you. We didn't know about…you know…your stuff then and I knew you would freak out if you thought Dean was dying and I didn't want to put any more stress on him than he already had." Andy sighed. She saw what Sam meant, and in a way she was grateful.  
"Ok, I accept your apology. Now, let's figure out this Chuck stuff shall we?"

It wasn't long after that Chuck called them up. He was shaken about something he had seen, Andy could tell. When she heard him tell the boys about Lilith and Sam, she had a sick feeling that something was very wrong.  
"Come on guys. Lilith and me in bed?" Sam said incredulously. "It's just not going to happen."  
"Sam…" Andy started, but Dean cut her off.  
"How does this psychic thing of your work?" he asked Chuck.  
"You mean my process?" Chuck said. Andy rolled her eyes. Writers, oye. Then she had a flash…just a blurb of information lancing into her brain. She looked at Chuck. You have got to be kidding. Chuck was not what you might expect out of a prophet. It was hard enough for her being a prophet in this world, and she had been dealing with visions for centuries. She guessed she had to cut Chuck some slack for not knowing what he was. Then she tried to tell the boys. But nothing came out. Andy rolled her eyes again and sighed. When Chuck gave them the pages and Dean decided it was time for them to bail, Andy knew they wouldn't make it out. She was right. The bridge was out and they couldn't leave. 

Watching Sam and Dean trying not to fight was an interesting experiment. They really sucked at it. While Dean went to park the car Andy decided to try meditating for a while. She hadn't done it in a long time. When she meditated, her visions usually became clearer, and more in depth. She hoped she could find something that could help them. Even if she couldn't talk about it, maybe there was something she could do. It took a little while, but when she saw Castiel pop up she decided it was time to pay Chuck a visit.

As he has seen it, so it shall come to pass.

Andy went back to Chuck's place. When he opened the door he sighed in resignation.  
"Hey Andy." She nodded and pushed passed him into the house.  
"We need to talk." Andy sighed.  
"Ok, what about?"  
"About Sam. Do you know?"  
"Do I know…"  
"Do you know about…" she knew she wouldn't be able to say it. "Sam's problem?"  
"Oh the demon blood thing?"  
"Yea that. How much do you know?"  
"What do you mean?" Andy sighed, she really wanted to know if this guy sees what she sees maybe he could warn the boys.  
"I mean, all the crap with Lilith, the seals all that."  
"How do you know all of this?"  
"I'm a prophet too idiot. I thought you knew that." Chuck looked puzzled.  
"You didn't know that?" Andy said cocking an eyebrow at Chuck. He shook his head.  
"You have always been a vague character in my head. Kinda fuzzy."  
"So that's why you aren't as good with me in the books. Huh, weird. All well I'm a prophet, I see stuff too. You have to warn them about Lilith."  
"What about her?" Andy was getting frustrated.  
"That they have to kill her now or not at all!"  
"Why?" Andy's eyes popped wide. He doesn't know.  
"Fuck, I thought you knew."  
"Knew what? This is all very cryptic and it's making me nervous."  
"I thought you knew that Lilith can't die…because she's the final seal." Andy stood up from the shock. "I've never been able to say that before. Killing Lilith is what will break Lucifer free. Oh my God. I can say it."  
"Hold on what? Lilith is the final seal?"  
"Yes! We need to kill her tonight if we can!"  
"What how? Why? You just said…"  
"If we kill her tonight it's all over. She needs to die at the right time when all the other seals are broken. If we can do it now it can't happen." Andy was excited now. "We need to tell them." Andy pulled out her phone and dialed Dean. But when she tried to tell him the plan, the usual block was up and she couldn’t get the words out. She held the phone out to Chuck. "You need to tell him, I can't." But Chuck couldn't either. They were both stuck.  
"So I can talk to you about it, and you can talk to me about it…"  
"But we can't talk to anyone else."  
"Well this is a problem."  
"We still need to kill Lilith tonight. Only problem is we don't know how…" Suddenly Andy was blinded. Dean at the motel praying for help. Cas hinting at him about using Chuck. And something else. Something more dark and sinister than she ever thought possible. "Shit." Andy sighed, sitting heavily on a nearby chair. "It's not going to happen."  
"What do you mean?"  
"They're going to use you as bait." She said rubbing her tiered eyes. Chuck's face fell. Andy looked up at him. "Don't worry you have an Arch angel watching over you. You'll be safe. But Lilith is going to go free."  
"Why?"  
"Because that's what the angels want." There was a long pause.  
"What?"  
"The angels want the apocalypse. I've seen it."

They missed the chance to kill her. In some ways, part of Andy wished Sam had taken the deal. Lilith was trying to tell them what she was.  
"Killed off right before the good part starts." But she knew Sam would never sacrifice his brother, and he was to bent on revenge. Sam tried his best to kill her though. He had the knife ready and waiting. Dean managed to show up at the right time to keep Sam from being killed. He brought Chuck and an Arch angel rained down righteous wrath and Lilith got away. They left after that. After a few hours Chuck called Andy. He was whispering.  
 _Andy?_  
 _Chuck? What's going on?_  
 _I saw it…I saw it all…_  
 _Really…_  
 _Yea…Sam…_  
 _I know. We just have to do our best ok. You write Chuck. Write your books and I'll do what I can._  
 _Ok…good luck Andy._  
 _You too Chuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best. Apologies, but I had to deal with Chuck somehow.


	14. The Bad Boys

The sudden revelation of a third Winchester boy was a hard shock to all of them. Andy had been stretched out in the back of the Impala when Dean answered his dad's old phone. When he hung up, Dean turned to her.  
"Please, tell me you didn't know about this?" Andy shook her head.  
"No Dean. I had no idea. Why would John have told me?" she asked. Dean was obviously shaken. He shook his head.  
"I don't know. I really don't like this." In a way, Dean was right not to like it. They all went down to Windom, Minnesota to meet Adam. To Andy he seemed like a nice enough kid. But Dean was having none of it. He was in fine for when it came to being surly. Andy did her best to give the boys space to get to know their new brother. But when Dean went off alone to check out the mausoleum one more time, she started getting a bad feeling. Something wasn't right. Then Adam's mom showed up, barely a scratch on her, and Andy knew without a doubt that things were going to get very bad very quickly. When Adam, or whatever was using Adam's face got the drop on Sam she tried to run. Adam caught up to her and knocked her down. She fought hard, but she only had a knife on her and it didn't do much. Finally Adam knocked her out. When she came to she heard Sam cry out in pain. She tried to sit up but she was bound tight. She could hear voices behind her, but couldn't make out what they were saying. She struggled against her binding but it did no good. She heard Sam shout again and she called out to him. Then she heard a beautiful sound. Dean's shout of "Hey" and Sam call to him "Dean they're Gouls!" When Dean and Adam came crashing through the door she started to struggle at her bonds again. She could hear the crunch of bone as Dean beat in Adam's head. He cut her loose quickly then went straight to Sam. Andy got up off the table she had been strapped to and went to heal Sam. Andy thought Dean was right about giving Adam a hunter's funeral. He deserved it, and Andy knew Dean needed it. She could see he somehow felt responsible for what had happened to his half-brother. Andy knew she could do nothing to change his mind, but she was there for him and that was what he needed.

Dean ran his hand through Andy's hair. She smiled up at him and stood on tip-toe. He grinned and leaned in for a gentle kiss. When Dean went to pull back Andy reached up and held the back of his head, keeping him just where he was. She explored his lips with hers. The kiss turning from gentle to hot and heavy. Dean's hands wandered over Andy's body. He felt her hips, her back, the curve of her ass. He let out a hum of excitement.  
"Dean," Castiel's deep voice came out of the blue. Both Dean and Andy jumped.  
"Damn it Cas! What have I told you!"  
"We need to talk."  
"Why am I not surprised,"  
"Castiel you have the worst timing." Andy said. He looked at her, and a dark expression crossed his face.  
"Dean what are you doing with this woman?" Castiel said roughly. Dean looked at him confused.  
"None of your business Cas. That's the second time you've asked me that. What is the big deal?"  
"Dean, she's the devils prophet," Dean rolled his eyes.  
"That’s great Cas. What the hell does that mean?"  
"She can't be trusted. She works for Lucifer."  
"Whoa whoa, back up. What are you saying?"  
"She has visions does she not,"  
"Yea…"  
"Her visions are given to her by Lucifer. She sees what he wants her to see." Andy could only stare at the angel.   
"I highly doubt that," Dean said slightly amused.  
"It doesn’t matter Dean, you should not associate with her. She's dangerous."  
"With all due respect Cas, I will associate with who I like."  
"Whom," Andy said quietly. Dean shot her a withering look and she couldn't help but smirk.  
"Dean please. It's not safe here." Dean glanced at Castiel.  
"What do you- Cas what's wrong?"  
"I need you to meet me here." the angel said handing Dean a piece of paper.   
"Why can't we just talk here." Suddenly Dean realized that Andy was gone. Then it hit him.  
"I'm dreaming aren't I."  
"Go there. And please don't bring her." With that Dean woke up. Andy was still sleeping, tucked into his side. He sighed. This was not going to go over well. He kissed her forehead, and Andy stirred. She opened her eyes and looked up at Dean with a small smile. He tried to keep his expression neutral, but apparently he failed. Andy's smile faded and was replaced by a slight frown.  
"What's wrong?" Andy asked.  
"Cas…he needs to see me. To tell me something." Dean said. Andy looked at him, like she knew there was more. "And he asked me not to bring you." Andy sighed.  
"This sucks." she muttered. Dean was amazed.  
"That's it?" he said staring at her. Andy shrugged. "No argument, no demands to come anyway. Just 'This sucks'?"   
"Well it does." Andy said burying her face in Dean's chest. Dean put an arm around her, confused, but glad she wasn't going to fight.

Andy decided to take a trip up to Bobby's while the boys were gone she missed him, and she was sure Dyson would appreciate the visit. The truth was, Andy knew what Cas wanted to tell Dean. He wanted to tell him everything. The apocalypse, Sam, Lucifer, Michael. She also knew that Dean wasn't going to hear it. That was why she wasn't fighting to go with Dean. She already knew what was going to happen, and she still couldn't tell anyone. The Arch Angels brought their wrath down on Cas. She felt bad for Jimmy Novak and his family, but that was how the world was working. But she was also proud of them. Jimmy willingly sacrificed his life to keep his daughter from being a vessel. With that, Cas was back. But Andy could see he was different. He had been whipped into submission. Dean wouldn't know anything, until it was too late. What she didn't know, was that Dean would find out about Sam and the demon blood.

Andy heard the phone ring in the kitchen. It was Bobby's real phone. She heard him answer and didn't think much of it until he came in the study looking grimmer than usual.  
"What's going on Bobby?" she asked.  
"Cas is back." Andy sighed.  
"That's good. What else?" Bobby hesitated.  
"Sam…Sam's been drinking…demon blood." Andy closed her eyes and sighed.  
"Yea…" she said heavily. Bobby stared at her.  
"You…you knew?" he said shocked. Andy looked at him steadily and nodded.  
"When….how?"  
"Since we sent Alistair to Hel. I saw it." Bobby's eyes bugged out.  
"And you didn't think to say anything?" he shouted.   
"I couldn't." she said quietly.  
"What do you mean you couldn't?" Bobby shouted.  
"I mean I physically couldn't. I wanted to so badly. I was going to tell Dean when we brought him back here after the thing with Alistair but I literally couldn't open my mouth to say the words. Something was keeping me from say anything." Bobby stared. Then he sighed and rubbed his forehead.   
"Well that is just swell." he muttered. "Come on, we have to get the panic room set up."  
"For what?"  
"For Sam. He needs to detox."   
Dean was in his cold burn mode. He was quiet, harsh and just unpleasant to be around. She couldn't decide which was worse, listening to Sam go through the detox or watching Dean. Then Rufus called with news of seals breaking. Andy was frustrated. She had been having visions on and off all day. Not that she could say anything about them. She couldn't tell them that Cas was going to set him free. She couldn't tell them that Lilith was the final seal and if they couldn't kill her soon they were screwed. She couldn't tell Dean, that his brother was going to chose Ruby, the bitch, over him. She could see that Sam was so sure he was right. So sure what he was doing was what needed to be done. She could see that Dean would give up on his brother and it broke her heart. Dyson could see something was bothering her. He cornered her at one point while Dean was in the yard trying to call Cas.  
"What's going on in your head hon?" he asked. She gave him a small glare for the nickname. Dyson just shrugged.  
"Way too much," Andy answered.  
"Care to share?"  
"I can't." Dyson looked at her.  
"Since when?"  
"Since I physically can't. I knew about Sam and the demon blood." Dyson's eye widened slightly. "Just before you came to get me when Dean was torturing Alistair. I couldn't tell anyone, except Chuck for some reason. Probably a prophet thing. But that's it. That's what's going on in my head. I keep having visions that I can't say anything about and it is driving me nuts!" Andy shouted. Dyson said nothing as he came over to her and wrapped her up in a hug. She held him hard, shaking with the frustration of everything. Just then Dean and Bobby walked in. Andy and Dyson broke apart. Dean looked at them and said nothing. Andy caught the look on his face.  
"Dean, what's going on? Did Cas show up?" Dean nodded. "And?"  
"And I am now a sworn servant of heaven." Dean said. The room went silent. They could all hear Sam in the basement screaming. Dean leaned against the door frame. He looked so done.  
"So…you're heavens bitch now?" Andy said. Dean gave her a withering look.  
"After all you've said about them, now you trust the angels?" Bobby said.  
"Come on now, give me a little credit. I've never trusted them less."  
"Then why-?"  
"Because what other option do we have?" They were quiet. Then they all noticed the utter quiet. They looked at each other. Without a word they all booked it down the stairs. Sam was seizing hard. Then suddenly he was lifted up and flung against the wall. Quickly Bobby and Dean got the door open. Dyson managed to grab Sam and hold him down.  
"We're going to have to strap him down for his own safety." Bobby said. Dean didn't respond. Andy looked at him. He was looking at Sam. The pain in his face was obvious.  
"Dean…Dean!" Andy called to him and put a hand on his shoulder. Dean blinked.  
"Ok, ok. Let's just get it over with."

Just like she had seen it, Sam got out. He went straight to Ruby. Dean went after him. Andy knew better than to tag along. They needed to work this out, or not. Sadly, it was a not. Sam walked away, and Dean told him to never come back. When he got back to Bobby's he was just short of pathetic. Andy was surprised and impressed when Bobby called him out on his shit.  
"I'm so sorry your feelings are hurt princess! Family is supposed to make you miserable."  
"I told him you walk out that door, don't come back and he walked out anyway."  
"You sound like a whiny brat." Bobby said. Dean walked away from him. Andy sighed.  
"No, you sound like your dad. Let me tell you something. Your dad was a coward." That stopped Dean cold.  
"My dad was a lot of things Bobby but a coward."  
"He pushed Sam away rather than reach out to him. Not exactly brave. Do us all a favour. Don't be him."  
Then two things happened: Dean vanished before their eyes, and Andy collapsed to the floor. For a moment Dyson and Bobby just looked at each other. Then Dyson scooped Andy up and laid her on the couch.  
"Andrea! Wake up!" Slowly, Andy opened her eyes and looked around. She sat up quickly. Too quickly because she swayed. Dyson put a hand on her back.  
"Where's Dean?" she said urgently.  
"He vanished, into thin air.  
"Shit!"   
"What just happened?" Dyson asked.  
"Zachariah and Cas have him." Andy's eyes widened.  
"Balls!" Bobby cussed.  
"You said it. I said it…Lilith is the final seal…oh my god. I can say it."  
"What do you mean Lilith is the final seal?" Bobby asked.  
"Lilith is the final seal, if Sam kills her Lucifer walks. Bobby and Dyson stared.  
"You've got to go." Bobby said.  
"I know." Andy bolted up and went to grab her helmet. Dyson stopped her. "Dyson! I need to go now and warn them!"  
"You don't think I would let you go alone?" he said.   
"Thank you." Andy said hugging him fiercely. Dyson wrapped an arm around her and they were gone.


	15. Luci's Home

Dyson couldn't find Dean. They had been looking for hours. He and Andy were in the middle of nowhere and Dyson couldn't get a read on where Dean was.  
"He can't be nowhere!" Andy said frustrated.  
"I know that Andrea, but I can't find him. Maybe he's not on this plain. If Zachariah has him he could be in heaven for all we know." Dyson said coolly. Andy sighed and nodded.  
"You're right. But what the hell are we supposed to do? We can't get to Dean, we have no idea where Sam is right now…I don't know what to do." her tone had changed from frustrated to hopeless. Dyson looked at Andy with sympathy. It had been a long time since he'd seen her this anxious. Suddenly she looked up at him. There was a gleam in her eyes that suggested she had a plan.  
"Castiel?" She said quietly. Andy was praying. "Castiel, I know you don't think much of me, but I love those boys and all I want is for them to be safe." She waited for a moment. Nothing happened. "Come on Castiel, I know everything. I know the angels want the apocalypse , I know Lilith is the final seal. I know what Sam is heading towards. Let me help them." Nothing. "Please…they're going to die. I can't…I can't let that happen." Tears were making her voice thick. There was a light displacement of air. Andy turned around, and there he was. By some miracle Castiel had come.  
"What do you want?" he said roughly.  
"I want you to help them. Don't let this happen."  
"I can't stop it. Why do you want to? You're-"  
"The Devil's Prophet I know. But that doesn't mean I work for him, or want him walking around. I don't know why I see what I see. Obviously here it's more than just my ability, but I am not an enemy in this fight. So please, help me help them." Cas looked at her hard. She hoped she was getting through somewhere. "I know you care about Dean at least. If Sam goes through with this it will kill him, and that will kill Dean. Please, don't do it for me, do it for him."Cas looked long and hard at Andy, then nodded and vanished.  
"Well that was…different." Dyson said.  
"No kidding, I just hope he can get Dean out."  
"What should we do?" Andy shrugged, but then she gasped.  
"Chuck!"  
"What about Chuck?"  
"We need to go see Chuck! He can tell us where Sam is!"  
"Well why didn't we think of that before?" Dyson grabbed Andy and they were gone.  
Apparently Dean and Cas had the same idea. Not long after Andy and Dyson showed up there, Dean and Castiel did as well.  
"You all are not supposed to be here. You aren't in this story."  
"Well, we're making it up as we go." said Cas. Andy and Dean exchanged looks. Suddenly there was a high pitched humming and everything started to shake.  
"It's the archangel." Cas shouted over the noise. "I'll hold them off. Just stop Sam!" He reached out and touched Dean, who vanished. Andy grabbed onto Dyson, who quickly followed. They went in together, ready for hell. But they were too late. No matter how hard they beat on the door even with Dyson and all his strength, Ruby had too much hold over Sam.  
"You opened the door. And now he's free at last." Ruby said quietly. Sam's face was stricken. "It is written that the first demon will be the last seal. You bust her open, now guess who's coming to dinner."  
"Oh my God," Sam breathed. Andy could hear Ruby gloating.  
"Guess again."  
"It always had to be you Sammy." The moment she heard those words a vision so intense knocked her off her feet. Sam, Lucifer, Dean, Michael, death match, planet burned to ash. When she came to a few seconds later Dean was looking at her fear etched on his face. Andy blinked at him.  
"Get that door open now!" she shouted and leapt towards it with all her furry. These angel bastards were not going to take her boys away. They broke through. There was Ruby all joy and rapture.  
"You're too late."  
"I don't care," Dean growled as Sam grabbed her arms behind her and Dean brought the knife home. Sam looked at all of them in turn, tears in his eyes.  
"I'm sorry," was all he could get out. That was when the light started to blaze through the portal.  
"We need to go now!" Dean said.  
"Dean, it's too late. He's coming," Sam grabbed on to his brother. Andy held on to Dyson, and they waited of the inevitable.

When Andy woke up she was flat on her back in someone's yard. She sat up fast, and regretted it instantly. Her head spun violently. Son of a bitch. She blinked a few times trying to clear her head. She looked around. She was…wait she was at Chuck's house. How the hell did she get there. She picked herself up slowly. Everything was stiff, and she was freezing. She took a deep breath and made her way to Chuck's front door. She knocked, noticing the door was open she pushed inside.  
"Chuck?" she looked around the chaos that had become his house. Blood and tissue were everywhere. Poor Cas. "Chuck it's Andy are you here?" she heard a clatter from the kitchen. She moved cautiously toward the room.  
"Andy?" came the soft voice and Chuck's head appeared around the door.  
"Nice to see you."  
"I can't believe you're ok!" Chuck said in a rush.  
"You and me both." Andy staggered slightly. She was still dizzy. Chuck moved to her.  
"You're not ok."  
"I'm alive. Does that count?" and she blacked out. It only took her an hour or so to recover. She had images floating around in her head. Wings, bright light, twisted faces, and blood. She shoved it all aside and tried to reach someone. After not hearing from any of the boys she started to panic. When Sam and Dean showed up at Chuck's she was downright giddy. When he saw her Dean swept her into a rib creaking hug.  
"God, you're here. We thought you were dead."  
"I thought I was too." Sam came over to her slowly, eyes downcast. Andy walked right into him and wrapped her arms around him. Sam relaxed into her and held her tight.  
"Where's Dyson?" he asked. Andy blanched. She looked up at Sam, then over to Dean eyes wide.  
"I thought he'd be with you." Dean hung his head and shook it.  
"Figures. Cas is dead, Dyson is in the wind. Things couldn't get worse." Andy's heart ached. Sam still had an arm around her. She suddenly felt him tremble. She looked up at him concerned. He glanced down and shook his head slightly. She slipped carefully into her healers sight and looked him over. Nothing broken, no infection. His heart rate was up. Really up…Oh shit, he's in withdrawal. Andy swallowed. This was one thing they really didn't need.  
"Oh crap," Chuck said quietly. Then Andy sensed it too. Then the angel dicks showed up. It was very satisfying to watch Dean blow them away.  
"Ok, we need to get gone for a while." Andy nodded.  
"I think I should head to Bobby's, maybe do some research." she said. Dean looked slightly pained, but he nodded.  
"Ok, we'll find a place to hold up for a while." Dean started toward the car.  
"Sam?" Andy put an hand on his arm. "I know what's happening to you." He looked at her stricken. "I know you don't want Dean to know. So let me help you."  
"How can you help me?"  
"Sam, just trust me and let me help you." Andy stretched out a hand to him. He looked at her suspiciously, but he put his hand in hers. Andy closed her eye and transferred Sam's withdrawal symptoms into herself. She swayed slightly. Sam caught her.  
"Andy, did you just do something stupid?" He asked looking at her hard.  
"Probably, but it's too late now," she said with a sneaky smile. Sam sighed.  
"Take care of yourself Andy."  
"You too Sam. And try and give Dean a break. He'll probably be a bit rough around the edges for a while."  
"Yea, I'll try my best."  
"Good. Love you Sammy."  
"Love you too." When the boys were gone, Andy waited until that night to shift to her cougar form and find her motorcycle. She was already beginning to feel the effects of the withdrawal, but she made it to her bike and to a more or less decent motel to ride it out. When she got there she knew this shit was going to get so much worse.  
After uncontrollable shaking, a spiking fever, hallucinations, spending a few nights next to the toilet chucking her guts, the sensation of boiling blood, Andy decided taking Sam's withdrawal away had been a bad idea. Although there were no creepy demon things happening to her, detox-ing was not something she had wanted to experience again. It had been a few hundred years since the last time, and she had forgotten what it really felt like. What made it worse were the visions she kept getting. Bobby possessed by a demon, managing not to kill Dean but stabbing himself in the process. Zachariah telling Dean he's the true vessel of Michael. She couldn't tell whether it was happening while she saw, or it was something to come. She heard her phone ring a few times, but she was too preoccupied with trying not to die. It took three solid days for her to come down from the worst of it. She still had the shakes, still had a fever, but she felt more herself and not like she was going to die. As it happened that was the day Dean found her. He burst through her door gun raised ready for anything. Andy was sitting on her bed listening to music and nearly jumped out of her skin. When Dean caught a glance of her he did a double take. When he figured out that it was actually Andy he was looking at his face went stricken.  
"Andy?"  
"Dean. What the h-hell?" He strode to her and hugged her hard.  
"What happened to you? You didn't show up at Bobby's, I thought…god I don't know what I thought. Dyson and I have been freaking out. Oh yea Dyson's at Bobby's. He's fine…more or less. He had a building dropped on him but he's ok." Dean was babbling, his relief making him giddy. He pulled away and smiled at her. It was then that he took in her pale drawn face, and felt the shivers wracking her body. His eyes tightened with concern. "What's wrong?" he said all the previous happiness gone. He touched her face, then palmed her forehead when he felt the heat. "Christ, you're burning up." Andy pulled away from him. Of all things why couldn't she have see this.  
"It's nothing Dean. I'm fine."  
"You are so obviously not fine!"  
"Dean!" Andy said sharply, back turned to him. "I need you to drop this. Right now." She looked over her shoulder and saw he was about to voice a retort. "No!" she said wheeling back to face him. "You need to drop this. I'll be fine and you have bigger shit to deal with." His mouth snapped shut. The excitement was proving a bit too much for Andy. She swayed, managed to grab on to the bedside table and slowly sunk to the floor. Dean carefully knelt in front of her and took one of her shaking hands.  
"Andy," she shook her head. "Andy look at me, please." That damn please will be the death of me one day. She looked at him. His eyes were glistening. "I promise I won't ask about this. But I need to ask you something else. We need you. Sam, Bobby, Dyson, me, we all need you now. Will you be there for us?" Andy smiled at Dean. She raised his hand to her lips and pressed a soft kiss to it.  
"You know I'll always be there when you need me."  
It only took one more good night sleep for Andy to be strong enough to ride her motorcycle to a place she could park it safely. Once that was done she climbed in the Impala with Dean. He filled her in with what had been happening. How Bobby had been possessed and was told to kill Dean. Then through is own will power he managed to take back control long enough to avoid killing Dean, but wounded himself in the process. Not only that, Meg was back in town, and by some miracle literally, Cas was alive and looking for God. Andy sat quietly processing everything. Dean was quite too. She kept waiting for him to tell her about the Michael sword. But he said nothing. Finally she decided she had to say something.  
"Dean, I know what the angels told you." He looked at her a bit shocked, then he understood.  
"Yea, well, they can bite me." Andy smiled at that. That was the Dean she knew and loved. She glanced at him, and saw his serious stoic mask was firmly in place. She put a hand comfortingly on his leg.  
"You know we'll figure this out Dean. It'll all work out." He smiled at her, but it didn't reach his eyes. Dean took her to the hospital where Bobby was. When Sam saw her he went white. Andy had hoped she would be looking better by now, but apparently she wasn't. Sam glanced at Dean and back to her questioning. She shook her head. Dyson came over to her and hugged her gently. He didn't say anything, but Andy knew he was bursting with questions. When she saw Bobby in the wheel chair she fought back tears. She had every intention of healing him up the moment she was strong enough. When Bobby got the call from Rufus, she wanted to go with the boys but all three of her boys wouldn't hear it. When Dean called and said they had run into Ellen and Jo, Andy felt a pang. She hadn't spoken to them in almost a year. She called Ellen right then and had a good chewing out which boiled down to a promise to call more often and to visit some time soon. By that point Andy and Dyson had taken Bobby home. Andy was ready to start working on him. It was a slow process, but she got him walking within the week.


	16. Group Shots

It was a rough couple of weeks. Dyson and Andy were back at Bobby's. Dyson keeping them all in money, Andy keeping Bobby walking. After the whole thing with War, Sam benched himself, and Dean let him walk away. Andy wanted to be there for her boys, but ever since he had found her while she was detoxing, Dean was a bit gun shy about letting her hunt. The truth was, she wasn't really up for it either. Healing Bobby had taken a lot out of her. Not that she would admit that to anyone. When Dean called from the road, Andy could hear in his voice that he was a mess. But he was hiding behind his wall. Hunting was what was keeping him together for the moment. So she let him do his thing. Cas showed up at Bobby's looking for Dean.  
"Maybe you can explain to me why Dean insists on associating with this woman." Once again it was like Andy wasn't even there. Bobby glanced at Andy then looked at Cas square on.  
"Because she's a good woman, and he loves her." Andy almost burst out laughing. Leave it to Bobby to sum up her and Dean's relationship with one sentence. Cas gave her a grim look. He sighed.  
"Where is Dean?" Cas asked not looking at Andy.  
"He's in Greeley Pennsylvania." Bobby said. Cas nodded and vanished.  
"Well that was…I'm not sure what that was." Andy said staring at the spot Cas had been. Bobby just shrugged. Andy had a vision that night. Cas and Dean decided, in their infinite wisdom, to piss off an Arch angel. Cas was still looking for God and he thought Raphael would know where he was. Sadly, Raphael didn't care. He just told them what everyone else seemed to believe. God was dead. Then she saw Sam, in a dream. Lucifer's true vessel. Andy marveled at the symmetry. The planning in heaven that must have gone on for this to happen. Michael and Lucifer's true vessels. Two brothers who would and have died for each other, destined to kill one another. Andy made up her mind then and there. She was not going to let it happen. She would do everything in her power to keep the boys alive and fighting. She also made the decision to catch up with Dean. She gave him a call and asked where he was headed. She hopped he wouldn't catch on to her plan. He told her he was heading to Kansas City, and she told him to let her know when he got in. She guessed that Dean would drive straight through in spite of the 16 hour drive so she let Bobby and Dyson know she was going and got on her bike. It was only about five hours from Sioux Falls to Kansas City so Andy took it slow. When she got there she found a bar to kill time in. When Dean finally called he sounded beat.  
Hey babe.  
Hey Dean. How was the drive?  
Long.  
You find a place to crash?  
Yea, Century Hotel.  
Good. I remember that one. Not too creepy.  
Hold on, Cas is calling. Can I call you back.  
No it's ok. Say hi for me.  
Yea. Talk to you later babe.  
Night.  
Andy paid her tab and found her way to the hotel. It didn't take much to get Dean's room number out of the clerk. She wandered through the hall and knocked on room 113's door. The door opened just wide enough for Dean to see her. His eyes widened.  
"Candy gram." Andy said with a smile and she pushed passed him into the room.  
"What are you doing here?" Dean didn't sound angry just confused, and slightly grateful.  
"I was starting to climb walls and I wanted to see you." Dean thought for a moment. Then a smile cracked his face.  
"You sneaky little…come here," he opened his arms and she jumped into them kissing him hard.  
"Missed you," Andy said kissing his neck. She looked up at him. He had dark circles under his eyes, and looked like he was about to fall asleep on his feet. "Come on, time for sleep Mr. Sixteen hours is nothing to drive." she said. Dean sighed  
"God please. I am so ready to crash." Andy pulled him to the bed. She made him at least kick off his shoes before he lay down. She also pulled back the blanket and covered him, then got under herself.  
"Sleep well baby." When Dean's phone buzzing wrenched them both from sleep Dean grumbled and grabbed it without even opening his eyes.  
Damn it Cas I need to sleep  
Dean…It's me.  
Sam? Andy perked up a bit. Dean got up and grabbed a beer. She dozed while listening to Dean's side of the conversation. It didn't really sound like it was going well.  
Whatever we have love family. They are always going to use it against us. You know that. We're better off apart. We have a better chance at dodging all this if we go our own ways…Bye Sam. He hung up the phone and came back to bed.  
"Dean?" Andy said softly putting a hand on his back.  
"Andy, not now. Please."  
"Ok," Andy said, but she snaked an arm around his waist anyway and they fell back to sleep.

The moment she woke, Andy knew something was wrong. For a moment she thought she had jumped. Her heart sank. It wasn't until she felt someone stirring beside her on the bed, that she realized Dean was right there with her. She breathed out a sigh of relief.  
"Dean, wake up." He opened his eyes and sat up.  
"What's going on?"  
"Something's wrong. I'm not sure." She got up and went to the window. Everything was different. The city was destroyed. Andy and Dean got out of the hotel and went looking for some type of clue as to what was going on. It wasn't until, rounding a corner and seeing the word scrawled across a wall Dean got an idea.  
"Oh crap," he said. Andy looked at him confused.  
"What?" Before Dean could answer a group of very creepy looking dudes came around the corner. Dean's eyes widened.  
"We need to run. Now!" Dean grabbed Andy's hand and pulled her after him. They were cornered at a fence, until the gun fire started. They managed to make it out around the bullets and the creepy people and just kept going. They went through a fence at one point and Dean stopped to look at a sign.  
"August 1st 2014?" Dean muttered under his breath. Five years in the future.  
"What's Croatoan virus?" Andy asked. Dean just took her hand and started walking again.  
"It's a demon virus. Turns people crazy and murderous." Andy stared at him.  
"Lovely, and you know this how?"  
"Sam and I ran into it a few years back. While you were at the Roadhouse." Andy figured it was useless to freak out over it now. Dean was keeping a close eye out. "We should try heading to Bobby's" Dean found a car that looked like it would run and hotwired it and got going. Andy was asleep in the back when Zachariah appeared in the front seat. She kept her eyes and her mouth shut and listened. She wondered why he didn't seem to care that she was around. Maybe he intended to leave her in 2014. It would keep her out of the way. Deal with that when it comes. Bobby's house was empty. Andy had the distinct feeling that Bobby wasn't alive. Dean found a picture of Bobby, Cas and some other people at a place called 'Camp Chitaqua'  
"May as well give it a try." Andy said. So they headed out again. Andy swore it was blind luck that they found it. Together, she and Dean ninja-ed their way close. Dean headed toward the front while Andy tried to find another way in. She found one, just in time to see Dean being hauled into a building by…Dean…What the hell? She got closer to the building and found a window to look in through. Two Dean's. One was hers from 2009, and one was obviously this year's Dean. Bugger. This is not going to be fun. She waited until future Dean left. She carefully snuck into the building. Dean was trying his best to work a nail from the floor loose.  
"You know, it'll probably take you an hour to get that thing out. I'm tempted to watch you try." Andy said as she pulled a lock pick out of a pocket. Dean looked up at her and sighed.  
"You would wouldn't you?" Andy knelt and picked his cuffs open.  
"So, what are we going to do?" she asked. Dean rubbed at his wrists.  
"Try and figure out what the hell Zachariah wants from us." They carefully made their way out of the building. Andy went around the back to see what she could, while Dean stayed out front.  
"Hey Dean?" Dean spun around and came face to face with Chuck.  
"No, yes… Hi Chuck."  
"Hi. Look we're doing ok on canned goods right now, but we're really low on perishables and hygiene supplies. What do you think we should do?"  
"Well…umm. Maybe share…"  
"Wait aren't you supposed to be out on a mission right now?"  
"Absolutely, and I will be,"  
"Uh-oh." The nerves in Chuck's voice made Dean move quickly to avoid getting punched out by a slight Asian woman.  
"You spent the night in Jane's cabin didn't you?"  
"Whoa, what? I don't know…did I?" Dean asked looking at Chuck, who nodded.  
"I thought we had a connection?" the woman said sarcastically.  
"Well, I'm sure we do…" but she was already storming away.  
"Shit. Busted for stuff I haven't even done yet." Dean muttered.  
"What?" Chuck said confused.  
"Nothing. Hey is Cas still around?" Chuck laughed.  
"Yea. I don't think Cas is going anywhere." Dean nodded. When Chuck left Andy came back around the building.  
"So…Jane and Reesa." she said folding her arms, a teasing smile playing around her lips. Dean looked at her embarrassed and shrugged. Andy chuckled. "Are we going to find Cas?" she asked nodding towards the path that Chuck had taken.  
"May as well." They found the place easily. Dean asked Andy to wait for a bit so he could talk to Cas alone. Dean slipped in quietly and was met with Cas surrounded by women talking about orgies.  
"What are you a hippie?"  
"I thought you'd gotten over trying to label me." Cas said in a condescending tone. He turned toward Dean and looked at him. He reeled for a moment.  
"Whoa, strange."  
"What?"  
"You…aren't you. Not now you at least."  
"No, yes…exactly."  
"When are you from?"  
"2009."  
"Who did it? Was it Zachariah?"  
"Yes. So why don't you strap on your angel wings and fly me back to my time." Cas turned away from Dean and laughed without humor.  
"I really wish I could Dean, but sorry no dice." Dean looked at his friend.  
"Are you stoned?" Dean asked. Cas kept smiling.  
"Generally," he replied. That was when Andy walked in. Cas took one look at her and his face went from happily blissed out, to shock in a matter of seconds. Andy looked at Cas and raised an eyebrow.  
"That's a new look." she said.  
"Well this isn't good." Cas said  
"Why what's the problem?" Dean asked  
"She…uh…she vanished. Dyson too. Two years ago. No one has seen either of them since." Dean's eyes widened and he looked at Andy whose face was pale now. "Dean, if you see her, other you, that could cause some serious problems."  
"Why?"  
"Because he thinks you abandoned us, and he never stopped loving you." Cas said. Andy's eyes went wide. Why would Dean think she would ever abandon him.  
"Well, I'm not just going to hide in the shadows. There is a reason Zachariah brought me here along with Dean."  
"Yes, to kill you." Cas said.  
"What?" Dean looked at Cas.  
"Andy, you're Lucifer's prophet. The angels, especially angels like Zachariah would do anything to keep you out of this fight."  
"Then…how do I get back. If he wants to kill me all he needs to do is keep me here."  
"We'll figure that out when we get there." Dean said. Then he looked around. They all heard crunching gravel. They were back. Cas and Dean went down to meet them. Andy decided to wander around a bit. She kept out of sight as much as she could. It was quite the compound. Eventually she got tired and went back to the cabin she had found Dean in. They were both there, having a drink. Andy had to smile. It was such a wild situation she couldn't help it.  
"Who the hell are you?" came a voice behind her suddenly. A short Asian woman was standing staring at her. Shit! Andy tried to run but it was too late. The door to the cabin swung open and 2014 Dean was there staring at her. She watched as his face went from shock, colour draining from his face, to a cold anger. Andy would never have expected what came next. Dean lunged at her. She managed to side step just in time.  
"Dean! Wait!" She cried. But he kept coming, until her Dean came bursting out the door and grabbed onto future Dean.  
"Settle down! Dean, she's with me! She came here with me!" he shouted.  
"I don't care! She left us!" he tried to get to her again. Andy knew she needed to try to get through to him.  
"Dean, I would never leave you."  
"But you did! You left us just when we needed you most. Bobby died because you weren’t here!" Andy had to fight past the tears in her voice.  
"Dean, you know about what happens to me. If I left, it wasn't by my choice. It would never be my choice to leave you. Ever." She took a few steps forward. Her Dean shook his head.  
"It's ok," she said looking at him. "Dean… please. Believe me. I love you. I know you might not believe it anymore but it's true. I love you so much," she kept moving forward. She could see Dean was starting to calm down. He was listening. "Listen to me Dean. I love you. No matter what I would never leave you by choice. Do you understand? Never." Her Dean let the other go. She stepped in close and put a hand on his face. He closed his eyes, taking a shaky breath. Then wrapped his arms around her, crushing her to him.

In spite of the dramatic reunion there was still work to do. Plans were made to kill the devil. Once it was set, Dean reviled that Sam had not died in Detroit, but had said yes. That was the mission. To kill Lucifer, in Sam. It was a fucked up thing. Watching Dean throw away his friends. It was also a fucked up thing seeing Dean, if the older version of Dean having his neck snapped by Sam. When Zachariah showed up again, all Andy could do was hold on to Dean. By luck or by design, she came back with him. Then the angel gave his pitch to say yes. For a moment, Andy thought he was going to say yes. But then,  
"Nah."  
"Nah? You telling me you haven't learned your lesson?"  
"Oh I learned a lesson all right. Just not the one you wanted to teach."  
"Then I'll just have to teach it again. Cause I got you now boy," Then they were suddenly standing on the side of a road and Cas was smiling at them.  
"That's some nice timing Cas."  
"We had an appointment."  
Dean called Sam and the band got back together. 

**Three Months Later**

The first time Andy met Crowley, she had that sinking feeling like when she met Ruby. This was a demon that was going to cause problems. But he did come through. They had the Colt again, and they were going to kill the devil with it. Ellen and Jo showed up ready to go. Andy almost killed herself laughing watching Cas shoot back over a dozen shots while Dyson was trying to drink him under the table. Before they left Bobby demanded a photo.   
"So I have something to remember your ugly mugs by. Usual suspects in the corner." The all lined up. Sam put an arm around Cas' shoulder and one around Dean. Dean held on to Andy, who hugged Jo to her. Dyson put a hand on Dean and Andy's shoulders. Ellen was next to Bobby.  
"Always good to have an optimist." Ellen said.  
"He's right," Cas said in his deep voice. "Tomorrow we hunt the devil. This is out last night on earth." The picture was rather somber. 

When they rolled into that empty town something felt wrong to Andy. It wasn't until Cas wandered off that the vision hit her. Jo, bleeding. Ellen with her finger on a trigger. An explosion. When it let her go she cried out. Dean was right in front of her, holding her shoulders.   
"Andy! Andy, what is it? What did you see?" She looked up at him…and couldn't open her mouth. She couldn't tell him that it was all for nothing, that Ellen and Jo were going to die. She fought so hard, but nothing came. Nothing but a strangled cry. She looked over at Jo and fell to her knees sobbing.  
"Andy, baby talk to me. What is it?" Dean asked fear thick in his voice. She looked up at him through her tears.  
"I-I can't. I can't…they won't let me…oh god!"  
"Andy, stop it you're scaring me."  
"You might want to keep your girlfriend quiet there Deano. There's talk the devil is around here." The voice was unfamiliar to Andy. Dean spun around, shotgun raised.  
"Meg," he said in a rough low voice. Andy didn't get to hear the rest of the exchange. 

A damp cellar, a firelight glow on the wall. Andy was kneeling, not on pavement, but a stone floor. She glanced around trying to get her tears under control. She got up and turned toward the light and saw Cas in a circle of fire.   
"Cas? What the hell is this?"  
"Andy, you need to run. Lucifer-"  
"Is in the building." Came a chilling voice from one side. Andy froze. She knew without knowing how. She turned slowly and saw him. He walked towards her easily, in no rush. He was looking her over very carefully. "So you're the one. My prophet." He circled around her. "You're the one who sees it all. The thickening plots, the intrigue, who will fall and who will rise." Andy could barely breath she was so scared. "They tell me that you will know the true outcome before it happens. Do you think so?" Andy couldn't move. "You know, most of the angels think that the devils prophet is actually chosen by me, and that I give them the foresight. But you know otherwise, don't you." Andy managed a small nod. "Hmm, yes. Interesting isn't it, that God chose an outsider for the job. But, he is an odd one, our father." He looked pointedly at Castiel. Maybe he thinks you're unique enough that I'll do my job and protect you." He looked back to Andy. Sizing her up. "Maybe he's right." There was a pause, then Lucifer clapped his hands together. "Now, you know why you're here?" She shook her head. "I want to know, what you know." Andy's eyes widened. "and I also don't want you saving the Winchesters and their friends from the dogs." Andy gasped at the memory of her last vision. He raised an eyebrow at that. "Struck a never have I? Well maybe I'll let you see them when you tell me what I want."  
"I can't." she said quietly.  
"What was that?"  
"I can't tell you anything."  
"Oh I think you'll find I can be very persuasive."  
"It doesn't matter how persuasive you are. I physically can't tell you anything. God, angels, who ever, won't let me. The words literally won't come out of my mouth."  
"Well that puts a wrinkle in the plan." He looked back at Castiel. Then he looked beyond him, Andy dared a glance and saw Meg. Anger flared in her but she kept quiet.  
"I've got the Winchesters pinned down. What should I do with them."  
Lucifer looked over his shoulder at Andy, a small smile played at his lips.  
"Leave them alone."  
"Are you sure-?"  
"All things happen for a reason. There's still time Castiel. Time to change your mind." Cas said nothing. Lucifer sighed then looked back to Andy. "I wish I could kill you, but even the devils prophet is protected. Even more so than the others." he reached out a hand to her. Andy felt a pressure around her making it hard to breath then it vanished. "Protection from angels. Quite the party trick." He sighed again. "Well, sadly my time is up I have an appointment I can't miss. It's been real." And he was gone. Andy stood dumbstruck for a moment. Then she caught a glimpse. A flash of a tall broad shouldered form. When Dyson looked carefully around the doorway, their eyes met. Andy fought not to let her relief show on her face. She watched as Dyson's lips quirked up in a small smile, then she lost track of him. He was just a blur of movement. He knocked Meg out in one blow, then laid her across the ring of holy fire that had trapped Castiel so he could get out.  
"We need to get to the others now!" Andy said and held out a hand to Dyson and Cas, who flew them out. They touched down in the street just in time to see Sam and Dean come out of an ally.  
"Dean!" Andy called. He turned and saw them, and then the building blew. Andy started. Her heart shattered, and she screamed. Ellen and Jo, she knew, had been in that building. She fell to her knees sobbing. Dean was running to her. Dyson got her to her feet, but she couldn't stay up.  
"Andy, we need to go now!" Dean said intensely. All she could do was cry. He scooped her into his arms and ran back to where Sam was waiting. Dyson followed close behind.  
"Let's get moving." Was the last thing she heard for a while. 

The colt didn't work. Dean pulled it off. Andy watched as he shot the devil square in the head. But the bastard just bounced right back. Ellen and Jo were gone, and they had failed. Andy spent three days practically catatonic. It scared everyone. Dean most of all. In a desperate state he suggested maybe checking her into a psych ward for a while.  
"Fuck you," was what Andy said to that. The first words out of her mouth. "There is nothing you could do to get me back in one of those places." That was that. The boys, including Dyson, continued to hunt while Andy and Bobby worked the Lucifer walking problem. Sam and Dean didn't tell Andy when her old roommate Anna turned murderous. They figured that would just break her even more. Andy managed to wind herself down slowly. It was a long, hard process, but after a few weeks she was feeling more like herself. Until she saw what was coming for the boys. 


	17. The Horsemen and The New Guy

Dyson noticed the change in Andy. He had know her for a very long time, and with that came a certain ability to tell when something was bothering her. He also knew she wouldn't often volunteer any information. He kept a close eye on her though. He was worried about her. Ever since Ellen and Jo died, she hadn't really come back to herself. The boys had been off on a couple of cases for a while, but one night Dean called and said they were coming up. From his tone Dyson figured something had gone wrong.   
"What happened?" Bobby asked as he opened the door. Andy only had to take one look at Sam to know what had happened.  
"We ran into Famine." Dean said roughly.  
"The horseman?" Bobby asked. Dean nodded and ushered Sam in. Dyson was close behind "And?"  
"And Sam got jonesing for demon blood and managed to find some so he needs a detox run." Sam looked at Andy, pale faced, sweating, eyes full of pain. Andy sighed inwardly. It wouldn't be as bad, there was less to deal with, but she was not looking forward to feeling that again so soon. She moved to take Sam's hand, but he pulled away.  
"No Andy." he said shaking his head. "I'm not going to let you." Dean looked between them confused.   
"Let her do what?" he asked.  
"Yea, let her do what?" Dyson said also giving them confused looks.  
"Sam, come on. This way you won't waste any time. Just-" Andy said trying to reach for his hands again.  
"No Andy. Let me deal with this. I won't let you put yourself through my pain."  
"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Sam looked between Dean and Andy.  
"You didn't tell him?" He asked brow pinched together.  
"Wasn't my place to tell him. That was between you and me." Andy answered looking away.  
"Would someone please tell me what is going on?" Dyson's voice raised in frustration. Before Andy could say anything Sam jumped in.  
"She took on my withdrawal right after Lucifer rose." he said simply. Dean did a double take.  
"You did what?" Both Dean and Dyson said in unison. They both paused and looked at each other in a strange way. Then Dean shook his head and looked back at Andy. Andy looked away from him.   
"The motel. Your fever, the shaking." Dean said slowly. Andy nodded. Dean turned away running a hand down his face. "Ok. Sammy, come on."  
"Dean wait." But he didn't look at her. He took his brother down to the panic room and locked him in. 

Sam had a rough go. It was different for him, because he had to deal with the other effects of the blood that Andy hadn't had to. She could tell it was torture for Dean, listening to Sam going through that. Andy kept her distance. She knew he had to work through the fact that someone else had done something for Sam that he couldn't. But when she saw him bolt outside after a particularly violent outburst from Sam she couldn't stop herself, she followed him out. She watched as he took several shaky breaths. Raised his face to the sky.  
"Please. I can't…I need some help. Please." Unshed tears in his voice. Andy moved closer to him.  
"Dean?" she said softly. He jumped and turned to her quickly. His eyes full, his breath coming in ragged gasps. Andy silently walked to him and put her arms around his waist, and held him tight. It only took a moment for him to hold her back hard, bury his face in her shoulder and cry. When he finally stopped, Andy kissed him softly and looked into his eyes.   
"I know what Famine said to you." she told him quietly. Dean's eyes widened. Then he sighed looking away from her. He took a shaky breath.  
"He was right." Dean said roughly. -Andy took Dean's face in her hands and made him look at her.  
"No, Dean. He wasn't. A person who feels as strongly and as much as you do can't be dead on the inside. You are broken, anyone with eyes could see that, but you are not dead." Dean was focusing on her now. He looked like he didn't believe her.  
"Then why wasn't I affected by him? Why wasn't I hungry." Andy sighed. She thought she knew the answer, but Dean wasn't going to like it.  
"You were," Dean shook his head and started to disagree "let me finish. You were affected, but the thing you were hungry for was nothing." Dean stopped trying to protest and looked at Andy confused. "Like I said, you feel so hard and so much that what you crave most, what you're hungry for is nothingness. You want to want nothing. So you did. But, being you, you kept going through the motions, like he said. He thought you were dead inside, because that is what you crave right now." Andy finished, her eyes wet. She knew she was right, and she knew Dean understood and it broke her heart that she was right. The thing he wanted most, was for it all to stop. She hugged him again. Hard. He held on to her, shaking, from what she wasn't sure, but he was here, he knew the truth, and they would get through it.

**A few weeks later**

The night Karen showed up at Bobby's Andy just about ran screaming from the house. She had had it with all the weird ass crap that had been going on the past few months and that was almost the last straw. She felt for all the people who had loved ones coming back to them. But it all just felt wrong. What was worse, was Bobby couldn't see it. Then suddenly, Dyson disappeared. Andy looked everywhere for him, but there was nothing. Then the boys rolled back into town, and all hell broke loose. Karen got sick. Wicked high fever, coughing up gross foamy gunk. Bobby begged Andy to heal her, but there was nothing she could do. This wasn't a normal illness. It was death coming back to bite it's victims in the ass. That was when Dyson showed back up. He had been off chatting with…Death…the horseman…again. Apparently he had pissed him off somehow and that was why Sioux Falls had to suffer. Andy's heart broke for Bobby when they burned Karen. She could see the pain in his eyes and it lingered. She knew it wouldn't go away easily. 

**Two months later**

"Andy, we could really use you on this one. The state is lousy with demonic omens. Will you help?" Dean had called her after a search had reviled some serious crap in Minnesota. It didn't take much for her to get on her bike and ride out to meet the boys. It was interesting meeting another prophet. Like Chuck's her visions were more violent than Andy's, but they seemed real enough. They called Cas and hopped he would show up. Andy was suspicious about Leah. The paradise stuff was a bit much for her to swallow. It seemed that Dean almost seemed to buy it. Andy started to get really worried when Dean started talking about not fighting anymore. Then Cas showed up hammered and suddenly Andy had a very bad feeling. When he told her and Sam that Leah wasn't a prophet. After dealing with The Whore of Babylon Dean took off. He had suddenly become a servant of heaven. Luckily, someone upstairs, or downstairs or sideways for that matter, wanted him found. Andy saw where he went. All she wanted was to keep Dean from saying yes.

"You look like crap." Dean started and looked up. Seeing Andy's reflection sent a shock through Dean. The look on his face made Andy want to hold him and never let go. But she was fighting her pain that he needed to send a letter to Lisa so her face was hard, and his changed to match it.  
"What are you doing here Andy?"  
"I came to talk you down." Dean chuckled without humor.  
"Well you can talk but I won't hear."  
"Damn right you'll hear me." Andy said with such fire that Dean looked up at her stunned. "What the hell are you thinking!"  
"Andy please don't" Dean all but whispered.   
"Dean," she took a step towards him but he backed away from her. She stopped and looked at him eyes hard and hurt. "I can't help it. You decided to go and get angel fucked." She shrugged. "How is that in any way a good idea?"  
"It's not your choice."  
"No. It's not my choice. But I like to think that you and I have some respect for each other. And that you might at least hear what I have to say even if you won't listen." He looked at her steadily. She was struck by the hopelessness in her lover's eyes. She could see he was at a complete loss. "Dean, you have to see how wrong this is. You're just going to walk away. From Sam, from me? How could you do that?"  
"How could I? Isn't that exactly what you do?" That hit Andy hard. She took a deep breath and soldiered on.  
"I was wrong. And every time I did, I regretted it the moment I walked away. Please…please Dean just wait. We're working on this."  
"You've got nothing and you know it Andy."  
"Nothing? Dean we have Dyson, and me. I don't really think we need Michael at all here." Dean shook his head.  
"No, I am not letting people I love get caught in the crossfire here."  
"So you'll just leave the people you love high and dry instead. Besides who says we wouldn't get caught anyway."  
"Better than loosing you all together." Andy sighed frustrated. "You know you can't stop me." Andy chuckled lightly.  
"No, but I can slow you down." She nodded at something, or someone behind Dean. He turned and saw Dyson, who grabbed him and they went poof.

Andy wished Dean would settle. She couldn't handle his nervous pacing and his wicked attitude. Andy watched as he circled once more. Cas was also keeping a close eye on him. That also made Andy a bit nervous. She glanced at Dyson, who stood in the doorway. His arms were crossed over his chest, his face was stoic. She wasn't really paying attention to Dean raving about screwed pooches until she heard him say  
"You're not my father. And you ain't in my shoes." She looked up at him slightly horrified at what he had just said to Bobby. Bobby pulled out his gun and put it on the desk. Then reached into his shirt pocket and produced the 'round he means to put through his skull.' Andy looked at Dean, whose face was closed and passive. Suddenly, Castiel grunted and held his head in pain. Andy rose, ready to…to do what she wasn't sure. Then he vanished. The tension doesn’t leave the house and only gets worse when Cas comes back with an unconscious muddy boy.  
"Oh my God," Andy said quietly.  
"Who is that?" Bobby asked.  
"That's Adam. That's our brother." Dean replied.

Between the four of them, Bobby, Dyson, Andy, and Sam kept Adam in check, locked Dean up in the panic room and tried to hash out a plan. It was hard for Andy. Watching Dean desperate to do what he thinks is right. Resorting to blowing Cas to heaven and bolting. Then Adam getting whisked away from under their noses. Andy, Dyson and Sam had their work cut out for them. Dyson went looking for Adam, but the angels had taken him somewhere Dyson couldn’t track. When Cas reappeared with an unconscious Dean in tow Andy hoped it was over. No such luck. Cas figured out that the angels were holding Adam in the same place they had put Dean before Lucifer rose. All together, they went to get him back. The rescue mission was a bust. Cas managed to blow the angels guarding the outside away, but it also blew him away in the process. They left Dyson outside to guard their exit. Inside the room, things did not go well. Just as they were about to get Adam out, Zachariah showed up and as the epic dick that he was decided to make Sam, Adam and Andy spit blood while he tried to convince Dean to say yes. So not only did Andy have to watch Dean crumble under the pressure of watching his brothers and his lover hemorrhage, but she got to enjoy the feeling of blood filling her lungs. She could see it. Dean was going to say yes. But then he surprised all of them. With a small wink Dean turned the tables. In spite of getting to kill Zachariah, they still lost Adam. For all they knew he was dead, or worse. They all limped home to Bobby's, and tried to get up the balls to keep fighting.


	18. Divine Intervention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pure self indulgence. It's basically my version of what happens after they get rid of Pestilence. If sick!fic is not your thing, skip this chapter.

Andy knew Dean almost said yes. She also knew it was all for Sam. In a way she was proud of Dean, for not giving up. Not giving in. But she knew he was still having a hard time with everything. So when the boys caught a case, she didn't try to stop them. She did send Dyson with them though. He was board anyway. She stayed at Bobby's and kept researching horsemen and other apocalyptic apocrypha. When the boys ran into a hotel full of old world gods and learned from Gabriel that the horsemen's rings were the key to Lucifer's cage, she actually felt hopeful. The boys started tracking Pestilence across the country. All he was doing creating an epidemic of swine flu. But he was easily keeping one step ahead of them. When she heard the boys were working with Crowley again, she had a bad feeling again. This demon was getting too much into their lives. But there was nothing she could say to change the boys minds. He said he could get them to Pestilence, so they went with it. When Dean called after they had got a location, he was not in a good mood. Apparently the demon that they had captured was one of Sam's old school friend. The one who had introduced him to Jess. Sam killed him, and now Dean was even more worried about his brother. Not because he had killed him, but because of the rage he had showed while doing it. Andy didn't know what to say to that. She was just glad Dean agreed to let her help when they went after Pestilence.

**A few days later**

"Andy you are not going in there!" Dean said adamantly.  
"Why the hell not?" Andy said indignantly. She looked to Dyson for support, but she should have known better. He didn't want her going in any more than Dean did.  
"Because, that's why." Dean grumbled.  
"Seriously Dean. That's your argument."  
"Andy please, just stay here. Please?" Andy sighed. She didn't like it, but it was a rare thing for her to be able to say no to Dean when he said please to her.  
"Fine, but if you aren't out in 30 minutes I'm coming in after you."  
"Deal." She watched her boys walk cautiously into the hospital. Pestilence made her nervous. He had stayed hidden this long. When their 30 minutes was up she ran into the hospital. It was just as she was through emergency that the vision hit. The boys on the floor blood trickling out of both their mouths. Where the hell was Dyson? Pestilence with a contented smile playing at his lips. Then she saw Cas burst through the door. He took two steps then dropped to his knees blood pouring out of his mouth. Pestilence strode over to him to gloat.  
"An occupied vessel. But powerless." Pestilence grinned. "There's not a speck of angel in you is there?" Then Dyson appeared and grabbed him from behind. Cas lunged for the knife, got it and brought it down on the horseman's hand.  
"Maybe just a speck." Cas said.  
"It doesn't matter. You're too late." The horseman said and vanished. Andy ran through the halls and found all three of the boys just picking themselves up. Dean coughed up the last bit of blood that was in his mouth and caught sight of her.  
"Looks like you got it done." Andy said checking her boys over.  
"Yea…I guess." Together they got themselves out of the hospital and into the Impala. Dyson took himself back to Bobby's while the others drove. They were about three hours into the drive when Andy felt that something was off. Sam and Cas were both passed out in the back. Which was not all the strange, except angels don't sleep, and watching carefully, Andy could see that Dean was nodding. She touched him lightly on the shoulder.  
"Babe, pull over before you drive us off the road." Dean gave her a side long glance. He said nothing, but pulled off to the shoulder. That only deepened Andy's feeling that something wasn't right. Dean got out of the car and Andy slid behind the wheel. Before she pulled out she gave Dean an appraising look.  
"What?" he said. His voice lower than usual.  
"Dean, are you ok?"  
"Yea Andy, just tired, like everybody." He yawned and settled against the door. Andy sighed and pulled the car back onto the road. They had close to three more hours to go. Dean started to cough one hour after Andy took over. She was starting to think cutting off Pestilence's ring hadn't completely wiped the boys clean. She silently cursed. A few minutes later she heard Sam quietly sneeze in his sleep. She prayed they could get to Bobby's before the boys figured out what was happening. When Castiel coughed quietly she prayed for divine intervention, because that was what she was going to need to get through this mess. 

When they pulled in to Bobby's all the boys were awake. They all looked beat, but were not letting on how bad they really felt. Andy got them inside and commanded each of them to bed. Each one protested, and each one gave up. Including Cas. Then Andy sat down with Bobby, Dyson and a glass of rum.  
"Well, nice to bat a home run once and a while." Andy sighed and took a drink. "What?" Bobby asked suspiciously.  
"Last thing he said…'It's too late.'"  
"I don't like the sound of that."  
"Yea. Probably more to it than this, but all three of the boys are coming down with something. Parting gift I think." Bobby's eyes widened. Dyson rolled his eyes and sighed.  
"Balls"  
"Say that again. There is no way I can heal them all. They're just going to have to ride it out."  
"Well, we had better get stocked up." Bobby said getting up and grabbing his keys.  
"Thanks Bobby." Andy said. He put a hand on her shoulder.  
"Go get some rest darlin'. You're gonna need it." She sighed, finished her drink, then went upstairs and crawled into bed with Dean. 

Andy was woken by the bed shaking. She rolled over to find Dean sitting on the edge of the bed in the midst of a coughing fit he was desperately trying to stifle it. Oh shit.  
"Dean," she said gently. He jumped and a sneeze escaped him. "Bless you."  
"Sorry, for waking you up." He said with a sniff.  
"S'ok babe. Come back to bed." Andy tried to pull him back into her, but he resisted.  
"We've got work to do." He got up, sneezed into his arm, and started getting dressed. Andy rolled her eyes. She got up and put her arms around him.  
"Dean. You know you can't hide this from me."  
"Hide what."  
"That your sick. I've known since last night."  
"Don't know-" but he was interrupted by another volley of coughing. Andy rubbed his back soothingly.  
"See, told you. I think Pestilence left you all with a parting gift."  
"All of us?"  
"I'm pretty sure Sam and Cas have it too." Dean sighed.  
"Doesn't mean we can't get things done."  
"At least for now…no. I guess not." Andy leaned up and kissed his cheek. Her sneaky way of checking for fever. For now, Dean was cool. 

It was a very sickly morning. Andy felt bad for Cas who was, for the first time in existence, experiencing a cold. Every time he sneezed or coughed he looked confused. Dyson seemed to find that hilarious and spent most the day bugging Cas about it. Andy tired to ply the boys with drugs, but being their usual selves they refused.  
"They make us drowsy," Sam commented. So for the time being, Andy gave up. They poured through books, news papers, anything they could think of to give them a hint as to where Death might end up. Dyson tried complaining about looking for Death when he could just go find him.  
"Dyson, you have pissed him off way too much. Letting you go try find him would likely get you killed." Andy said.  
"Andrea, it's me. I won't get killed."  
"No, Dyson. It's not happening." Dyson opened his mouth to say something else but he was interrupted by Cas sneezing harshly. Everyone looked at him. Dyson glanced at Andy and gave up. He knew Andy needed him there to help. 

Andy watched as her boys started to run themselves down. Sam's nose was bright red, his eyes seemed to barely be able to stay open. Cas was rumpled and distracted, sitting on the couch dozing off. Dean was pale, dark circles under his eyes and looked generally miserable. She wasn't sure when she started thinking that this was a pointless endeavor with the boys like this. Maybe it was when Sam blew his nose for the hundredth time, or when Dean's cough started to get chesty, but what really did it was Dean stumbling against the wall. Whatever it was there was a point where Andy threw down her notes and stood up.  
"Ok, that's it. All of you need to go to bed. Now." Andy said looking at each of them in turn.  
"Andy, come on. We-"  
"Dean, shut up. You're all sick, off your game, we are getting nowhere. Go to bed, get some rest we can tackle this shit when you're better." Apparently her speech did the trick. Sam and Cas went without much fuss. Sam to his room, Cas curled up on the couch in Bobby's office. They both looked exhausted. But Dean sat down with a book and a look that suggested he would refuse to move. Andy sighed.  
"Dean,"  
"Andy, we need to get this toge-together" he sneezed violently. He put a hand to his head. Andy went over to him and knelt in front of him. She took the book off his lap where it had fallen. He tried to protest, but she put a finger to his lips.  
"Dean, baby, you need to stop." he rolled his eyes at her. "Hey look at me." He glanced at her. "You're sick, and running yourself into the ground won't help anyone. Come to bed and let me take care of you." She stood up and held out a hand to him. He looked at her for a moment, then took it. She climbed into bed with him and slept for a few hours. When she woke, Dean was still sleeping soundly next to her, breathing through his mouth. She kissed him lightly on the shoulder, then got up. She wasn't the one down with a nasty cold, no reason she couldn't keep working. She looked in on Cas. He was still out cold, curled on the couch. Andy thought she saw him shiver slightly, so she went and got a blanket for him, as well as a pillow. He snuggled in without waking up. Bobby got up shortly after she did and worked with her. Dyson wandered in shortly after that.  
"How is everyone?" he asked.  
"Still asleep thankfully. Hopefully they stay that way for a while." Andy replied. A few hours in Bobby was making breakfast, Dyson was out looking for a reaper or spirit to talk to, and Andy hadn't got anywhere. She sighed and threw down her papers. She heard a soft creak and turned to see Dean in the door way. He looked rough. He was still pale, the dark smudges were still under his eyes. She could see he was trembling, and his hair was a mess. He took a few steps into the room and almost lost his footing. Andy jumped up and caught him before he crashed into something.  
"Dean, what are you doing up?"  
"You weren't there. I wanted to find you."  
"That's sweet babe, but you really should still be sleeping." She brought him to a chair and sat him down. She leaned in and kissed his forehead. The way he was moving, Andy was positive he had a fever, but she wanted to check. She wasn't surprised at the amount of heat coming off him. "You're feverish." Dean looked at her like she was stating the painfully obvious.  
"When am I not feverish with a cold." Andy had to chuckle. He was right. Dean smiled at her, then coughed roughly into his fist.  
"Well if you won't go to bed, feel for some breakfast and drugs?" Dean hesitated at the mention of drugs, but he nodded slowly. Andy smiled and kissed him again. 

Sam and Cas got up an hour later, not looking much better than Dean. Andy made them take some medicine as they were both running fevers as well. Cas tried very hard to tell Andy that the medicine wouldn't do anything for him.  
"Cas, for now, you're human, so humor me. Ok?" It was strange, usually when Sam and Dean were sick they would complain bitterly, but for now, everyone was quiet and subdued. They worked as much as they could, but not much got done between sneezing, coughing and fighting off dizzy spells. When Andy was trying to think of something to make for dinner, she suddenly remembered Dean, sick with a bad flu, years ago and Sam telling her he liked tomato rice soup when he was sick. She smiled to herself at the memory and went to work. It was just about ready when Dean came wandering into the kitchen. Andy looked over her shoulder at him. He looked miserable, but no worse. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder.  
"What's for dinner?" he asked, voice rough.  
"Tomato rice soup." she answered stirring the pot. She felt Dean tense. She was afraid she had made a mistake. She turned in his arms and looked up at him. Dean was looking at her with an expression that sent pangs through her heart. It was something between awe, gratitude, pain, and love. His eyes shone, and he raised a hand to her face and caressed it.  
"How did I get so lucky to have you?" he said quietly. Andy laid her hand over his and squeezed. Dean leaned in and kissed her softly. Then Andy turned back to the soup and Dean wrapped his arms around her again. Dyson wandered in just before they all sat down. He hadn't had any luck finding anyone or anything particularly helpful. They all enjoyed the soup. The boys were all still miserable, but they weren't seriously sick. Which was making Andy nervous. Pestilences last act wouldn't be to give his killers a bad cold. She was waiting for the other shoe to drop. 

The next day came and went uneventfully. The boys were lethargic but well enough to function. Andy kept a close eye on Dean. He seemed to have, whatever it was, the worst. His cough was deep and chesty, he was obviously dizzy, and Andy saw him shiver every once and a while. She got them to bed early and kept working with Bobby and Dyson. It was 1am when she finally crawled into bed. She woke no more than two hours later to a harsh coughing fit from Dean. He was sitting up in bed trying desperately to catch a breath. Andy sat up and put a hand on his back. It was tight as a bow string.  
"Dean, you need to relax or it will just get worse." She could feel him trying. Andy maneuvered herself in front of him and him look at her. "Dean, breathe with me. Come on." She got him taking deep breaths with her. Finally he managed to stop coughing. "Ok now?" she asked. He nodded. "Let me get you some water," she said. She leaned forward and kissed his forehead. She was startled at the amount of heat coming off his face. She pressed her wrist to his head. "You're burning up baby." Dean sighed and shivered.  
"Can't stay warm." Andy pursed her lips.  
"Ok, let me get you some water and Tylenol. Sit tight." She got up and got Dean a glass and the pills. Then she went to check on Sam and Cas. If Dean was worse, she bet they would be too. She knocked softly on Sam's door.  
"Sammy, it's me," she said as she went in. Apparently Sam had thought it was a good idea to try and get some work done in bed. He was sitting up, light on, head lolled to one side. Andy could hear his congested breathing from the doorway. Andy sighed, but couldn't help the affectionate smile creep over her face. She couldn't count the number of times she tucked Sam in after finding him just like this. She went over and brushed the stray hair out of his eyes. When she did, her smile faded. Sam was burning up too. She shook his shoulder.  
"Sam. Wake up." He started slightly and opened his eyes. It took him a moment to focus.  
"Hey Andy," he said roughly, and coughed.  
"Hey Sammy. Sorry I woke you, I just wanted to get some meds into you." She held out a glass and some Tylenol. Sam took them.  
"Thanks."  
"You're welcome. Now, how about you give up reading and actually get some decent sleep." Sam looked a little sheepish, but he settled down. Next Andy went down to check on Cas. The angel looked worse than both Dean and Sam combined. His speck of angel was not doing him much good. His hair was wild, his face was pale. He was shaking, almost violently, and after a moment Andy realized he was whimpering. Her heart melted for him. Other shoe. Although she and Cas had a bit of a rocky relationship, her need to help people who were hurting won out. She knelt next to the couch and passed a gentle had over his head. Hot and dry. Cas opened his eyes at her touch. She was shocked to see so much pain in them.  
"Cas, it's Andy. What hurts?" He blinked, not really registering who was with him.  
"Everything," he said quietly.  
"Ok sweetie, but I need more specific. Help me out Cas." Cas raised a shaking hand and put it on his head, then on his chest. "Good, that's good. Now is it hard to breathe?" He nodded. "Ok, does it hurt to breath?" he shook his head. "Does it hurt to cough?" he nodded. "Ok Cas, you're doing good. I'm going to get you something for it" Cas shook his head and reached out to her.  
"Won't work."  
"I know drugs won't work on you Cas. I've learned that, but I have some experience with herbal remedies, I'm going to give those a try ok?" He hesitated, then nodded. She had hid her fear well. Cas was really sick. His fever was high, his lungs sounded awful and she could tell he was weak. She had to wake Bobby and Dyson for help.  
"I'm sorry. Cas is really bad. The drugs are doing nothing for him. I want to try him on some herbal stuff." She listed what she would need. Bobby had most of it, and knew where he could get the rest quickly.  
"Do you want me to go?" Dyson asked. Andy shook her head. Dyson smiled softly at her.  
"You two going to be ok with them by yourselves?" Bobby asked  
"Not much worse than anything we've dealt with before." Andy said. Bobby looked at her hard. She dropped her bravado. "We'll be ok Bobby. Really." he nodded and left. Andy sent Dyson to the basement for spare blankets and any other supplies he thought they might need. Then she sat down in the office and put her head in her hands. They could not afford this right now. She couldn't heal them all, and she needed them to help figure out where Death was. While she was wallowing, for the second time, she heard the floor creak and looked up to see Dean in the door way. He didn't look much better, but he seemed a bit steadier on his feet at the moment.  
"You ok?" his voice was thick with concern. She had to laugh.  
"You're the one that looks like death and you're asking me if I'm ok?"  
"You didn't come back to bed." He came over and sat on the desk in front of her.  
"I went and checked on Sam and gave him some drugs. Then I came to check on Cas…" Dean looked at her, eyes nervous. "He's pretty bad Dean."  
"Bad how?"  
"The drugs aren't doing anything for him. He's in pain, and he doesn't know how to handle it. He doesn't have experience with this stuff." Dean sighed and passed a hand over his face. Andy stood and put an arm around him. "Come on. You should go see him." Dean nodded. She took him into the room.  
"Hey Cas,"  
"Dean?" Cas' voice was wrecked.  
"Hey Cas."  
"Dean, I'm sorry…I'm sorry."Then coughed hard. Dean looked at Andy confusion and concern etched on his face. Andy could only shrug.  
"It's ok Cas. There's nothing to be sorry for." Dean gave the angel and friendly pat on the shoulder. "Let's get you better ok? Go back to sleep." Cas nodded and snuggled back down into his blanket. Dean looked lost. Dyson came in then with a few spare blankets. He looked at Cas and sighed. Then caught sight of Dean. His brow furrowed in concern.  
"Hey," he said putting a hand on his friend's shoulder "you ok?" Dean just nodded and wandered out of the room. Andy followed him out glancing at Dyson sharing his concerned look. Andy saw Dean sag against the wall. She went over to him and put a comforting hand on his arm. "How are you feeling babe?" she asked softly.  
"I'm fine Andy." Dean replied. Andy sighed.  
"You are not fine Dean. You should go back to bed."  
"I can't."  
"Dean, please"  
"Andy, I can't. Not with…" He glanced back towards the study.  
"Not with Cas like this." Andy said finishing his thought. He nodded.  
"Look Dean, I'm sure, whatever this is, Cas can beat it. He is an angel after all."  
"I know. It's just…he's so…you know…"  
"Not skilled at being human." Dean chuckled. He coughed just after, a dry bark that made Andy's chest squeeze. "Dean, you can't do anything for Cas when you're this sick yourself." Dean looked at her over his fist. She held out a hand to him. "Come on babe. Go back to bed. If anything changes, anything better or worse, I'll come wake you up. Ok?" Dean hesitated, but he nodded and took Andy's hand. She got him back into bed.  
"Watch out for him," Dean said. Andy nodded.  
"You know I will," and she went back down to Cas. Within the hour his fever was starting to yo-yo. It would climb and climb until it broke and Cas would sweat bullets for about 20 minutes and it would come down. Then it would just start to climb again. Andy tried to keep up but it was challenging. Dyson helped by keeping hot and cool water on hand. When Bobby came back with the supplies she asked for, Andy made an infusion for Cas and managed to get him to drink it all. He slept after that. Real sleep, not fevered unconsciousness. Andy dozed off in a chair warped in one of the spare blankets. She hadn't even noticed she had fallen asleep until someone was shaking her. She opened her eyes. Dyson had a hand on her shoulder. Andy panicked, thinking one of the boys had taken a turn for the worst. Dyson nodded to the couch. Cas was sitting up, hair an absolute mess, eyes clear of fever. She sighed.  
"Cas? Hey, how are you feeling."  
"Much improved thanks to you." Andy smiled at the ex-angel. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.  
"That's good. I'm so glad."  
"That...drink you gave me was very invigorating." Andy laughed. Cas looked slightly embarrassed. "Thank you Andy. For everything."  
"You're welcome Cas." She stood up and gave Cas a kiss on the head. He looked vaguely confused, which made Andy laugh again. Just then Bobby shuffled in, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.  
"How's our angel." he said gruffly. She looked at him and smiled slightly.  
"Much better it seems." Andy said nodding at the couch. Bobby looked to see Cas sitting up.  
"Good to see." he said. Cas just nodded. Andy looked at Dyson.  
"I should go check on the boys." she said "and you should get some sleep. You look beat, which is rather rare for you." Dyson nodded and headed down to his room.  
"I can keep an eye on this one." Bobby said looking Cas over.  
"I think I may…rest some more." Andy smiled at the innocence of the human angel. The concept of rest was too foreign for Cas, but he seemed to be embracing it at the moment. She made her way up stairs. She checked on Sam first. He was sleeping soundly. He still sounded congested, but his fever was down. Andy smiled and sighed again, her boys were coming down to normal. Finally, she went to see Dean. When she opened the door, her good mood dropped a few pegs. It was hot and sticky in the room. She went over to the bed. Dean was twisted up in sheets and blankets. Suddenly she heard a sound. It was a pathetic whimper of pain and misery. Andy's heart made a painful thump.  
"Dean?" She sat on the bed and brushed a hand over his head. The heat coming off of him was shocking."God, you're burning." Andy tried to keep the panic out of her voice. Dean moaned and opened his eyes.  
"Andy? How's Cas, is he ok?" Andy almost broke down. No matter how bad he felt, Dean was always thinking of someone else before himself.  
"He's fine, Dean. Just fine. So is Sam. But right now, you need to focus on yourself ok babe." Andy said trying to hold back tears.  
"You ok? You sound funny." Dean tried to sit up but collapsed back onto his pillow. He coughed hard.  
"I'm fine Dean."  
"Andy. I don't feel good." he said taking his hand away from his mouth. It was covered in blood. Andy stared horrified. She swallowed hard and ran a soothing hand through Dean's hair.  
"I know baby. Tell me what hurts." she couldn't keep her voice from cracking  
"Everything," Andy's laugh at the symmetry had a tinge of hysteria. "I'm gonna get you better ok. Just sleep a bit more for now, please." Dean nodded and settled back into the pillow. Andy was nearly in tears. It figured that the one time she wasn't focused on Dean was the one time he really needed her. She stroked Dean's burning head. Running her fingers through his damp hair. For a long moment she sat there, just watching him. Then she shook herself and got up. She closed the door quietly behind her and came face to face with Sam. He at least, looked ten times better.  
"Hey. Good morning." he said with a smile, until he saw Andy's face. "Andy you look awful." Andy rolled her eyes trying hard to hold the tears back. "Andy, what's wrong?" She took a deep breath.  
"Dean's coughing up blood, and his fever is really high." Sam took a step back.  
"What?" his eyes were wide. "How did that happen?"  
"I…I wasn't with him last night. Cas was really bad, and Dean asked me to stay with him." her voice cracked again. She took a deep shaky breath "He was worried and he wasn't that bad when I sent him back to bed…" she ran out of words mostly because her voice had abandoned her for tears. Sam was giving her the scared puppy look. Suddenly he had her tight in a hug. Andy buried her face in his chest and sobbed.  
"I know he'll be ok. He has you here with him." Sam said Andy let herself be comforted for a moment. Then she pulled away.  
"I have work to do." She said wiping her eyes. She looked up into Sam's face, which was reflecting her own fears. "I promise, I'll get him better." So she went to work. She sent Bobby and Dyson out for special herbs. She kept Dean as cool as she could. She worked hard for a full day mixing, brewing, and praying. Sam and Cas sat with Dean, looking worried, but holding it together. When she gave Dean the infusion, he was completely delirious, coughing constantly, blood staining his lips. She knew the infusion wouldn't be enough. Whatever disease was raging through Dean's body, a basic herbal infusion would help, but it wouldn't cure. Andy knew what she had to do. She managed to get Sam and Cas out of the room. Promising she would call them if anything happened. When they was gone she closed the door and sat in the quiet for a long time. When she was ready, she slipped into her sight and went to work. It was easier than the last time. She managed to channel the power of the infusion she had made and boost its properties. But, this wasn't just pneumonia, so she had to work that much harder. The last thing she remembered was holding Dean's hand, seeing his lungs clear, and watching him breath easily. It was Sam that found her, passed out on the floor, breathing shallow. Dean just waking up.  
"Sam?" he said his voice rough, but clear of any delirium "What's going on? Why are you on the floor?" Sam scooped Andy up in his arms.  
"It's ok Dean. She's going to be fine." Dean looked confused at his brother.  
"What happened?"  
"Just give me a second Dean. I'll come fill you in." Dean wasn't going to wait. He flung his blanket off and followed Sam out of the room. Sam laid Andy on the bed he had been sleeping in. Dean sat down and took her had.  
"Sam, what the hell happened?"  
"What do you remember?"  
"She sent me back to bed after I saw Cas. Is he ok?"  
"I'm fine Dean." Cas' deep voice came from the door way. Dean sighed, but didn't get up.  
"Andy made Cas a tea from a bunch of folk remedies that really helped him. She went back to check on you and me. You were coughing blood and had a really high fever. So she made you a tea as well. But I think she…healed you too…" Dean looked at Andy's pale face and shook his head.  
"Andy, you idiot."  
"Dean, she'll be fine. She's done this before." Sam said. Dean brought her hand to his lips and kissed it gently. Both Sam and Cas marveled at the tenderness Dean was showing. He got up and turned to them.  
"So, what's the word on Death?" 


	19. Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone who is actually reading this regularly, sorry this update took so long. Life got in the way. Thanks for reading!

Bobby had been sneaky about it. While Andy was taking care of the boys he had made a deal with Crowley. Now they knew where Death was going to be. No one was impressed. When Andy woke up the next day she agreed with the common consensus.  
"Damn it Bobby." Andy said quietly. He just shrugged.   
"Seems silly to get precious over one little soul when the world is going to end." he said. In spite of the disapproval they all knew it was their best shot. When Crowley came up with the stuff about the swine flu vaccine, it was just one more thing to add to the pile. Simultaneous country wide distribution of croatoan virus.   
"Alright, we need a plan of attack here. This is getting ridiculous." Andy said getting up to pace. She stumbled slightly. She was still a bit weak on her feet from healing Dean. He was right there by her side with a hand at her elbow. She let him steady her, but then she walked away from him. "I mean, we have to deal with Death somehow, and get his ring. We have to try halt a country wide outbreak scenario and figure out how to get the Devil back in his box. How are we supposed to do this?"  
"Well you know, I could just go talk to Death." Dyson said offhand. Andy sighed and looked at him sideway.  
"Really? You don't think he's pissed off at you enough? No way."  
"Why not? I'm the one who's actually met him before, maybe I can just ask him for his ring."  
"Are you nuts?" Andy shouted.  
"You know he has a point." Dean cut in. Andy whirled on him.  
"Are you kidding me? If Dyson goes, pisses off Death and gets himself killed what have we got to go against Michael and Lucifer?"  
"We can figure that out. But Dyson is right, he's probably the best person to try and get to Death. Anyway I'll go with him. We can take Death right?" Dean said nodding cockily at his friend. Andy threw up her hands in frustration.  
"Fine! I give up! You boys want to get yourselves killed I know I can't stop you, but then I'm coming too." At that everyone chimed in.  
"No way," Dean  
"Not a chance," Sam  
"Are you crazy?" Dyson  
"Why the hell not?" Andy said looking at all of them in turn.  
"Andy, babe, you're still a bit shaky, and we need to do this today…" Dean said giving her the sympathy look.   
"Dean…I swear if you think for one second I am going to let the two most important men in my life face Death alone, you have another thing coming." The way she said it made it final. They could all see she was deadly serious. So they came to a plan, Sam, Cas, and Bobby would try and stop the zombie apocalypse, Dean, Dyson, Andy, with Crowley's help would try and kill Death. Crowley did some leg work and somehow produced Death's scythe. Sam, Bobby and went off to stall the vaccine distribution, Dean and Andy headed toward Chicago. All considering, the encounter with Death went rather smoothly. Dean survived, Andy didn't have to beat Dyson for being stupid, and now they knew how to use the rings, it was more or less a win. The only downside, was Death's request for Sam to jump into the pit. It was going to be a rough few days.

Andy had some long talks with her boys. She and Sam talked about strength weakness and letting Lucifer in, she talked with Dean about fear, losing and the end. From all of that talking came a simple truth. Sam had to say yes, because they had to try.  
Of course, as predicted, the Devil was in Detroit. Andy went with her boys, because there was no way she was going to let them go alone. She helped drain four demons dry of blood. She waited with Bobby and Dyson while Dean and Sam went to get the devil to the edge. She heard when the door opened, and when it closed. Then she couldn't take it. She went running into the building. She found Dean, standing in the middle of the room, tears running down his cheeks, and no sign of Sam.  
"Dean?" Andy said quietly. He turned to her, the look on his face was one that Andy remembered all to well. Shattered, lost, hopeless. Then he rallied.  
"Come on, we've got to talk to Cas."

"What do we do now?" Dean asked Cas.  
"I suggest we imbibe copious quantities of alcohol and wait for the inevitable blast wave."  
"Well thanks, I mean how do we stop it."  
"We don't. Michael will meet Lucifer on the chosen field."  
"Chosen field? Where's that?" Dyson asked  
"I don't know," Cas said turning away "I'm sorry Dean, this is over."  
"There's got to be something we can do. We are not giving up." Dean said desperation creeping into his voice. "Bobby?" he turned to the old hunter. Bobby's head was down, and when he looked up, there was a profound sadness in his eyes.  
"There was never really much hope to begin with. I don't know what else to do." Bobby said. Andy had been quiet through the whole exchange. She was thinking. Suddenly she looked at Dean.  
"Call Chuck."

The field was nothing special. Just a normal graveyard. Andy let Dean drive in himself. She knew he would need a bit of time to himself. So she let him go ahead, and then followed on her bike. Dyson got there how he gets anywhere. 

There were Sam and Adam, Lucifer and Michael squaring off.   
"Howdy boys," Dean said "Sorry am I interrupting something?"Michael looked at Dean.  
"You are no longer part of this story." Then they all heard the grumble of a motorcycle. Andy road up and skidded to a stop. She pulled off her helmet and leaned on her handle bars.  
"Am I late?" Lucifer smiled winningly at her.  
"I was wondering if you would make it." he said smugly. Michael looked from Lucifer to Andy.  
"This is ridiculous." He lifted his hand and made a twisting motion. Nothing happened. Lucifer laughed lightly.  
"She's protected brother. Nothing you can do." Michael gazed at Andy. She shifted nervously under the arch angel's gaze. In a flash of motion Michael was right in front of her, a blade in his hand. One abrupt thrust, and the blade sank into Andy's chest. Three things happened at once. Dean shouted, Dyson took a deep breath, Lucifer vanished.  
Flame engulfed Michael, Dean stood frozen, staring at Andy's body on the ground, Lucifer touched Andy and she took a breath. Lucifer turned to watch Michael swallowed in flame. Andy staggered up. Her chest ached, but she was breathing. Dyson had pissed the angels off with his fire trick. She tried to watch the exchange between Dyson and the two arch angels, but she couldn't. They were moving too fast. Slashes, blocks, thrusts and cuts were being traded at blurred speed. Although he was not landing any blows himself, Dyson was holding them off. After a few furious clashes, Andy managed to see Dyson land a well timed slice through to Lucifer. White light poured from a gash on his side. Cold fury poured from his eyes. Andy was never sure how it happened. Lucifer tried punching Dyson, burning him, slicing at him but nothing worked. Finally with a shout of frustration he launched a lightning bolt at him. It stunned him long enough for Michael to get a clean punch landed. The two arch angels exchanged a glance. The Lucifer started hitting Dyson with bolt after bolt of lightning. Each one managed to stun him long enough, for Michael to get a hit in. There were several stabs with the angel blade, which in itself would kill anyone, but not Dyson. So Michael resorted to beating him black and blue. Andy watched in horror as Dyson was reduced to an electrified bloody mess. Then she saw Michael try to break his neck again with a gesture, which didn't work.  
"This one is strong." He said. One last bolt of lightning brought Dyson to his knees. Michael grabbed Dyson around the neck cinched in and twisted. Andy heard, and felt the sickening crunch of his neck breaking. It was like all the air had been sucked from the world. Andy could only stare at the crumpled body of her soul mate. He had lived for two and a half millennia, and this was where he died. She couldn't believe it. She felt her mind fill with a blind rage. She couldn't think and couldn't stop her body from shifting and lunging at Michael, who merely knocked her away, which knocked her unconscious. When she came to, Bobby was lying on the ground by her. Plan B didn't work either. And Lucifer was about to kill Dean. But something happened. He lurched away. He looked at Dean and looked at Andy.  
"It's ok. I've got him." He looked back to his brother "It's going to be ok Dean." Sam took the key out of his pocket and threw it on the ground. He spoke the words and hole opened up. That was when Michael reappeared and tried to stop him. Sam grabbed hold of him and pulled. Together they fell. The hole closed and it was over. Andy crawled over to Dyson's broken body. She took him in her arms and began to cry tears that she thought would never stop.

She barely even noticed Cas' sudden appearance. Only when Dean came over and stood beside her did she realize the world was still going on around her. He put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed. He didn't say anything. He looked over at Cas.  
"Heal him too." Dean said. Cas came over to Andy and Dyson. He touched Dyson's forehead. Andy could her the bones in his neck fusing back together. They waited. Andy barely breathed. Nothing happened. She looked up at Dean, desperate.  
"I'm sorry," Cas said "I can't bring him back." He sounded confused. Andy started sobbing again.  
"What do you mean you can't?" Dean said.  
"I don't know."  
"That's bull. Fix him" His face was menacing.   
"Dean, I tried. I can't." Dean started at Cas for a long moment. "I'm sorry. I wish I knew why." He looked down at Andy, who was still sobbing, holding on to Dyson's body. He knelt down and gently untangled her arms from his fallen friends body. She tried to resist.  
"He's gone Andy." She looked at him. Her eyes were reflecting his own pain. They had both lost that day. "I'm sorry." he whispered pulling her into him. She clung to him. Her body shaking with the force of her grief. Dean just held her tight for a long time. Eventually Andy cried herself out and went limp. Dean scooped her up and put her in the back of the Impala. They all headed back to Bobby's place.

It was nothing more than an errant thought crossing her mind. But it had Andy sitting bolt upright in bed suddenly, breathing hard. Dyson wasn't dead. He was stuck somewhere. In this world, when you die, your soul goes somewhere else. Heaven or hell. She got up and started pacing the room. She could save him. She could get him back to his body. She ran out to the Impala and popped the trunk. She put together a summoning spell, got on her bike and headed for a cross road. She was ready to forfeit her soul to get Dyson back, but for whatever reason, the demon couldn't deliver. Said she couldn't find who she was looking for. So Andy stabbed her and went back to Bobby's. Things changed that night. It was in her mind. If he wasn't in Hell, and he wasn't in heaven…where was he…Hel. She knew what she had to do. She packed her saddle bags, wrote a letter for Dean and was almost out the door.  
"Taking a late night ride?" Bobby. She turned to him, forced smile ready to agree. she froze when she saw the letter in his hand. "You know this will kill him right."  
"It won't. Sam made him promise. He'll find someone. Someone good for him." Andy tried to say it as deadpan as she could.  
"You are good for him Andy." She swallowed back tears and turned to the old hunter.  
"I can't… Bobby… I can't let him be dead. I can't live a life with Dean, while he's trapped somewhere. I've gotta find him."  
"Then walk out that door. I won't stop you. But it will be on your head if Dean puts a gun in his mouth." She nodded, and walked out that door.


	20. Hel Hath no Fury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again it has been a really long time. Life and writer's block got in the way of this one. 
> 
> This is a bit of a different chapter because it starts in the year between season 5 and 6, and ends somewhere mid season 6, and Andy isn't with the boys at all. I never liked season 6 so I decided she wouldn't be there for it. The next few chapters are honestly not my best because I don't have a lot of inspiration for this part of the series. Hopefully it will pick back up. As always to those who read this ridiculous project of mine, I thank you so much and I hope you enjoy.

**Four Months Later**

In Aarhus, Denmark in the basement of a pizza parlor, lay the gate to Hel. Not the strangest place she expected it to be, but not one she had thought of. Then again, if a room that was part of heaven was in warehouse in Van Nuys California, why can't Hel be in a pizza parlour in Aarhus. The first thing she noticed was the cold. It cut through her leather jacket with ease and seeped into her bones. She looked around her. The landscape was dull, grey, and snowy. There were skeletal trees scattered around. There was a distinct path cut through the snow drifts. For lack of a better plan Andy followed it. The monotonous grey of the world made the journey feel like it took forever, but eventually Andy came to a building. Andy stumbled her way to the door and knocked. It swung open and she pushed her way inside. The Hall was dark except for a small brazier burning at one end. Andy could just make out a figure, sitting on a chair and one end of the hall.  
"Who is it that enters my hall?" A voice that had a musical quality, but sounded inherently dissonant.  
"My name is Andy Connor, I'm looking for someone. I think you may know him. His name is Dyson. Dyson Connor."  
"Ah, you seek my golden warrior. Sadly I also seek him. He has not crossed my threshold in far too long."  
"You mean he's not here?"  
"As I have just said."  
"If he isn't here, or in heaven, or in Hell where is he?" she asked frustrated.  
"Why would he be in any of those wretched excuses for realms?" The half face goddess answered. Andy looked at her confused.  
"Because he's dead…" Hel rose swiftly from her throne.  
"No, my golden warrior, never. Beside's he is still sending me souls. He can't be dead. Maybe he just left you. After all, you my dear are nothing remarkable."  
"What? How is he sending you souls, I saw him die." Hel's face fell slightly.  
"This only just happened? He sent you to me, to bring me the news. Oh my Warrior," she wailed and sobbed. The noise was grating. "How, how did he fall?"  
"Lucifer and Michael killed him."  
"Damn those celestials. I guess I owe you thanks for coming straight to me." Andy shook her head.  
"It took me months to find you." Hel stopped pacing and whirled on Andy.  
"Months? Months! Then once again little girl you are mistaken. He is not dead. He sent me several souls just days ago. Ugly creatures, monsters really, but a soul is a soul. How dare you come to my domain and bring me such sorrow. Be gone from my realm."  
"No wait please, I saw him die! His body is still on Earth, Midgard, but I don't know where his soul is. I want to save him!"  
"You tire me girl. But if you are right, he is not in heaven or the Devil Hell, look to whence the monsters go in death. Look to Purgatory. And when you find him, tell him to come to me. I long for his company."  
"Seriously, Purgatory…that's a place." Hel just smiled, raised her rotting hand and then Andy blacked out.

Andy woke in the middle of a blizzard. _Well this is just great._ Andy looked around quickly, and was grateful that Hel had at least let her keep her backpack. She pulled out her thermal sweater and her windbreaker from her bag and put them on. _Purgatory. How the hell am I supposed to find Purgatory._ She thought. She looked around her. There was nothing but driving snow and rocks. She knew she couldn't stay where she was. So she picked a direction and started walking. It took four days to find any kind of evidence of civilization. It was nothing more than a shack, but it told her that she was at least in some populated part of the world. She stayed there for a few days resting up getting ready to keep going. The blizzard stopped and she started walking again. She hopped from shack to shack for two weeks. And then she found a house. It looked like a farm house, but there was a light on in the window. She was almost out of food, it had started snowing again, and she was dead tired. She knocked on the door. A large man opened it looking surly.  
"Please, I need some help." her voice was hoarse from disuse. The man cocked his head at her. He didn't understand. He looked back into the house, then beckoned Andy in.  
_"Katrin, come in the kitchen please."_ Andy recognized the language. Icelandic. He was speaking Icelandic. _"Thank you, for inviting me in."_ Andy said to the man. He looked at her surprised. _"You speak Icelandic?"_ Andy nodded. _"Well, why don't you tell us where you came from and why you were out in this storm?" "That is a long story, but let's just say I didn't intend to be out here. I'm also not really sure where I am, do you have any maps?"_

Olav and his wife Katrin helped Andy figure out where she was, and how far to the closest major city she was. They didn't ask too many questions. Which Andy thought was a bit too perfect, but she figured that she wouldn't look that gift horse in the mouth. They had also told her when she was. Apparently Hel time runs a bit slower. She had spent 6 months walking through and talking to Hel. Needless to say she was less than impressed about that. Olav and Katrin lent her an old snow mobile which she fixed up and she went on her way.

Eventually Andy made it to Akureyri, and from there managed to book a flight to Reykjavik. Once she was there she had to stop and figure out what her next move should be. She had no idea about where to start looking for Purgatory. She guessed Bobby might know something, but she wasn't ready to go down that road yet. Then she thought of Castiel. She knew it was a long shot. She had never been Cas' favorite person. But she figured, maybe she would get lucky.

She prayed that night to Castiel. To her utter shock, he appeared.  
"What do you want?" he asked roughly.  
"I need to know how to get to purgatory." The look Cas gave her was surprising.  
"What do you know of Purgatory?"  
"Not much, just that it's were Dyson is." Cas nodded.  
"Yes, that makes sense, he is a dragon after all." Andy raised an eyebrow.  
"So can you help me?"  
"No, but maybe you can help me. I am also endeavoring to find purgatory. Heaven is at war. Purgatory can provide the power our side needs. Will you help me find it?" Andy agreed emphatically. "Good. I will take you back to your…motorbike." Without waiting for a reply, Cas zapped Andy back to Seattle, where she had parked her bike.  
"Well that sure beats flying coach." she said. Cas gave her a puzzled look. "Never mind. Thanks for the lift, but what now?"  
"Now, darling, we find monsters." The lilting accent chilled her. Andy turned to see none other than Crowley.  
"You…" she looked at Castiel. "What the hell is he talking about."  
"Crowley believes that if we can find the Alphas, the first monsters, that they can tell us how to get to Purgatory." Cas explained.  
"And you believe him?"  
"Yes, he does. We're business partners. But, I'm not sure how you're fitting into this picture girly."  
"I just want Dyson back."  
"Ah yes, lover boy. I suppose that can be arranged."  
"It already has been arranged Crowley. She will be working with you."  
"Oh great, I just can't contain my excitement."  
"Now now darling, respect your elders." Crowley said. Andy scoffed.  
"Elders, Crowley, I'm almost 500 years older than you. You have nothing on me." Crowley's eyes widened.  
"It's true," Cas said, "She's 833."  
"Well…then. Beg pardon. Shall we get down to business then. Monsters to catch and all."  
"Yes, we should get to work." Cas said and vanished. Crowley gave Andy a smug little smile and vanished too. Andy sighed. This was going to be a complicated year.

**Two Months Later**

Andy was nervous about going to Bobby's. She hadn't talked to any of them for almost a year. Dean hadn't tried to reach her. Bobby was angry with her for leaving. She knew it. But she was also getting close to finding this damn alpha. She just wanted some extra info and she thought maybe Bobby had something buried away. She'd had to ride hard through the night to get to Bobby's in the day light. She pulled in, parked and sprinted up the stairs. Her insistent banging was answered quickly.  
"Bobby I need anything you have on Skin Walkers. Older the better, if you can." She said in a rush. Bobby looked at her amazed, then guarded.  
"Andy now is not a good time." He said glancing back into the house.  
"Why the hell not Bobby? I-" That was when a pretty dark haired woman came down the stairs. Andy swallowed hard and stared. She could guess who it was. She had seen her in a few visions, and Dean had told Andy about her at some point. She glanced at Bobby who shrugged.  
"Everything ok?" Lisa asked looking from Bobby to Andy.  
"Yea. This is Andy, old friend of mine." Lisa nodded a bit puzzled. "Andy, this is Lisa. Dean's girl." Andy's breath caught. Lisa offered her hand to shake. Andy hesitated for a moment then took it.  
"Good, um… Good to meet you." she said her voice rough. Then a kid showed up at the door.  
"This is my son Ben." Lisa said. Andy's eyes widened. She swallowed.  
"Hi Ben. I'm Andy." Ben smiled at her. She looked from Bobby to Lisa to Ben and back. Andy shook herself and looked back at Bobby. "Books Bobby? Anything for me?" she did her best to fight the irrational waves of jealousy coursing through her. This is what she had wanted. Dean, with a girl, happy. But something was telling her if they were here, things weren't going so smoothly.  
"Sure. Give me a second." Bobby said disappearing into the house. Andy stayed on the porch.  
"So, how did you and Bobby meet?" Lisa asked.  
"Umm, well I met Bobby through John, and uh, I met John…on a hunt." Lisa nodded.  
"So you know Dean and Sam as well?" Lisa asked, honestly curious. Andy nodded. "Well they're just on a hunt, but I'm sure they would be happy to see you. You should come in and stay for a while." Andy opened her mouth, but nothing came out for a moment.  
"I don't think that's a good idea." she said and looked away "we…uh…we didn't part all that well." _Why the hell did I say that?_ There was an awkward silence. Andy pointedly avoided Lisa's gaze. Finally Bobby reappeared with a few books.  
"This is all I got. Coming in for a drink?" he asked eyes suggesting that she should. Andy backed away.  
"No, thanks. I…I really need to get going." She started down the stairs.  
"It was nice to meet you." Lisa called after her.  
"You too." Andy called back. She practically ran to her bike and booked it. She was in no way ready for an encounter with Dean. Specially with Lisa around. It took her until she got on her bike to register that Lisa had said 'they're on a hunt,' who was 'they?' Dean only ever hunted with Sam or John...Sam couldn't be… Andy passed it off as wishful thinking and kept riding.

The damned alpha skin walker gave Andy serious trouble. It took her three months to track it down another month to get a plan of attack together, and then the plan, didn't go so well. She ended up with four cracked ribs, a sprained wrist and a nice gash on her back that was going to scar beautifully. But she got it done. Per Castiel's orders… _taking orders from an angel…great_ , Andy took the alpha to Crowley. Whom she guessed would be torturing him to try and get information. Andy had a feeling that nothing was going to come of this plan. She didn't trust Crowley nearly as far as she could throw him, and Cas…Cas was starting to scare her. She knew he was at war, and she knew what that did to people, but there were things, little things that were telling her he was starting to go farther than she thought he was capable of. Then again, she had never guessed he would stoop to working with the King of Hell. So, on top of her alpha assignments she was she was still looking in her own way for Purgatory. In her searches she came across a vague reference to the Mother of All a few times. She wasn't quite sure what that meant. Her best guess was some big bad monster, but where she was or what she was Andy couldn't tell. Cass sent her off to hunt another alpha. Dragons…seriously? But Andy took her sweet time. She wanted to look more into this Mother of all thing.

She dug pretty deep, but she managed to find some serious shit on this Mother of All. She was the creator of monsters. All of them, she birthed them all in purgatory and early in creation sent them out into the world to feed on mankind. This kind of shit needed telling. So she called Bobby.

_Say that again?_  
_The Mother of All, she's like big Momma Monster, she created everything. I was just looking for info on Purgatory but I think she's important. I think they're trying to bring her to here. I've been tracking these dragons, and they seem to be getting ready for something._  
_What is it with dragons this week?_  
_What do you mean?_  
_Never mind. You have any idea what they're up to?_  
_Well…_  
_Andy? I know you've got something cooking in that old head of yours._  
_Watch it Singer, I may be old, but at least I'm not a surly grump._  
_Yea yea, come on now give us the goods._  
_My best guess, and this is a total shot in the dark, but my best guess is that they want to raise this Mother. Like bring her to Earth. Why, I haven't got the foggiest, but if they're doing it they're doing it soon._  
_Balls_  
_You said it. Look, I gotta go. Keep an eye out would you? This mother of all could be a pretty dangerous cookie._  
_Sure thing._  
_I'll talk to you later Bobby._  
_Hey Andy?_  
_Yea?_  
_You stay safe now y'hear?_  
_You got it Bobby._


	21. Betrayal Begins

Andy was up late. She had just rolled in an alpha, which was starting to feel a bit redundant because Crowley didn't seem to be doing much with them anymore. Suddenly her phone started vibrating. She looked at the call display. "Bobby" is what it told her. Her heart gave a sickening thump as she answered.

_Bobby? What's going on?_  
_I just wanted to let you know we found the Mother also known as Eve._  
_Well that's good._  
_Not so much, she's still out there._  
_Shit._  
_Yea, we had quite a time with it. Sam ended up putting a bullet between Samuel's eyes._  
_…beg pardon?_  
_Like I said, quite a time._  
_Bobby, you just said Sam…put a bullet in someone…Sam's dead…isn't he?_  
_…Balls, I'm sorry Andy, I…I thought…balls! I thought you had heard._  
_That Sam Is Back From The Dead?? When the hell did that happen?!_  
_'Bout a year and a half ago…_  
_What?! Ok, Bobby, you have to tell me everything._

"Crowley you damn Bastard!" Andy was furious.  
"Darling, language." Crowley said nonchalantly.  
"Why didn't you say anything about using Sam and Dean to find your alphas?"  
"It was a strictly need to know arrangement."  
"Bullshit!"  
"Believe what you want darling, but you didn't need to know. Anyway, they weaseled their way out of that arrangement, with some help from your friendly neighbourhood angel."  
"You knew about this?" Andy said turning to Castiel. Cas said nothing and looked away from her. Andy stared. "Well that's awesome. Just great. First I find out Sam came back a few hours after he left, without a soul. Next, that you pulled Samuel down from heaven, great move there Cas, now the boys have added grand-patricide to their list of sins and have been working for Crowley!?" Cas still said nothing. "How is this a good thing?"  
"It was the only way to start getting to Purgatory faster."  
"Really, and how's that working out for you? Because from where I'm standing all we have are several pissed off hunters the Mother of all monsters roaming around wreaking havoc, and nothing on how to get to Purgatory."  
"For the record, your little boy-toys blew me off over a month ago Andy stared at them, fuming.  
"Well, this has been a lovely chat. Really, we must do it again, but for now I have some pressing work to attend to. Tah," Crowley said, and promptly vanished. Andy growled deep in her throat. When she turned to confront Cas again, he was gone too. I swear this is the last time I ever work with angels or demons.

**Two Months Later**

There was something going very wrong in Cas's head. She had learned a few months ago that he had brought Sam back to life almost the same day he jumped in the pit. Only he came back soulless. Only now he had it back, with a wall Death had put up in his head. Cas seemed to think that it had been a bad idea. But Cas seemed to think everything except his own ideas were bad at the moment. She also knew, that Cas had not told the boys he was working with Crowley, and in fact had faked burning Crowley's bones at one point. He was narrow mindedly focused on beating Raphael. To the point that he let Crowley kidnap Lisa and Ben. To the point where, once she had confirmed with Balthazar, Cas had no intention of letting the door stay open long enough to let a soul escape his grasp. He had no intention of letting Dyson out. That was too much for Andy. So, like Balthazar, she defected. 

"Drinking your feelings Sam?" Always with the dramatic entrance Balthazar. He had dropped Andy out of sight. She didn't want to be seen right away. She had to get her head straight. "Thought that was your brothers bag."  
"Stressful times," Sam said.  
"Well we need to talk. I know I'm going to live to regret this, but I am officially on your team. You bastards." She was ready.  
"And he didn't come empty handed." She walked into the kitchen. The theatrics were almost worth it just for Sam's reaction. He jumped, almost dropped his glass, and then went perfectly still.  
"Andy?"  
"Hey Sam. Long time."

The four of them were standing in the kitchen staring at each other. Dean with is arms crossed against his chest defensively.  
"Why should we trust you?" he said looking at both of them. That was Dean's equivalent of a sucker punch to Andy.  
"I do have a shred of decency." Balthazar said. Sam scoffed. "Ok you're right it's survival. Cas has gone off his rocker. He's ready to swallow a thousand nuclear reactors." Looked at Andy.  
"And you?" She hesitated.  
"I was on your side long before angels were even in the picture. That should count for something." Dean just rolled his eyes and looked away from Andy. She knew that this would not be easy, but she hadn't quite expected this level of callousness." But if you want particulars, Cas made me a promise that I have come to understand he doesn't plan to deliver on."  
"So voila. Consider us your double agents. Oh I also took the liberty of searching out your friends."  
"You know where they are?"  
"Yes, but the entire building is warded against angels." Andy said. "So, Balthazar will get us close, then we go in."

They split up when they were in. It was a demon blood bath. Andy blasted her way through a bunch of demons, but there wasn't much to find. She rounded back the way she had come when it became obvious that Lisa and Ben were not in the area. On her way back, Andy ran into Dean as he was carrying Lisa out. She stopped short.  
"What happened?"  
"Possessed. Demon made her stabbed herself." Dean grunted. Andy saw the trickle of blood seeping out of Lisa's mouth.  
"Ok, Ok. Let's get out, I can heal her when we're safe."  
"Ben, give her the gun." Andy took the shot gun and pushed Ben ahead of her. They found Sam locked in a cellar of some kind. He had been knocked over the head soon after getting into the building, but he was more or less ok.  
"Sam, we need a ride!" Dean said urgently. Sam nodded and sprinted away. Dean laid Lisa down and Andy went to work. The stab was deep, and had severed an artery. She closed it up as best she could. Dean watched her work, his face pale and etched with fear. Andy was starting to lose focus. She knew Lisa would still need a hospital, but she would live so she came out of it, , but she left the wound open to avoid complications.  
"She'll be ok Dean, but we still need to get her to a hospital." He nodded silently. Sam pulled up in a large SUV. They all piled in and Sam sped away.

Lisa pulled through. Ben hugged Andy when he found out.  
"Thanks for saving my mom." he said quietly.  
"No problem Ben. I'm glad I could help." She glanced up at Dean, who gave her a sad smile and looked back at Lisa. Andy told Ben to be with his mom and she quietly left. She was just coming out the front door when the vision came. It was soft, but sad. Dean asking Castiel a favour. To wipe Ben and Lisa's memories. They would forget him. Andy sighed, throat closing with tears. In a deep dark corner of her mind, she was glad. She waited with Sam at the Impala. Sam kept glancing at Andy. Finally she turned to him.  
"Get it out Sam."  
"What?"  
"You're itching to ask me something. Get it out." He hesitated for a moment.  
"What happened to you? I know I lost a year, but we haven't heard anything from you. Dean was with Lisa not you so…what happened?" Andy sighed.  
"I couldn't just sit back and not go looking for Dyson."  
"So you abandon Dean?" Andy winced.  
"I guess that's what I did. At the time I didn't see it like that. I knew he had another option lined up with Lisa. I figured, rightly so, that he would go to her if I wasn't around." Sam shook his head and looked away from her.  
"How could you do that to him?" Andy bristled. She knew the next words out of her mouth were going to hurt Sam, but at the moment she didn't care.  
"You did it to me." Sam opened his mouth, closed it, and sighed heavily.  
"That was different."  
"Not really. You were my connection to him. Dyson promised to look after you, so who was there for me?"  
"Ellen and Jo-"  
"Ellen and Jo put me in a nut house. I loved them dearly, not to speak ill of the dead, but that was not so supportive." They were quiet until Dean came out. He looked rough. Sam was unimpressed with his decision to wipe their memories. Dean just looked at him, tears in his eyes.  
"If you mention Lisa or Ben to me again, I will break your nose." Andy swallowed around a lump in her throat. Dean didn't look at her as they pulled away. That was when Cas appeared.  
"I'm sorry. I know he meant a great deal to you. It must have been difficult for you."  
"He still means a lot to me." Andy was nervous. Cas was unpredictable at the moment. She wasn't sure if she was about to be congratulated or killed. Cas looked at her appraisingly.  
"Perhaps you should go with them. You may be able to convince Dean to stop fighting against me." Andy hesitated. She knew that would never happen. Mainly because there was no way she would ever try. But Cas was giving her an out. An excuse to be with them. She decided to take it.  
"Maybe. I'll head to Bobby's."  
"Good. I may ask for a report." Andy nodded slowly. Cas whisked her away to her bike then vanished. She got on, and pointed her way to South Dakota.

She beat the boys to Bobby's. She told Bobby about what Cas had asked her to do. She assured him she had no intention of going through with it. When the boys finally made it she was waiting for them. Sam gave her a small smile, Dean just walked right by her. She sighed. It was going to take a lot for Dean to forgive her. She knew that. She only wished she knew how to start. She spent the night on the couch in Bobby's office. The spare rooms were taken, and there was no way she was crawling into bed with Dean. She woke early. Too uncomfortable and wound up to sleep anymore. She wandered around the quiet house not sure what to do with herself. Finally she settled with making breakfast. Bobby was up a few hours later. He leaned on the door frame and watched her cooking.  
"Thought I'd never see that again." Bobby said with a chuckle.  
"What's that?"  
"Woman in my kitchen." Andy rolled her eyes at the old man. Andy kept cooking while Bobby sat at the table. Andy felt tense. She wasn't sure if it was just her, or Bobby as well. She couldn't look at him. Couldn't bear the judgment in his eyes. She still didn't know how to make it right.  
"You could just talk to him you know." Bobby finally said. Andy looked around at her old friend. She shrugged.  
"I wouldn't know what to say. Sorry I abandoned you when your brother died. Sorry I was helping the people that almost murdered your girlfriend. Not the best lines for apology Bobby."  
"Well, I for one am glad you're back. Wasn't the same 'round here without you." Andy looked over her shoulder at Bobby stunned. "What? Just because I called you an idjit for leaving doesn't mean I can't see why you did." Andy said nothing but she hugged the old hunter hard.  
"Thanks Bobby."  
"You're welcome girly." When Dean came down he didn't say anything to Bobby or Andy. He quietly filled a plate with breakfast and went back upstairs. Andy's shoulders sagged. She couldn't help the tears that filled her eyes. She put her head in her hand.  
"I really fucked it up this time," she said quietly. Bobby was silent. Andy stood, put her dishes in the sink, and went outside to work on her bike.


	22. The Walls Come Crumbling Down

A few days later Bobby got a call from his friend Ellie. She wanted to meet. But when they got to the meeting point, she was already in bad shape.  
"They have it. What they need" Andy said soberly. Ellie nodded.  
"Have they done it already?" Dean asked. Ellie shook her head.  
"Tomorrow, the eclipse." Her voice was fading.  
"Ellie, tell us where they are." Bobby said gently, but she was already gone. As Bobby closed her eyes, there was a rustle of wings and Cas spoke from behind them.  
"I'm sorry this had to happen. Crowley got carried away."  
"I bet it was all Crowley you son of a bitch!" Bobby growled.  
"Enough. I don't care what you think. I need to stop Raphael, and to do that I need you all to Stand Down." Dean shook his head. Andy knew this was her only chance. She had to try and keep Cas thinking she was on his side. She stepped away from the group.  
"Castiel, you made me a promise. You promised you would get Dyson out. Will you hold to that promise?" Andy could feel Dean's eyes on her. She could feel the righteous anger in his stare.  
"Our deal stands, as long as you do." Castiel turned away from Andy. Dean was still staring at her.  
"Will you stand down? I won't ask again." Castiel said, drawing Dean's attention.  
"I think you already know the answer." Dean said.  
"I wish it hadn't come to this. Understand, I will save Sam when this is over."  
"Save Sam from what?" Dean asked. With that, Cas disappeared, and reappeared next to Sam. He touched Sam's temple, and shattered the wall.

Dean was out of his head with worry and anger and disappointment. They laid Sam out in the panic room where Dean stat by him.  
"How is he?" Andy asked when she got the nerve to go down stairs. Dean just looked at her with hard eyes then looked at the bottom of his whiskey glass. "Dean talk to me, please…" He stood up suddenly and turned away. She could see the tension in his stance. He was ready to blow.  
"Andy, I can't…" was what came out of his mouth. Quiet and intense with only a slight tremble. He passed a hand over his face. "I can't deal with this right now. My brother is comatose and you…I can't." He shook his head. "Two years. Two fucking years…and you just show up." He leaned on the back of the desk chair. He finally looked up with angry tears in his eyes "I need you to go." Andy swallowed hard. "Please, Andy…I need you to go." There was that please. The please that she could never ignore, that she had never turned down. Until now.  
"I'm not going anywhere Dean." She said quietly. She walked up to him and put a hand on his arm. He tried to pull away but she held on hard. "I've made that mistake too many times already." The conviction in her voice made Dean look at her. Really look at her for the first time since she had been dropped back into his life. "I'll stay out of your hair. But I'm not leaving you again, and I am not leaving Sam. When you're ready to have it out, make up, make out, or whatever, I'll be around." She let go of his arm and walked away. She paused at the door of the panic room. "For what it's worth Dean, I really missed you. I love you." Dean watched her go. He didn't want to admit it, but a small piece of the bitterness broke off of his heart and melted away. 

It didn't take long for Dean to get antsy. He was pacing when Bobby came in.  
"Anything?" Bobby asked looking at Sam.  
"I can't just sit here Bobby, I've got to help him." Dean said as he dragged a hand over his face.  
"I don't there is much you can do son. The dam inside his head is gone and all hell is spilling loose."  
"I don't care we have got to do something!" Dean gripped the back of his chair.  
"And we will. But I'm already down one man and we have 16 hours to go."  
"Oh yea and how is that going? No line on Crowley, no line on Cas, Balthazar is MIA. All we have is Sam going through all this shit." He was shouting now.  
"Dean, this is what Cas wants, for you to fall to pieces." Bobby said pouring him a drink. "Think of what Sam would want." Dean took the glass, and looked at Bobby square on.  
"Find Cas Bobby, find him now."

Andy was sitting in Bobby's office again. Promising to stay away from Dean for the time being was proving harder than she expected. She had nothing to do. So when she heard the basement stairs creak she met Bobby at the top of the stairs.  
"Anything?" he shook his head.  
"We need to know where this is all going to go down." Andy sighed. Of course she had left Cas just at the wrong time. She had no idea where everything was happening. She quietly prayed to Balthazar to make up his fucking mind and kill everyone or help. To her surprise, he showed up.  
Andy was lurking at the top of the basement stairs, when Bobby came by with Balthazar in tow. They all went down to the basement.  
"Look what the cat dragged in." Bobby said to announce his presence to Dean. Balthazar took a look at the panic room.  
"Well at least you mud fish finally got the angel proofing right."  
"What the hell took you so long?" Dean grumbled. Balthazar turned to him.  
"Honestly, I was having second thoughts."  
"About?"  
"About whether to help you. I was thinking maybe I'd rip out your sticky bits instead." He said it so deadpan, that Dean actually looked nervous for a second.  
"Balthazar, don't be an ass." Andy said, arms crossed over her chest. "Just give them the address." Balthazar rolled his eyes.  
"I was getting to that." He handed Dean a piece of paper. He looked at it and showed Bobby.  
"Well, give us a minute to pack up the zap us there."  
"Oh no no no, I don't think so."  
"Balthazar!"  
"Dean!" Andy interrupted. He spun to stare at her. "Think about it for a second. This is a betrayal of a very powerful friend. Don't you think you just showing up will be a bit of a tip off?" Dean glared at her.  
"What do you care? All you want is to get Dyson back." It hit her like a punch in the gut.  
"Dean," Bobby said softly. Andy swallowed hard.  
"You're right, I did want that. But now…I know it's not going to happen. Cas is too power hungry to pass up having a soul with that much power on his side. So yes, as much as I want Dyson back. Right now, there are more important things. Balthazar has stuck his neck out far enough." There was silence for a moment.  
"Well then, on that cheery note, I'll be off. Good luck."

While Dean and Bobby packed up the Impala, Andy packed her bike. She wasn't sure what would happen, but she knew it would be hard. That was when Balthazar appeared in front of her.  
"He's summoned me. I think he knows." Balthazar said in a rush.  
"There's no way." Andy couldn't keep the fear out of her voice.  
"He's asked me to bring you too." Balthazar said nervously. Andy's eyes went wide.  
"That's not good. Can you stall? At least give them time to get going?" she asked. Balthazar nodded.  
"I should still take you with me." he said. Andy shook her head.  
"Tell him I wanted to ride in. Avoid looking suspicious to Dean. That may buy some time." Balthazar nodded and vanished. Andy got on her bike, and went.

When she got to the lab her heart was racing. She felt her phone buzz. She thought of Dean and groaned. She sent a quick text and hopped he would understand. She walked in past the angels and headed toward Cas. She vaguely wondered where Crowley was, but at this point she didn't much care. When she walked into the room, the first thing she saw was Balthazar's empty and very dead vessel. She stopped cold.  
"We had a Judas in our midst." Came Cas' deep voice. Andy swallowed and turned toward it. Cas was right in front of her. "More than one I think." He swung at her. Luckily she was ready for it. She managed to catch the hand with the blade, and by sheer luck get it away from him.  
"Castiel wait, I can-" she didn't see the second swing coming. She skid across the floor, but managed to hold onto the blade. She stood, blade out and ready. She watched waiting for the attack. Sadly, unlike Dyson she was no match for angel speed. Cas appeared behind her, hit her in the back, which sent the blade flying as well as Andy. She landed hard, and all the air in her lungs rushed out. She gasped for breath. Castiel was on top of her.  
"You promised me Castiel," Andy gasped. "You promised me you would save him." Cas looked at her seriously for a moment.  
"To win a heavenly war, sacrifices must be made." he said, then he leaned in close and whispered in her ear. "He would have been more trouble than he is worth. So, I think I'll leave him there…alone in Purgatory." Andy's eyes went wide. "Now, you get to live with that knowledge." Cas leaned back, took one swing at her head, and she was out cold.  
It was only for a few minutes, and she was amazed Cas had left her alive. She woke to Crowley's voice saying,  
"Never underestimate the King of Hell darling." Andy carefully slid herself under a table and played dead. _Well this sucks, ___she thought. She had stopped paying attention to the conversation for a moment, until a new voice joined in. A smooth, cold, female voice.  
"Hello Castiel." it said.  
"Raphael…" Cas said, true fear in his voice. "I thought consorting with demons was beneath you."  
"Heard you were doing it." Raphael said.  
"You know Castiel. For all the things you said about Raphael, I found him…her…to be quite reasonable. I decided to take the best offer on the table. She's offered me protection." Crowley said matter-of-factly.  
"In exchange for what?" Castiel growled.  
"Purgatory blood." Crowley replied. Andy was starting to get nervous. The way this conversation was going, she was pretty sure she did not want to be here right now. Unfortunately there didn't seem to be a good way for her to get out. After a few more choice words were exchanged, Castiel ran, and left Crowley and Raphael with the means to crack the largest store of unclaimed souls wide open. _Where the hell is Dean! ___Andy thought anxiously. She got her answer a few minutes later when, in the middle of his chanting, she heard Crowley say "Bit busy gentlemen." and the sound of Bobby being thrown down the stairs, and Dean being dropped on an operating table. As Crowley was finishing the words Andy crawled out from her hiding place and over to Bobby. He gave her a startled, then relieved look. As Crowley said the last word…nothing happened. Andy helped Bobby up, just as Cas reappeared. There was something different about him. The way he held himself. She could only guess at the power he was toting around inside. She watched it all unfold in horror. The angels and the King of Hell, barely paid any attention to the three humans in the room. When Castiel lit up like a Christmas tree to show the extent of his power, Andy's heart plummeted. She finally understood what Cas had meant. Dyson was alone. Completely. Again. That was why Cas had left her alive. So she would know that Dyson was utterly alone, and she couldn't save him. Crowley made a fast exit after that. Then Rafael tried to plead for her life, which got her killed. Then Cas turned to the other beings in the room, Bobby, Andy, and Dean.  
"You see, I saved you." Cas said with a self satisfied small smile on his face.  
"Sure thing Cas. Thank you." Dean said carefully.  
"You doubted me, fought against me. When I was right all along." Cas still had the strange little smile on while he spoke.  
"Ok Cas you were, we're sorry. Let's just defuse you, ok?" Dean was desperately trying to talk Cas down. Andy and Bobby were watching the exchange like a tennis match. Dean pulling out all the stops. Talking about family, and losing people. Cas standing still, talking about winning and fear. When Andy saw Sam, her heart leaped. His eyes met hers, and she glanced at the angel blade that Raphael had been holding. Sam had perfect timing as he plunged it into Cas' back. Which did nothing.  
"It won't work. Because I'm not an angel anymore. I'm your new God. So you will bow down and profess your love unto me, or I shall destroy you."  
"Well," Bobby said slowly as he knelt to the floor. "This good enough, or do you want the whole forehead to the carpet thing…guys." Dean glanced at Cas, then sunk slowly to the ground. Sam started to as well, but Cas stopped them.  
"What's the point if you don't mean it. You fear me, not love, not respect. Only fear." Cas said in his strange new voice. Sam staggered around to face him.  
"Cas-" he started.  
"Sam, you have nothing to say to me, you stabbed me in the back."  
"Cas, come on. This isn't you." Dean said steadily.  
"The Castiel you knew is gone." Cas said smoothly.  
"So what now?" Dean questioned "Kill us?"  
"There's no reason in killing you now. You wouldn't move against me again, it would be pointless." Cas looked at them each in turn. "So I will allow you to live in my kingdom. If you rise up, I will strike you down. Not doing too well are you Sam?" All eyes turned to Sam. He was white, swaying, and his eyes were unfocused. He rallied when he heard his name.  
"I'm fine." He said automatically. Then again more focused, looking at Dean. "I'm fine."  
"You said you would fix him, you promised." Dean said desperately.  
"If you stood down, which you hardly did. Be thankful for my mercy. I hope this is the last you see of me." With that, Cas vanished leaving them all stunned they were still alive. Almost in the same moment Sam's nose started to bleed and he fell to the floor, cutting his hand on a shard of glass, and passed out.

They made it back to Bobby's. Sam was still out, Dean was quiet and brooding, Andy had some wicked bruises and a vendetta against an angel for screwing her, Bobby was himself. When Dean started working on the Impala, Andy helped. She didn't say anything, just quietly found parts, tools, tuned what she could. She earned a few quizzical looks but Dean said nothing either. It was tense for a while, but they got into a rhythm after a while that felt more comfortable. When Sam miraculously got himself up, Andy was sceptical that he was alright. In spite of her sight not being tuned to mental health, she had been around enough head cases in her time to know when something was off. But she put it to the back of her mind for the time being and waited. They started hearing bits and pieces coming in about acts of God. White Supremacist groups being disbanded, false leaders, motivational speakers getting murdered. They all knew what it was. Cas was playing God.

One night, Andy couldn't sleep so she wandered out to the porch to look at the stars. She almost jumped out of her skin when she saw Dean sitting in one of the ancient whicker chairs, a glass of something in his hand.  
"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." he said. Andy shook her head.  
"S'ok. I'll leave you alone."  
"No, no. I was about to go in."  
"No Dean, don't worry I can go out back." Dean looked up at her. Something in his eyes made Andy hesitate.  
"Dean…are you ok?" The look her gave her made her regret asking the question. "Sorry, sorry. I'll uh…go." She turned to go back inside, but Dean reached out and caught her hand. He pulled her gently and she came out and sat on the porch railing. There was an awkward silence for a long moment. Andy almost started to say something several times, but everything that was running through her head sounded stupid. Finally she chuckled darkly.  
"God, we're a pair aren’t we. Doomed to let each other down." Dean glanced up at her, eyes strangely unguarded.  
"You didn't let me down." he said quietly. "You broke my heart." Andy's jaw almost hit the floor. She couldn't believe what Dean had just said. In all the years she had known him that was the first time he had ever mentioned anything about hearts that didn't involve…real hearts. Dean's eyes were fiery now. "You ran out when I needed you the most. You were the only family I had left. Christ Andy, I almost…" He didn't finish the sentence, but Andy could imagine what he almost did.  
"I know. And I can't tell you how sorry I am. I was a bit out of my head." Dean leaned forward and put his elbows on his knees. He shook his head.  
"Andy, you left me high and dry to save your other lover." She wished he hadn't said that, because her temper flared hot.  
"Well I wasn't the only one with another lover Dean." Dean look shocked. She had been holding back the feeling of jealousy she had left over from that. But now they all came flooding out. "I wasn't really surprised when it turned out to be Lisa. I remember how you talked about the 'bendy' weekend. Sam told me about your encounter with the changelings." Dean swallowed. "But at least she's safe now right? She gets to keep on living her life with her kid and Dyson…" Andy's voice failed her for a moment. "Dyson is stuck in Purgatory alone. Completely alone and I can't get to him." Her voice was cracking on every other word as she fought not to cry. She wasn't ready to cry in front of Dean again. Dean just stood there. No words to say. Andy swallowed hard and sighed. "Look, Dean, I know you. I don't, I never have, expected monogamy from you. It's just who you are. So you're off the hook there. But there is no way I will Ever…let you hold Dyson over me like that. We haven't been lovers for decades. But he is important to me in ways you might never understand. What if Sam hadn't made you promise to let him go? You would have walked out on me in a heartbeat if it had gotten you to Sam." Dean looked shamefaced, because he knew she was right. They were quiet again for a long moment.  
"I never meant to hurt you." Andy said quietly.  
"Well you did," Dean said coldly. He wasn't quite ready to let her off the hook yet.  
She was left with was guilt churning her stomach. Finally, Andy couldn't take it. She got up and wandered down the stairs of the house and walked out into the junkyard.

The next morning, neither Dean nor Andy spoke to each other. Something about their encounter had amped up the tension between them. Dean clamed up and Andy let him. They went on like that for a week or so. Quietly avoiding each other when they could. Andy would catch Dean looking at her sometimes though. His eyes guarded, with some form of…something leaking out. Andy's back was starting to protest against the treatment of the couch in Bobby's office. One night she just couldn't take it and wandered out to the porch again. It was her turn to startle Dean when he came out.  
"Can't sleep?" Andy asked. Dean shook his head. "Join the club, that couch could be used as a torture device." Dean leaned on the porch railing and said nothing. Andy watched him, tired thoughts tripping through her mind. After a while she made to go back inside, but Dean stood and blocked her way. She looked up at him and sighed.  
"What do you want from me Dean?" Andy asked sadly. "I know I fucked up. You can't know how much I want to change what I did. But, I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere. You can be pissed at me for as long as you want. Take a swing if you need to. But you have to stop giving me these mixed signals." Dean gave her a shocked look. Then he shook his head.  
"What is wrong with us Andy?" Dean said voice thick. Andy laughed bitterly.  
"We both have epic issues." she replied. Dean sighed and leaned against the railing again.  
"You're not wrong there." he said humourlessly. They were quiet again. Andy came and perched on the railing next to Dean.  
"I think what we really need to do is rebuild some trust." Dean rolled his eye, Andy saw and punched him in the arm. "I'm serious." Andy looked down at the floor and took a deep breath. " I really want to get passed this Dean. But I need to gain some trust in you too. I need to know that you won't just expect the worst of me and always have some backup plan, or always have this in the back of your mind. Do you think we can handle that?" Dean thought seriously for a moment. The he looked up at Andy. He didn't say anything. He just leaned in to her and pressed his lips softly against hers. Andy melted into him kissing back. When they let go, Andy rested her head against Dean's chest and breathed in his familiar sent. Dean kissed the top of her head.  
"I think we can handle anything baby," he said into her hair.


	23. How to Say Goodbye

Over the next few weeks they listened to the strange things that were happening around the country. White supremacy groups being forced to disband. Motivational speakers and areas of new age religions were being decimated.  
"Wow, not much for irony is he." Andy said as she tightened a bolt on the Impala one more turn.  
"He really is off the deep end of the deep end." Dean said as he replaced a broken piece of pipe.  
"We really have to do something." Sam said.  
"We have done way too much for him already. We're done with that." Dean said coldly.

Andy walked into the house to get a drink one evening while Bobby and Dean were getting ready to paint the newly refurbished Impala when she saw Sam sitting in the kitchen breathing heavily.  
"Sam?" she said quietly walking towards him. He jumped violently and spun around to look at her. Andy stepped back with her hands in front of her. "It's just me Sammy. Are you ok?" Sam took a few deep breaths.  
"Yeah, yea Andy. I'm ok." he said, still trying to get his breath back.  
"Ok, if you're sure. You need anything?" Andy asked putting a hand on Sam's shoulder. He shook his head.  
"I'm good. Where are Bobby and Dean?"  
"Out back, about to spray the car. Care to join?"  
"Yea, sure. I'll be there in a sec." Sam said with a small smile. Andy nodded and went back outside. She was starting to worry about Sam. There was no logical reason that he was this stable after what Cas did to him. She knew what it was like to have hell brain, and Sam had endured it much longer, and far more directly than she ever had. She hopped that when shit went sideways she would be ready for it, and would be able to do something for her friend. She walked in on Bobby and Dean voicing their thoughts on Sam. She stayed quiet for the time being. As much as she and Dean were better, she wasn't ready to step on any toes yet; especially where Sam was involved. A few minutes later Sam came in. He and Dean did their little dance around ‘How you doing?’ ‘I’m fine’ thing, then Sam mentioned that a publishing house exploded earlier.  
“Guys, the body count is getting up there.”  
"What are we going to do Sam? There is no lore on this. You can't kill God." Dean said as he wiped his hands on an oily rag. Sam looked at him thoughtfully.  
"Could there be some kind of holy weapon? Part of the angel arsenal Balthazar stole? There's got to be something." Sam said, his puppy dog eyes in full effect. Dean looked at him seriously.  
"He's God Sam, there's nothing to." Dean paused for a moment, and looked at Sam seriously “But there might be someone."

Andy was not impressed with the idea to bind Death. As much as she knew Cas was getting out of hand, she didn't really care if Death had to get involved. He didn't like them, and he and Dyson had some run-ins that she was sure would not be remembered lightly. She was also not happy about using Crowley for the intel. Unfortunately, she got overruled and Crowley was summoned.  
"Bind…Enslave Death? You having a laugh?" Crowley said incredulously looking around the room. "Darling, I'm almost positive you can't be happy with this arrangement." He said looking at Andy. She said nothing and kept her arms crossed.  
"Look, Lucifer used a spell to do it. That's all we want." Dean said roughly.  
"And why should I help on this suicide mission anyway?" Crowley asked shrugging. Bobby stepped forward.  
"You really want Cas running the universe?" he said. The look on Crowley's face after that statement said it all.

In spite of the fact that Andy really hated the idea of binding Death, she was relieved that at least Dean was smart enough to bring a peace offering. They got all set up in the rich guys place. Andy had to wonder why binding Death needed something like a Fulgurite, but she let it go. Bobby said the spell, and the world began to shake. When he appeared Death seemed more annoyed than anything else.  
"You're joking." was the first line out of his mouth.  
"It's not what you think," Dean said with his hands up.  
"What I think is not your concern Dean. I assume this is about Sam's hallucinations?" Andy rolled her eyes at that. She figured that he would be hiding something.  
"What?" Dean said.  
"Sorry, one wall per customer." Death said "Now unbind me!"  
"We can't." Andy said a little shakily. He turned his gaze to her.  
"You're the reapers pet aren't you." He said steadily, not taking his eyes off Andy. She nodded. Dean looked at her sideways. She hadn’t really told him about Dyson’s little excursions meeting Death. "This is not going to end well" the pale horseman said as he walked over to a chair and opened the bag of fried pickle chips Dean had brought as his offering.  
"We need you to kill God." Dean blurted out. Death looked up at him.  
"Pardon?"  
"You heard right," Bobby said.  
"Why should I?"  
"Because we said so and we're the boss of you." Dean said with all the bravado he could muster, which was a rather sad amount under the circumstances. Andy rolled her eyes again.  
"Really Dean, not the smartest statement to make." she said. Death looked back at her.  
"You know, I might just change my mind about you." He said with a slight tilt of his head. Then came a new voice in the room.  
"Amazing, I didn't want to kill you." Cas' voice was rough and remorseless.  
"You can't kill us. Death is our bitch," Dean said facing the angel/God.  
"You've erased any nostalgia I had for you Dean." Cas said with a cold stare. Then he turned to look at Death.  
"Annoying little protozoa aren't they…God," Death said. He had abandoned the pickle chips and was looking curiously at Cas/God. "You look a lot more like a mutated angel to me. You're going to explode."  
"When my work is done I will repair myself." Cas/God said.  
"You think there are only souls rolling around inside you. There are much older things in Purgatory and you swallowed those in too."  
"Wait…w-what?" Dean stammered.  
"What older things?" Andy asked.  
"Long before God created angel and man he created the first beasts. The Leviathans. Now the only thing keeping the creatures God created Purgatory for, is a stupid little soldier angel." After a short pissing contest between Death and a mutated angel Dean had had enough.  
"Alright put your junk away, both of you. Call it what you want just kill him now." Dean said to Death. Cas turned to stare at Dean. As Death raised his hand to smite him, Cas unbound Death and vanished. Death was not in a smiting mood apparently. He went back to his pickle chips, while everyone else stood, or sat in stunned silence. Sam nodded to Dean to say something. Dean cleared his throat and got out an  
"Um,"  
"Shut up Dean." Both Death and Andy said together. There was a brief moment when they shared a look. Andy's heart thumped and she hopped she was not about to be smote. Death sighed.  
"I'm not here to tie your shoes every time you trip, Dean. I told you how long ago about those souls so we could avoid all this."  
"Well I'm sorry. I've been trying to save this planet so maybe you should find somebody better to tip off." Dean said hotly.  
"Maybe I should find a better planet." Death paused and looked around. "Well, it's been amusing." He started to walk away.  
"Wait…wait, there's got to be something you can give us. You have to care a little bit about what happens here." Sam said pleading.  
"You know, I really don't." Death replied. "However, I do find that little angel arrogant."  
"Great, let's go with that," Dean said. Death fixed him with an intense stare.  
"Your only hope is to convince him to put it all back. You have everything you need back at that lab."  
"But the door only opens in the eclipse and that's over." Bobby said, a slight hint of fear in his voice.  
"I'll make another." Death said. He turned to Dean and held up a finger. "Don't thank me…Clean up your mess." He started to walk away. "Try and bind me again, you'll be dead before you start." With that, he vanished. They had one day to convince Cas to dump all the souls back into the box they came in. For now all Andy could do was keep Dean from drinking himself to death and keep Sam from going to pieces for a day so they could defuse Cas/God. _Should be easy right?_ Andy thought skeptically. 

Andy hadn’t realized how apt her thought would turn out to be. Dean had essentially given up, he was convinced Cas was gone. He was also pissed that Sam had lied about his own issues. He was happy to sit, and drink and watch the world go by, and when the security footage from the campaign office showed up, that pretty much solidified everything in Dean’s mind. Andy walked in on him finishing off a bottle.  
“Dean…” she started. He looked up at her.  
“Save it Andy. I know what you’re thinking. But, right now, I just don’t want to deal.” He said. Andy didn’t reply. She walked over to him, took the drink out of his hand, and turned him around to face her. She knelt down in front of him and put her head on his chest. She felt him take a shuddering breath, and sigh it out. When he put his arms around her, she breathed in his warm sent and relaxed a bit. She climbed into his lap and put her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. That was how Sam found them when he came into the kitchen, Andy on Dean’s lap, each with a glass in their hand. Andy handed Sam a glass as well and they all just sat there. Until suddenly, Cas appeared, look more than a little worse for wear. 

They got Cas to the lab easily enough. Together, they all started getting ready for the spare eclipse so Cas could be defused. Andy could tell Dean was having a hard time. He was in save the world mode, but dealing with the facts of what Cas had done over the past few months was grating on him. Cas tried to apologize to Dean, but both knew it was too little too late. The 3:59am deadline was coming up, and Sam still wasn’t back from getting the blood they needed. Dean went to look for him. Andy looked at Bobby.  
“Well, here we are again.” Andy said with a small smile.  
“Where’s that?” Bobby asked.  
“Saving the world.” Andy said with a shrug.  
“It must be Tuesday.” Bobby replied chuckling.  
“Andy?” Cas’ rough voice said into the quiet. She went over to him.  
“What’s up Cas?”  
“I…I want to say I’m sorry, for what I did to Dyson, and going back on my word. I wasn’t…I wasn’t in my right mind.” He said. Andy swallowed hard. Like Dean, Andy was having a hard time helping Cas. She had worked for/with him for nearly two years, and all he had done was use her. “If I could get him back now, I would.”  
“I know you would, but that doesn’t change much Cas. You lied to a lot of people, and now you’re paying for it.” Andy said with not much remorse. “But, I can forgive you, because I know, eventually, I will get him back. You did give me one thing. You told me he was there.” Cas nodded and leaned his head back against the wall. Dean came back with the blood, but no Sam, which was concerning, but they had a bigger problem. Bobby read out the spell, the door opened and Cas released the souls and dropped like a stone. It looked like he was gone, until he wasn’t. He opened his eyes, Dean and Bobby helped him up.  
“That was unpleasant,” he said gruffly. Andy couldn’t help the slightly hysterical giggle that came out of her. They started to help Cas out, but suddenly he pushed them away.  
“You need to run, they held on inside me!”  
“What, who?” Dean asked.  
“Leviathan!” Cas shouted. “I can’t hold them back.” Dean pushed Bobby to run and find Sam, he tried to do the same to Andy, but she refused to move. Dean turned back to Cas, but something was wrong. Cas stood up straight and cocked his head at Dean.  
“Too late!”  
“Cas?” Dean said. Cas, or who ever Cas was now, grabbed Dean by the collar.  
“Cas…Cas is, well he’s gone. He’s dead. We run the show now.” They all watched as a series of black veins crawled up Cas’ neck, and black goo started dripping out of him.  
“You’re still going to explode, aren’t you?” Andy said. Creepy Cas looked at her and swayed slightly.  
“We’ll be back, for you.” He said and stumbled out of the room.

Watching Cas go from God, to sick and melting, to evil and melting, to nothing, was like a bad roller coaster. Then, to top it all off seeing Sam scared and unfocused was just what everyone needed. They followed Cas right to the county water supply and melt into nothing but black ooze. When Dean found his coat that sealed it. Cas was gone. Andy could see Dean was hurting badly. He just lost his best friend, and his brother was losing his battle with hell fire in his brain. All Andy could do was get ready for the fallout, because she had no idea what was coming. Apparently she wasn't ready enough. 

Sam was struggling, and the more surprising thing was he admitted it. Whatever he saw in his mind at the lab had shook him hard. Now, he was seeing Lucifer, who was trying to convince him that he never left hell. All things considered, Andy thought Sam was taking it all in stride. He calmly told them what he was seeing, that he was having a hard time understanding what was real and what wasn’t. Dean was, however, skeptical. Bobby was trying to work on him seeing if Dean was ok, but he shut that down pretty fast.  
“It’s not worth it Bobby,” Andy said “he’s compartmentalizing. He’s focusing on Sam’s shit, so he doesn’t have to think about his own. We’ve been here before.”  
“I know, I just thought, it’s always worth a try,” Bobby said quietly. It was a quiet few days, Bobby was running the phone tree, Sam was researching, as always, and Dean was antsy. Andy, was trying to hold everyone together as best she could. So when a possible lead popped up, she and Bobby convinced Dean it was important enough to go, and leave Sam in Bobby’s capable hands. It turned out it was a solid lead. There was black goo like what dripped out of Cas, and a whole lot of ick. Once Andy and Dean got back on the road, Dean checked the GPS for Sam’s phone. It wasn’t at Bobby’s.  
“We’re taking a detour babe.” Dean said.  
“Fine by me,” Andy replied nervously. They tracked Sam’s phone to a warehouse not far from the house.  
“Andy, I need you to stay here.”  
“Like hell Dean, I’m coming.” Andy said already getting out of the car. Dean sighed and jumped out too. What they saw scared Andy more than she could describe. Watching someone you have known since he was 12 lose his mind and start shooting at nothing is not a nice thing to see. Dean managed to talk him down grounding him with the cut on his hand. Andy was grateful that at the time Dean wouldn't let her near them. Ironic, how things like that can make you grateful for the bad times. Just when Sam had come down off his edge, Bobby called with a small problem. Something was eating people at Souix Falls General and bleeding black goo. The three of them climbed in the Impala and headed back to the house. Except, the house wasn't there when they arrived it had been burned to the ground. They scoured wherever they could. There was no sign of Bobby. That was when Dean broke. Andy happened to over hear him trying Bobby's phone.  
"You asked me how I was doing? Well not good! You said you'd be here. Where are you?" Dean hung up the phone. Andy went to him and put a hand on his shoulder.  
"We'll find him Dean." That's when the vision hit. Creepy guy with very big teeth and a falling car. Dean looked at her, recognizing what had just happened.  
"Dean we have to go now!" 

How the thing managed to get all three of them down was beyond Andy. It was one creature against three talented seasoned hunters, and yet Dean had his leg broken, Sam took a tire iron to the head was knocked unconscious and Andy got cracked ribs and a punctured lung. It figured that they were taken to the hospital that Bobby had just confirmed there were monsters hanging around. Not only that, all three of them were separated, none knowing where the other's were going. It was a close thing getting out. Bobby, in all his wisdom, ninja-ed his way in and ninja-ed each of them out. Dean was loopy on morphine, Sam was still unconscious, and Andy had just had her lung re-inflated but he managed it and they high tailed it to Whitefish where Rufus had a hunting cabin.


End file.
